Guardian Dragon
by WarRedMachine20
Summary: Ella me salvo la Vida y me permitio seguir adelante mas sin embargo paso lo que mas me temia fue traicionada como yo sus deseos de vivir se habian ido mas me condenaria si no la salvaba y si para eso debo convertime en su guardian para Protegerla y acabar con Cualquiera que amenace Sus bellas sonrisas lo hare con gusto
1. Corazon Roto: La caida del dragon

**Saludos Damas y caballeros les saluda su humilde servidor WarRedMachine20 Trayendo La historia El guardian dragon de ante manos gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia espero que este capitulo este a la altura de sus Expectativas**

 **Exencion de Responsabilidad: No Soy Dueño De Nada**

 **Y Esto Lo Hice con El Fin De Entretener Nada Menos Nada Mas**

 **Dialogos**

 _Guardian .-_ personajes hablando

 **Dragon** Seres Sellados, seres mecanicos y dioses

[ **dragon guardian]** tecnicas de combate y/o Armas

 **Sin Mas Que Decir Luz, Camara y ACCION**

Capitulo 1 Corazon Roto: La caida del Dragon

Punto De Vista Issei

Habia pasado ya un tiempo desde que todo era tranquilidad para nosotros desde la batalla contra la Bestia de Apocalipsis Trihexa

Gracias a el esfuerzo combinado de todas las facciones asi como del Dios de la Destruccion Shiva pudimos detener lo que facilmente pudo ser el fin de todos nosotros

Despues de eso todo fue Paz y Tranquilidad

Para mi era genial es decir que podria estar con las mujeres que amo y compartir mas momentos con ellas

Sin embargo no todo es color Rosa

Ya que fue un tiempo despues que las chicas iniciaran relaciones con distintos Hombres algo que me dejo bastante triste y dolido lo peor fue que ya no me Prestaban Atencion y cuando lo hacian actuaban como si estar con otros hombres no significara nada mas Yo no sabia con quienes me engañaban mas no es que me interese saber de los bastardos que me quitaron a mis niñas

Pensar que hasta las inocentes Asia y Rossweisse lo hicieran fue peor

Estaban tan desesperado para que este martirio se fuera y en mi desesperacion fui a ver a unos de mis mentores a su Territorio para ver que podria sugerirme que hacer para solucionarlo

Asi que fui con El mismisimo Tannin [ **Blaze Meteor Dragon]** un Ex-Rey Dragon que a pesar de todo era alguien Digno de Respeto era un gran maestro Y mentor

Fui con el y le explique mi situacion y una vez terminada pude ver una mirada de simpatia y disculpa dirigida A mi yo curioso por eso le Pregunte que pasa el me respondio con otra pregunta que si sabia Lo que con lleva ser alguien fuerte Yo curioso por eso le segui la Corriente para ver donde terminaria por lo que le di la Respuesta que creo que mas sentido tiene la que me dio Ddraig hace Tiempo por lo que dije El poder atrae a enemigos Y aliados

El me respondio con un Movimiento de cabeza dandome La razon yo aun no entendia lo que me queria decir por lo que exprese mis dudas diciendo que no entendia el me respondio con un Suspiro y empezo a pensar una forma de resumirmelo durante ese Tiempo no pude evitar ponerse nervioso algo me decia que lo que me Diria no me gustaria y para mi suerte no me equivoque

 _Veras cria para darte una idea cuando en un Equipo llegan nuevos miembros estos son como el centro de Atencion del equipo vas entendiendo verdad_.- Me pregunto Tannin para ver si entendia hasta ahora todo estaba claro por lo que con un movimiento de cabeza le pedi continuar.

 _Muy bien entonces mi pregunta que pasa despues de un tiempo en que no son ya el misterio de grupo y una vez que los conoces son como echados a un lado es decir no son tan pendientes de ellos como antes dime Cria que piensas de Eso_.- Me pregunto Serio Tannin

 _Que basicamente eran un capricho ya que despues son dejados de lado cuando encuentran algo mejor_.- Respondi Nervioso a mi maestro ya que no me gusta donde va esto yo veo que el mueve la cabeza dando a entender que respondi correctamente

,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,

Nos miramos un rato yo tratando de pensar que tiene que ver conmigo esto y Tannin viendo si llegaba a la respuesta

...

No No NO dime que no es verdad era un capricho para ellas ''nada mas nada menos'' pero por mas que no lo quiera aceptar si pienso bien tenia sentido Ya que a todas las ayude de una forma o de Otra

Rias la salve de un matrimonio arreglado

A Asia la salve de los angeles caidos

A Akeno la Ayude a aceptar su lado angel caido que odiaba Lo mismo que con Koneko solo que en vez de angel caido era su lado Nekomata

A Xenovia cuando creyo que todo perdido cuando se entero de la muerte de Dios

No importa como lo veo a todas las ayude de una forma u otra y ahora que ya no me necesitan me dejan de lado esa realizacion me dejo abatido por lo que cayendo de rodillas al suelo empece a Rugirle al cielo de forma para que cualquiera que lo escuchara sabria que era el Lamento de una dragon derrotado que no le queda nada para continuar

Pensar que todas esas promesas de amor eran falsas todo y cada una de ellas mas mis lamentos Fueron Interrumpidos por mi mentor rugiendo aun mas Fuerte para hacerse Notar

 _Calmate cria lamentarse no ayuda_ .-Me dijo Tannin seriamente Es verdad tannin NO ayuda pero que mas puedo hacer Y viendo como si leyera mis pensamientos sonriendo paternalmente me da Una solucion que no me gusta . _Entonces cria que tal un combate para liberar tu estres_.- Me responde sin quitar esa sonrisa que solo provoca mas lagrimas de mi

 _Por favor no señor tannin no quiero desquitarme con usted_.- Le dije llorando no queria lastimarlo ya que en mi estado no me contendria Y lo Ultimo que quiero es lastimar a su viejo cuerpo ya que Bien es mas fuerte que yo se que Igual tengo suficiente poder para herirlo

Tannin si quitar su sonrisa me responde _Tranquilo cria recuerda que hablas con un Ex-Rey Dragon no caere facilmente y ademas bien podre hacer algo de ejercicio_.- Me responde sin quitar su sonrisa Paternal esto solo provoca mas lagrimas en mi mas estas eran de Agradecimiento el no tenia que hacerlo pero Igual lo Hacia por lo que poniendome en posicion de pelea Le respondi

 _Claro señor Tannin muchas gracias_.- Le respondi sonriendo a este Increible ser por lo que sin mas Invoque mi Sacred Gear La Booster Gear en mi Brazo Izquierdo

 **[Dragon Booster]**

 _Ddraig por favor prestame tu fuerza_ .-Le pedi a mi Compañero

 **Deacuerdo Compañero.-** Me Respondio Ddraig del cual no puedo estar mas Orgullosos de poder decirle compañero despues de todo nos hemos enfrentado a miles de batallas Juntos mas que mi Herramienta el es el hermano que siempre Quise

 **[Pausa Equilibrio Booster Gear El dragón Galés Escala Correo]**

 _E_ nvolmiendome en llamas mi cuerpo para luego desaparecer y revelar mi armadura la cual era una armadura Carmesi sangrienta con motivo de Dragon que tenia Incrustadas muchas Esmeraldas

El Señor Tannin al verme listo vuela al cielo para Rugirme Desafiantemente y decir _VAMOS CRIA DEMUESTRAME LO QUE TIENES_.- Grito desde el cielo el Señor Tannin

 _AQUI VOY SEÑOR TANNIN VAMOS DDRAIG CON TODO_ .-Grite mientras me lanzaba a el señor Tannin

 **A POR EL COMPAÑERO VAMOS.-** Grito Ddraig Mientras nos dirigiamos hacia el señor Tannin

 **Tiempo Despues**

Cai desde el cielo golpeando duramente el suelo estaba agotado y herido y habia perdido Mas mi espiritu se sentia un poco mas tranquilo con menos Dolor mientras que el señor Tannin apenas tenias heridas Mas se notaba que estaba Agotado algo que me hace sentir Orgulloso despues de todo no todos pueden agotar a un Ex-Rey Dragon Y vivir para contarlo

 _Como te sientes_.- Me pregunto preocupado el señor Tannin algo que me hizo Sonreir suavemente a el Despues de todo lo valoro mucho al señor Tannin que Despues de todo me a enseñado muchas Cosas

 _Mucho Mejor_.- Le Respondi desde el suelo agotado mas satisfecho que me ayudo mucho

 _Me da gusto_.- Me respondio el señor Tannin para Luego Añadir _Que tal mientras que dure tu Dolor no vienes aqui despues de todo me hace bien el ejercicio_ .-Finalizo diciendo con una sonrisa paternal

Yo feliz le respondi que me encantaria tal vez no sea la mejor manera de hacer Frente a este problema pero no me quedan otras opciones y despues de eso Fui a casa a descansar la cual estaba vacia seguramente estaban con sus novios mas estaba Feliz que estaba cansado ya que gracias a eso como vino se fue el pensamiento y fui dormir Tranquilamente

 **Tiempo Despues**

Paso un Tiempo despues de ese dia como 3 meses y desde entonces mi Rutina era completar mis deberes para Despues ir con el señor Tannin a desextresarme me alegra que mis padres esten de viaje ya que no quiero preocuparlos Despues de todo como paso el tiempo mis combates con el señor Tannin Se volvieron mas brutales ya que mi dolor lejos de irse solo empeoraron solo quedando medio muerto descansaba Ahora en las noches mas esta Noche fue distinta ya que esta vez literalmente quede tan Grave que apenas llegue a casa en la entrada cai inconsiente

 **CONTINUARA,..**

 **De ante mano quiero decir este es mi Segundo fanfiction que se inspiro en esta pareja mas que nada por que a Kuroka nunca le dan mucho protagonismo y siento que se lo merece y en la palabra Guardian Esos fueron mis motores de esta Historia**

 **se agradeceria su Opinion honesta**

 **Se Despide Su Humilde Servidor WarRedMachine20**

 **Hasta la Proxima**


	2. Proteccion: Sere tu Guardian

**Saludos Damas y caballeros les saluda su humilde servidor WarRedMachine20 Trayendo el segundo capitulo De El guardian dragon de ante manos gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia espero que este capitulo este a la altura de sus Expectativas**

 **Exencion de Responsabilidad: No Soy Dueño De Nada**

 **Y Esto Lo Hice con El Fin De Entretener Nada Menos Nada Mas**

 **Dialogos**

 _Guardian .-_ personajes hablando

 **Dragon** Seres Sellados, seres mecanicos y dioses

[ **dragon guardian]** tecnicas de combate y/o Armas

Capitulo 2 Proteccion: Sere tu Guardian

Punto De Vista Kuroka

Habiamos terminado hace poco una Mision con mi equipo Nya por lo que decidimos ir a visitar al Sekiryutei-chin para ver como estaba y yo de paso saludar a mi hermana Shirone mas cuando llegamos encontramos el cuerpo masacrado del Sekiryutei-chin Por lo que temiendo lo peor nos hizo actuar Rapidamente por lo cual yo Junto a Le Fay fuimos a curar a Issei Nya mientras que Arthur y Bikou fueron A revisar en busca de Enemigos

Despues de mucho esfuerzo de parte mia y Le Fay logramos estabilizarlo mas no pude evitar preocuparme de quien lo Habra dejado en ese estado despues de todo el era capaz de plantarle cara a Vali Y ei es fuerte solo espero que todo salga bien

Golpes en la puerta me avisaron que Llegaron yo dando el visto bueno entraron mas sus Expresiones en vez de preocupadas eran de confundidos

 _Que pasa Nya.-_ Les Pregunte a ambos estos se miraron Un segundo dandose el visto bueno y fue Arthur el que Respondio

 _Veras Kuroka Revisamos la casa entera y aparte de no Haber nadie no hay signos de Golpes o destrozo en la casa Parece que lo que le paso a Hyodou no fue culpa De un Enemigo.-_ Me Respondio seriamente Arthur que extraña es esta Situacion

 _Lo mejor sera esperar a que despierte para preguntarle Que paso.-_ Me Respondio Bikou

 _Supongo que Tienes Razon Nya.-_ Le respondi a Bikou no nos queda mas que esperar a que despierte lo que por suerte fue Ahora

Punto De Vista Issei

 _Hay mi cabeza que sucedio.-_ Me dije a mismo sin embargo al sentir Presencias cerca mio Rapidamente me levante en poscion de pelear mas me relaje a ver que era solo Kuroka. Le Fay, Arthur Y Bikou Por lo que tranquilamente me sente en la cama . _Hola cuanto Tiempo Chicos.-_ Les Respondi amistosamente mas lo unico que Recibi fue un golpe en la cabeza de parte De Kuroka _AY DUELE MUJER.-_ Dije con Dolor a Kuroka

 _NADA QUE ''HOLA COMO ESTAN NYA'' QUE TE PASO.-_ Me Exclamo Kuroka entre enojada y Preocupada Bueno viendo que me atendieron era lo menos que podia hacer

Y asi fue como les conte como fui Dejado de lado ,el que mis heridas Fueron echas por el entrenamiento de el señor Tannin ya que solo con el dolor podia dormir bien sin Pesadillas de descubrir que solo Fui un capricho Para Ellas

Pude ver miradas tanto de entendimiento por Parte de Bikou y Arthur que despues se convertieron en miradas compasivas y de lastima y de Le Fay fue Igual Solo la de Kuroka fue indescriptible Para Mi

 _Ya veo.-_ Fue luego lo que Dijo Arthur . _Bueno era de Esperarse.-_ Me respondio Despues de forma pensativa ESPERA Que quieres Decir con eso

 _Si yo tambien lo vi Venir.-_ Me respondio Bikou De Forma pensativas ESPERA ESPERA QUE SIGNIFICA

 _Lo siento señor Issei ss verdad.-_ Me respondio Le fay Igual que ellos ESO ES TODO

 _COMO MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESO QUE ERA DE ESPERARSE EXPLIQUENSE.-_ Les Grite Frustado ya que no se explicaban

Fue despues de unos minutos que Arthur me Respondio _Bueno es como dijiste solo eras eso yo tambien vi que ese Amor que te tenian era algo pasajero todos los vimos mas nadie te lo dijo por lastima_ .-Me respondio Arthur de Forma compasiva jahjahajh una risa sin humor escapa despues de mis labios asi que era solo un puto chiste desde el principio solo yo me negaba a verlo pero tambien lo veia era claro solo no queria admitirlo

 _Ya veo bueno chicos si no es mucha molestias se pueden retirar estoy cansado y no se preocupen duerman donde sea total quien sabe cuando Regresen.-_ Le dije A ellos con mi vista tapada por mi cabello pude ver como se daban señales de aprobacion para luego retirarse deseandome bueñas Noche HA si Claro bueno soñar no cuesta nada

Luego que se retiraron pude ver que la unica que no se a Ido fue Kuroka que tambien tenia los ojos tapados por sus cabellos estaba a punto de decirle que tambien se retire cuando salto a mis brazos y me abrazo fuertemente yo estaba en shock por su accion mas al sentir calidez en mi pecho me hizo regresar a la realidad

Estaba Llorando rapidamente por instinto la sostuve fuertemente y empece a acariciar su espalda dando pequeño circulos para calmarla

Estuvimos asi un rato ella desahogandose y yo tratando de darle Confort para que se calmara lo cual logre despues de un rato mas no me solto

 _Disculpa_ .- Me dijo suavemente esto me shockeo por que se disculpa me pregunte

 _Por que te Disculpas.-_ Le dije a ella Despues de todo ella no tiene nada de culpa

 _Es que tambien fue mi hermana la que te lastimo_ Nya.- Me respondio ella apunto de llorar yo finalmente entendi lo que queria decir mas no importaba por lo que sosteniedo su rostro y suavemente me puse a limpiar sus lagrimas lo mas suave posible

 _Tonta no es tu culpa no podria odiarte eres una gran amiga mia no podria odiar a una de las alegrias de mi vida.-_ Le respondi suavemente mas aun la veia no muy convencida. _Bien que tal si me ayudas a aprender a como sentirme mejor con senjustu para tratar con este dolor en mi pecho y estamos a mano que tal.-_ Le dije calidamente ella por respuesta volvio a abrazarme y volvi a sentir calidez en mi pecho por sus lagrimas mas esta vez pude sentir que estas eran de alivio

 _Issei nya.-_ Ella me dijo despues de calmarse

 _Que pasa.-_ Le pregunte curioso

 _Prometeme que siempre seremos amigos.-_ Me dijo ella mirandome a los ojos pude notar la pizca de desesparacion para que dijiera si parece que enserio Necesita que se lo confirme que la considero una amiga aunque es normal supongo de alguien que no podia darse el lujo de siempre confiar en alguien sin tener la soga al cuello es comprensible que cuide Celosamente a sus amigos y tengo que Reconocer que es Halagador estar en ese Grupo

 _Que tal esto.-_ Le dije mirandola a sus ojos _Prometo en el Nombre de Sekiryutei que Yo Hyodou Issei Le Prometo a ti Kuroka que estare siempre para ti cuando lo necesites.-_ Le dije solemnemente Para que viera que soy serio Aqui como respuesta obtuve una de esas hermosas sonrisas calidas de ella que mas de una me alegraba el dia

 _Gracias.-_ Me respondio Alivida Algo Que me genera Un calor Agradable despues de todo ella es una de las pocas cosas reales que tengo en mi vida Yo solo le respondi con una sonrisa de la mia

Despues de eso nos pusimos al dia de como ha estado ella feliz me dijo que por fin consiguio que Vali la Ayudase a sugir a su raza

 _Felicidades Kuroka Me alegro que por fin Haya aceptado ese Bastardo Aun me cuesta creer que rechazara a la mensa belleza que eres Hasta Pense un tiempo que Era Gay mas me Alegro haberme equivocado.-_ Le dije Felizmente Por mi Amiga Despues de todo Ella merecia un poco de Felicidad despues de Toda la Mierda Que Tuvo Que pasar

Veo Que se Sonroja un poco tengo que reconocer Que me da Una Sensacion De Logro poder Sonrojarla _Gracias por El Halago Issei Nya.-_ Me dice Timidamente Ojala El Bastardo de Vali vea a la Preciosa Mujer que la Vida Le dio. _Puedo Confesarte Algo.-_ Esto me lo Dijo Con Miedo Que Raro

 _Claro Puedes Decirme Lo que quieras.-_ Le dije Calidamente con la Idea de Darle Confianza Para Mi Suerte Funciono

 _Veras Es cierto que Deseo Replobar mi Especie Pero mi Verdadero Deseo Es Tener Una Familia de la Propia_ .-Me dijo Calidamente Puedo ver Que Ahora lo Esta Soñando esa familia de la propia

 _Es Un hermoso Sueño Kuroka.-_ Le Dije Calidamente a mi Amiga Es verdad La idea Que de Un Niño o Niña Te diga Mama o Papa es Hermoso

 _De veraz Lo crees.-_ Me dijo Ilusionada Yo me limito A Asentir Con La Cabeza. _Gracias_.- Me dice Calidamente

 _Cuando Quieras Amiga.-_ Le respondi Sonriendo Suavemente Misma que me Respondio con una de las suyas

Seguimos Hablando un Rato Para despues ella se despidiera Para Dormir Y una Vez Que se fue volvi a dormir y para mi suerte este Fue Tranquilo.

 **A las Mañana Siguiente**

Los Rayos del Sol Me dieron En mi Cara Despertandome lo Bueno estoy vacaciones de todas formas por lo que no importaba la hora Y Viendo La hora eran las 9:00 Am Tengo que reconocer que la visita de Kuroka Y los Demas me Alegraron la Noche Especialmente Kuroka y me dejo Dormir Bien sin pesadillas Por lo como Buen alfitrion Me levante a preparar El Desayuno

 **Momentos Despues**

Y Listo Por fin termine en la mesa puse para cuatro a cada uno Con una Taza de te con pan Tostado Y Huevos y Justo Cuando Llegan los Demas Ya vestido Aunque Quitandose el Sueño Sobandose los Ojos Pude Ver una Vez que Vieron el Desayuno Y escuche Varios Jadeos de Sorpresa veo que no se lo esperaron Rapidamente se sentaron mas Kuroka Fue la Unica sin Desayuno Ella me vio Con Un puchero

 _Y mi Desayuno Issei Nya.-_ Me dijo con ese adorable Puchero hahaja Definitivamente esta Gatita Me alegra El Dia

 _Un Momento.-_ Le dije Divertido Por lo Que Regresando de la cocina Traje Su Favorito

Si Señoras y Señores Sushi Puedo Ver las Estrellas Y Adoracion Infantil Hacia Mi Persona por ese Platillo Yo solo Me limite A ponerlo en Frente y reirme un poco y Sin mas Les doy el visto Bueno Al Principio miran Desconfiado pero dan El Intento Puedo ver el Momento en qeu pone el Primer Bocado que Se Congelan Un Segundo Despues de forma Colectiva

MMMHHMM

Un gemido de placer para despues Kuroka Y bikou comienzan a Comer como No hay Mañana Y a Arthur y Le Fay comer rapido Pero Con moderacion algo que le hace Maravillas A mi Orgullo de como les gusto mi comida

 _Y que Tal.-_ Les Respondi Divertido Para que Bikou Y Kuroka Me Vieran Como Un dios , Le Fay Un Pulgar Arriba y Arthur Un cabeceo Demostrando un Me gusta

Despues de eso Comimos En una Silencio Comodo Que fue Roto Por mi

 _Chicos.-_ Les Dije a Ellos me miraron con una ceja levantada Indicando Continuar. _Necesito que Me entrenen.-_ Le dije Seriamente Puedo Ver un Brillo de Sorpresa en ellos para Luego Mirarse entre Ellos Y Asentir Entre ellos Fue Arthur que Hablo Por ellos

 _Para que Issei, Para que Necesitas Entrenar.-_ Me dijo Seriamente Arthur Es un Tema Delicado y No lo Culpo Por la seriedad Misma por lo que respondo Sincero ya que no quiero ideas equivocadas con ellos

 _En Todos Los Combates que tuvimos senti que Podiar Dar Mas pero no lo Hice Siento que me Falta Poder ya Que no Quiero perder Nada Mas Hasta Ahora todo lo Que Tengo son Mis Padres y Por ellos Quiero Ser Fuerte Asi que Por Favor Ayudenme.-_ Les Rogue a ellos Entre Ellos se miraron Para Luego Arthur Con Una Pequeña Sonrisa Hablo

 _Te ayudare Con Ascalon Puedo Ver Potencial en ti con Esa arma Pero te Aviso Soy Un maestro Exigente_ .-Me dijo Arthur con Una pequeña Sonrisa Yo asiento Alegremente

 _Yo te Ayudare con el combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo Y Tambien A combatir Con un Baculo Saber Usar Mas De un Arma Nunca es De sobra.-_ Me respondio Bikou Alegremente Lo cual Asiento de misma Forma

 _Yo Lo ayudare Con La Magia Señor Issei.-_ Me respondio Le Fay Cortezmente yo Solo Asiento Suavemente Creo que Voy Llorar

 _Y Yo te Enseñare Senjustu Asi De paso Solucionamos El Problema De Anoche.-_ Me dijo Calidamente Kuroka Eso es Todo empeze a llorar en silencio Agrdeciendo a estas personas

 _Muchas Gracias_ .-Grito Haciendo una reverencia Aun Con las Lagrimas En Mis Ojos Sonriendo Alegremente

Y asi Inicie el Entrenamiento Infernal De ellos El cual Fue Dificil Mas no Me rendi y Segui cada vez que ellos venian De Visita Lo bueno Fue que Su entrenamiento Me tenia Tan Ocupado que el Dolor que ellas me dejaron lo Hizo mas Llevadero

 **3 Meses Despues**

Han Pasado ya ese Tiempo y el entrenamiento de los chicos Fue Increible Con Arthur Logre Despertar La Conciencia de Ascalon La Cual era De una Dama Bastante Agradable Que Una vez Le Explique Mis razones Para Entrenar Me Permitio Usarla y Despues de Mucha Sangre ,Sudor Y lagrimas Logre Poner Serio a Arthur Al Grado Que lo Dañe Lo cual A punto de Vista de Arthur era Todo Lo que Me Podia Enseñar El resto Era Por Mi cuenta Algo por lo Cual estare Agradecido Con Arthur por siempre

Despues fue Bikou Hombre Ese tipo Era Brutal Pero despues de mucho esfuerzo Pude Adaptarme y Poner Serio A Bikou Al Grado que logre Dejarlo Agotado Antes de Caer yo primero El al ver Que logre Mejorar El Cuerpo A Cuerpo Practicamos Con El Baculo Hombre Fue Increible La variedad de Tecnicas que se puede hacer Con el Baculo De Echo descubri que era Bueno Manejandolo y Logre Impresionar a Bikou con lo facil Que lo domine y que Invente una tecnica [ **Lluvia Sanguineria]** La cual Consistia En que Daba Estocas tan rapidas que Parecia que Mi Baston Se Multiplicara y fuera como Una Lluvia Se lo Lance a Bikou y Imagine Mi sorpresa Que El apenas Podia Bloquear Mi Ataque y Con eso Logre Superar el Entrenamiento Como Regalo Bikou me dio Una Hermosa Lanza con Cuerpo Roja con en la Punta Plateada Hermosa La Bautize como [Queen Red] dado que Bikou La Habia Mandado a Hacer por lo que no tenia Nombre Estare Agradecido Siempre con Bikou

Despues Fue Le Fay que Junto A ella Practicamos La Magia Fue Grande Mi decepcion Al notar que no tenia Pontecial Como Hechicero Pero Le Fay Encontro Una Forma de Igual Sacar Provecho a mi condicion y Logramos Encontrar Una Magia Antigua [ **Dragonslayer]** La unica condicion de la Magia Era Que tenia que dar La mitad De mi Ser que se convertiria En Dragon Mas esta Fue como una Bendicion Disfrazada Para Mi al Hacerlo Mi mitad Demonio Se fue y me Volvi 100% Dragon Y las Evil Piece En mi Interior no lo Soporto y termine Vomitandolas por lo que eso significaba que no estaba Ligado a Rias OSEA QUE SOY LIBRE Festeje como nunca ese dia Era Libre Mas Dejare a ellas que seguir Creyendo Que soy Hibrido Dragon Demonio Total Gracias A Le Fay Logre Camuflar Mi Aura y la mantuve como tal Solo Peliando En serio Se romperia pero Para Cuando Esas Mujeres Sepan Sera Tarde Despues Con Ayuda de Ella Pase Perfeccionando La Magia Ahora Podia Pelear Usando Fuego En mis Golpes o Lanzarlo y despues de Mucha Sangre y Sudor y Lagrimas Lo logre Perfeccionarlo Estare Agradecida Siempre de Ella

Y despues Pero No Menos Importante El entrenamiento De kuroka Al principio lo Unico que Hicimos Fue Meditar Despues de todo Ella Me explico que Para Esto El Senjustu Requiere Mucha Concentracion Fue Despues de Mucho Esfuerzo Que Lo Logre La concentracion Completa Tambien Note que Al Meditar El Dolor Bajaba Arto por lo que Mate 2 Pajaros De un Tiro

Y despues Pase Al Final que Me Enseñaria El [ **Modo Sabio]** Consistia en Unirte Con Tu animal Interno y Que una vez Lo lograra la energia de mi alrededor se volveria mia y me Daria La capacidad de Mas Poder y Mayor Resistencia de Forma limitada dado que por 5 Minutos Duraria Fue Dificl Ya que cada Vez que Me equivocaba entraria En Frenesi por el esceso de poder y Antes de esos Casos A golpes Kuroka Me Hacia Raccionar se Necesitaron 100 Golpe de Kuroka para Dominarlo Quede Mas Desfigurado Pero Logre Lo mejor Me veia Genial En mi Forma Animal Ya que Mi animal Interno Era Un Dragon Mi Aparencia Consistia En Que Mi Piel Se Cubria de Escamas Rojas Mis Ojos se volvian Reptilianos Y Mi pèlo crecia Me veia Genial Pobre Ambas habilidades A peticion de Kuroka Primero Salte de un Barranco a el Suelo de Cabeza y apenas Dolio y Luego Golpe El Mar Y dejaba un Camino que Despues de Un Rato Vovia a la normalidad y Eso Finalizo EL entrenamiento Estare Agradecia de Ella Siempre

Lo Mejor Fue Los Lazos Que forme Con Arthur y Bikou Los Veia Como Los Hermanos Que Siempre Quise y Le fay como a La Hermanita que siempre Quise

Con Kuroka ella Era como Mi Amuleto de la alegria Pues sus Travesuras y Sonrisa Eran los que Me alegraron los Dias Espero Ver Siempre Su Sonrisa

Lastima que la vida No es Color Rosado

 **Presente Dia De La Tragedia**

Era de Noche cuando Llegue fue Cuando Iba a Acostarme a Dormir cuando Veo a Kuroka que Salio corriendo de Una de las Habitaciones al Principio Pense que no era Serio Pero cuando Paso a mi Lado Pude Ver Lagrimas Eso Estrugo Mi Corazon odio verla triste Por lo que corriendo Rapidamente para Ver El Problemo Y al Verlo Quedo En shock Absoluto Veo Al que Consideraba Un Gran Amigo y Rival Vali Lucifer Revolcandose Con Mi Ex-amor Rias Gremory

 _VALI.-_ Le Rugi Fuertemente logrando mi cometido Asustando a Ambos A Rias Mas Palida que Una Pasa Y a Vali con su cara mostrando Sorpresa _QUE MIERDA HACES ACOSTANDOTE CON OTRA MUJER CUANDO TIENES A KUROKA.-_ Le Rugi Fuertemente Importandome Una Mierda Lo Demas _Y BIEN CONTESTA BASTARDO.-_ Le Rugi Nuevamente Furioso

Su cara Cambio a Su Clasica De Indiferencia Para Responderme _Que Quieres Decir yo No Estoy con Nadie A Kuroka Le prometi Ayudarla con su Especie Osea Solo Sexo Nada Mas Nada Menos Si Ella Se Hace Ilusiones Es Culpa De Ella_ .-Me dice Indeferente. Ante esa Respuesta Empiezo A REIR Descontraladamente El Me Mira Con El Ceño Fruncido _Cual Es El Chiste.-_ Me Responde Irritado No es Que Me Importe

Despues de Recuperar El Aliento le Sonrio Burlonamente Y le digo _No se supone que el Denso y Tonto Soy Yo.-_ Le Respondo Burlonamete Logrando Irritarlo Para Disfrute Mio Mas Mi Sonrisa Se fue Cambiado A un Gesto de Ira _BASTARDO INUTIL ELLA EN REALIDAD DESEABA UNA FAMILIA QUERIA SER AMADA NO ESTAR MAS SOLA ESTAN COMLICADO QUE ESA CABEZA TUYA NO LO ENTIENDE.-_ Le rugi Furiosamente

El solo con el ceño Fruncido Me Responde _Como dije es su culpa Por Ilusionarse.-_ Dice EL bastardo Es todo Invocando a Ascalon y en una explosion de Velocidad que Sorprende a ambos Enterre a Ascalon En Su Pierna Ganando un Grito de dolor de Vali y uno De angustia de Rias Para lo que me Importa _ESCUCHA BASTARDO NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA NUNCA MAS OISTE.-_ Le Rugi a este Bastardo Yo solo Escuche Un Debil si de Su parte Yo Insatisfecho Enterre a Ascalon Mas fuerte podia ver como sus Gritos Aumentaban de Dolor y Los de Rias para Que Me Detenga Mas No ME importa _DIJE OISTE BASTARDO_ .-Le Rugi Nuevamente y esta vez Me Respondio con Un si mas Satisfactorio por lo que retire a Ascalon Lentamente para aumentar su Dolor aunque ni Se compara Al de Kuroka y Una vez la Saque les dedique una ultima mirada A LA Pareja de traidores _Supongo que es Cierto lo Que Dicen MIERDA se Junta con Mierda.-_ Dije Para correr y perseguir a Kuroka Tengo Un Mal Presentimiento Gracias al Senjustu que me enseño pude Ubicarla Mas Su Posicion Me Hizo Entrar En Panico _ESTA EN EL ACANTILADO DDRAIG POR FAVOR PRESTAME TU FUERZA.-_ Le Pedi a mi Socio Desesperadamente no dejaria que muriera tuve suerte que Para mi alivio Ddraig actuara Rapido

 **[Balance rotura Booster engranaje del dragón Galés Escala Correo]**

Y AL Ponerme La Armadura Logre Llegar Justo al acantilado en el que entrenamos para verla Caer Del Precipisio

 _A NO SOBRE MI CADAVER TE DEJARE MORIR.-_ Le grite para desactivar mi armadura y Tirarme con ella Por suerte Logre Atraparla y Usando Mi Cuerpo como escudo Caimos al Mar Hombre dolio Arto el impacto mas Yo Reaccionando rapidamente la Saque del Mar y Una Vez en la orilla La cargue Al Estilo Nupcial Para acercarme a un Arbol cercano y pegando mi Espalda al Arbol cai Bruscamente de Trasero Poniendo A Kuroka En Mi Regazo Y la Sostuve Protectoramente para que Sepa que estoy con ella .Espera un Tiempo para Hablar el sonido Del Mar lo unico que Ambientaba el Clima Finalmente Kuroka Lo Rompe

 _Tu Sabias.-_ Me pregunto tuve un Escalofrio su voz no tenia Vida Bastardo Lucifer

 _Lo Sospechaba pero Viendote Tan Feliz no me Atrevi a Insinuarlo y ademas no Me hubieras Creido_ .-Le Dije Con Honestidad No tenia Caso Mentirle solo lo empeoraria

 _Por que_ .-Me dice con voz Quebrada que Aprieta Mi Corazon _POR QUE TENGO QUE SUFRIR SIEMPRE ,POR QUE YO LO UNICO QUE EH HECHO EN MI VIDA ERA PARA QUE MI HERMANA TUVIERA UNA MEJOR VIDA DECIDI EL DESHONOR PARA ELLA EH ECHO PURAS COSAS PENSANDO EN ELLA ENTONCES ,POR QUE ME PASA ESTO .DE HECHO EMPECE A VESTIR MAS ADECUADA Y NO COQUETEABA CON NADIE QUE NO FUERA EL PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE ERA SERIA NO ES JUSTO ISSEI NYA QUIERO MORIR.-_ Termina de decir con voz quebrada por el Llanto yo Solo La Abrazo mas Fuerte Para Darle confort Espero A Que termine De Llorar antes de hablar

Nos Quedamos asi Un Rato ella Llorando y yo Tratando de Darle confort y una vez Que se Calmo la Tome suavemente del Rostro me Puse a limpiar Sus lagrimas para despues Apoyar Mi Frente a La de ella Para que me Mirara . _Eres Cruel Lo Sabes.-_ Le dije a Ella veo la mirada de Sorpresa de ella por mis palabras mas antes que diga algo continuo _Si tu Mueres Yo Quedario Devastado No se si sabias pero tu Fuiste mi Amuleto de la suerte Mi guia En este mundo De Oscuridad tus Sonrisas y Cuidados Me Motivaron a Seguir adelante por lo Que hago Una promesa Kuroka Yo Hyodou Issei en el nombre Del Sekiryutei Sere Tu Guardian te protegere De todo Mal Y solo Te permitire Sonreir.-_ Le dije Mirandola Calidamente Veo que empieza a Llorar mas Su Mirada Es De Esperanza

 _Me Lo Prometes.-_ Me dijo Suavemente Yo por respuesta la abrazo mas fuerte

 _Lo Juro.-_ le Dije solemnemente ella me respondio abrazandome mas fuerte y Siguio Llorando mas estas eran de alivio Y Mientras Ella Lloraba Pose Mi vista en El Cielo e Hice Una Juramento A las Estrellas Como Mi testigo

 **Volvere a Hacerte Sonreir Denuevo Aunque sea Lo Ultimo Que haga.**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Lo resubi por que tenia unos errores**

 **Glosario**

 **Sparring** Combate entre dos personas por motivos de entrenamiento

 **Confort** Condiciones materiales que proporcionan bienestar o comodidad.

 **Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo sus comentarios siempre son apreciados**

 **Se Despide Su Humilde Servidor WarRedMachine20**

 **Hasta la Proxima**


	3. Nuevo aventura: Nos Vamos de Viaje

**Saludos Damas y caballeros les saluda su humilde servidor WarRedMachine20 Trayendo el Tercer capitulo De El guardian dragon de ante manos gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia espero que este capitulo este a la altura de sus Expectativas**

 **Exencion de Responsabilidad: No Soy Dueño De Nada**

 **Y Esto Lo Hice con El Fin De Entretener Nada Menos Nada Mas**

 **Dialogos**

 _Guardian .-_ personajes hablando

 **Dragon** Seres Sellados, seres mecanicos y dioses

[ **dragon guardian]** tecnicas de combate y/o Armas

 **Sin nada mas que decir Luz,Camara y ACCION**

Capitulo 3 Nueva aventura: Nos vamos de Viaje

Punto De Vista Issei

Despues de la promesa que le hice nos quedamos en silencio ella sentada en mi regazo con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho parece que el sonido de mi corazon la calma .Mientras yo me limite a acariciar su cabello y espalda suavemente y por el ronroneo suave que ella hace parece que lo hago bien mas el silencio lo destrui yo al ver su mirada una mirada que reconozco pues yo tambien la hacia por lo que suavemente tome su rostro con mis manos para que me mirara

 _No te atrevas.-_ Le dije seriamente ella me miro curioso _No te atrevas a pensar que es tu culpa.-_ Ella bajo la vista al ser descubierta

 _Pero.-_ Dijo ella mas la interrumpi para no darle oportunidad de hablar toda esa mierda depresiva que iba a decir por que sobre mi cadaver dejare que piense que es su culpa

 _hapapap.-_ Le dije rapidamente para que me escuchara Solte un suspiro mas no me rendiria le haria ver que no es su culpa Y la mejor forma diciendo la verdad . _Dime te acostaste con otro Hombre.-_ Le dije Seriamente a ella como lo imaginaba lo nego rapidamente . _Cuando un Hombre trataba de acostarse contigo Lo permitias.-_ Le dije seriamente Ella nuevamente lo Nego. _Lo amabas,._ Le dije a ella rapidamente asintio Ahora le Sonrei suavemente ese Estupido Lucifer no sabe lo que perdio. _Entonces mi Niña escucheme con atencion Usted es una Amable y dedicada Mujer que todo hombre desearia tener sabes cuantos hombres desearian a una mujer tan leal como tu como su pareja y como bono tienes un Cuerpo que toda Mujer fantasea y hacer babear a lo hombre por lo que Mi Niña por favor usted es una increible Mujer no permitire que tu o cualquier otro te diga menos Que se pudra junto con ese Lucifer y si intenta algo este Guardian Dragon tuyo no dudara en usar sus colmillos por lo que en ahora en adelante hasta que lo superes peleare contigo todas tus batallas Te guste o No.-_ Le dije calidamente veo como ella llora suavemente conmovida Para luego abrazarme fuertemente miedo a que me vaya Mas yo ni por un momento le permitire pensar en ello por lo que le devuelvo el abrazo con las mismas ganas

 _De veras crees eso .-_ Me dice esperanzada parece que aun no la convenzo mas no me importa si tengo que repetirlo mil veces lo hare si es necesario

Yo la sostengo con mis manos su rostro y apoyo mi frente con la suya para que me vea _Sabes eres un gatita terca lo sabes verdad mas no me importa si tengo decirlo 1000 veces lo hare todo con tal de ver esa Sonrisa que me alegra los dias Si lo creo kuroka creo que eres una mujer fantastica y si la vida de alguna manera nos juntara como pareja ese mismo dia en adelante todos los dias me harian sentirme como el hombre mas afortunado y enviadiado de todos asi que para responder tu pregunta si lo creo.-_ Le dije calidamente ella a cambio me besa en la mejilla y esconde su rostro en mi pecho no pude evitar colocarme un poco rojo por ese gesto tan inocente y sincero que no tenia el clasico deseo y lujuria que las chicas me daban

 _Gracias por todo, gracias por estar conmigo aunque no tenias que hacerlo gracias issei Nya.-_ Me dijo llorando suavemente Con una de sus hermosas sonrisas que me alegran el dia mientras que yo me limito a abrazarla y acariciar su cabeza y espalda suavemente feliz de poder darle un momento de confort bien merecido que tenia

Nos quedamos asi hasta que ella se durmio mientras me limite a acariciar su espalda y cabeza consiguiendo ronroneos suaves de ella a pesar de estar dormida me separo un poco para ver mejor su rostro y mi corazon se aprieta al ver las manchas de lagrimas en su linda cara que solo deberian poseer solo esas lindas sonrisa que me alegran los dias Bueno ya no mas Mientras viva y respire y me lo permita no dejare que mas lagrimas salgan solo sonrisas lindas de ellas y sollozos de felicidad

Despues de un momento de pensarlo decido llamar a Arthur necesito saber si lo sabia por lo que con cuidado y para no despertarla saco mi celular mojado de mi bolsillo que para mi suerte es aprueba de agua y marco a Arthur

Escucho unos cuantos anillos antes que Arthur responda

 _Issei que pasa.-_ Me dijo preocupado dado que era mas de la 1 am mas no me importaba necesito saberlo

 _Lo sabias.-_ me limite a responder a cambio yo a cambio escucho un suspiro

 _Te refieres a Kuroka verdad.-_ Me respondio un poco triste intuyendo a donde voy con esta conversacion

 _Si encontro a Vali revolcandose con Rias.-_ Le respondo con un poco de ira en mi voz recordar la escena hace que quiera ir a matar a ese bastardo mas mis pensamientos se interrumpen por kuroka que como sintiendo mi malestar aun dormida me abraza mas fuerte tratando de calmarme lo cual por suerte funciona

 _Era solo tiempo por desgracia Vali nunca le creyo cuando le dijo que lo amaba y aun si lo creyera dudo que le importaria despues de todo para el solo existen las batallas.-_ Me dice Arthur con pesar maldito Lucifer solo trata de acercarte denuevo a ella y provaras mis colmillos me quedo un rato en silencio pensando que hacer y una idea viene a mi la cual la ayudara a ella y de paso me ayudara a distraerme de toda esta mierda

 _Arthur me ire con Kuroka de Viaje un tiempo despues de todo luego de pasar por todos esos problemas por la Brigada de Kaos bien podria disfrutar la paz que tenemos con las demas facciones asi yo me relajo y de paso logro distraer a kuroka un poco que Opinas_ Le Dije A Arthur por el telefono despues de todo tanto Kuroka como Arthur se consideran hermanos siendo Kuroka la menor para disfrute de Arthur y por eso solo me sentiria comodo teniendo el consentimiento de el para llevarla conmigo

 _Sabes es una buena Idea te acompañariamos pero tanto yo como Le fay estamos ocupados por nuestra familia y Bikou tambien esta ocupado con su abuelo por lo son tu y ella diviertanse y issei por favor Cuidala_.- Me dijo Arthur preocupado al final

 _No te preocupes hermano la protegere con mi vida adios.-_ Le dije cortando la llamada despues de eso decidi volver a abrazarla y acariciar su espalda y cabeza tratando de darle confort en sus sueños

Punto De Vista Arthur

Despues que issei me colgara no pude evitar el suspiro supongo que issei no es el unico que se engaña a si mismo ya que sabia que lo de ellos no duraria mas me gustaba pensar que quizas vali cambiara despues de todo si Kuroka que era Una mujer coqueta cambio a un caracter mas reservado entonces el tambien podria cambiar mas me equivoque y el error lo pago Kuroka no pude evitar otro suspiro de frustacion creo que como diria issei esto vale mierda

Unos golpes de la puerta de mi habitacion me corta mis pensamientos

 _Adelante.-_ Me limite a decir y como lo sospeche era mi hermana que tenia una expresion de pesar en ella ya que ella al igual que yo penso que cambiaba Vali

Una risa sin humor sale de mis labios parece que todos somos igual de ingenuos que tu issei _Y cuanto escuchaste.-_ Le dije curiosos mas no molesto despues de todo Le fay era mi confidente por lo que no le tengo Secretos

 _Todo escuche y agradezco que el señor issei estuviera con ella si no quien sabe lo que pasaria.-_ Me dice triste mi hermana en eso tiene razon si issei no hubiera estado con ella no quiero pensar que le podria haber pasado despues de todo por mucha fortaleza que Kuroka muestre por dentro no lo es _Eso y que no puedo seguir mas al señor Vali hermano.-_ Me dijo Le fay Un poco sombria y no la culpo pensar que nuestro lider haria algo asi

 _No te preocupes yo tampoco por mas que que trate no puedo seguir a un lider sin Honor.-_ Le dije seriamente a mi hermana y es verdad ya no puedo no con esa muestra de tan poco honor por parte de el _Despues hablare con Bikou sobre esto.-_ Le dije un tanto cansado pensar que tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo es agotador y mi hermana como si leyera mi mente dando una reverencia cortes se despide para descansar lo cual es una buena idea

Punto De Vista Issei

Ya paso un rato lo mejor sera llevarla a dormir a mi cuarto secreto para evitar malos ratos una que cree con ayuda de la Señora Grayfia ya que no soporte mas el descaro de las chicas por lo que para evitarlas le pedi a La señora grayfia hacerlo ella sin ningun problemo lo tuvo en la noche tambien Agradeci que no indagara mucho y respetara mi desicion por lo que tomandola en el estilo nupcial y activando un circulo de transportacion algo que aprendi gracias a Le fay para llevarla a traves de circulo de transportacion y una vez llegamos a la habitacion la deposite en la cama suavemente y la cubri suavemente para que no se enferme ya que me condenen si dejo que se enferme prometi ser su guardian y eso significa cuidarla y lo hare una vez que confirme que estaba lista me disponia a dormir en el sillon cercano para que descansara mas no pude dar ni un paso antes que un suave pero firme agarre me detuviera para voltearme y verla despierta rapidamente me arodillo a su lado y sostengo su mano con ambas manos mias _Que pasa mi Niña usted deberia descansar.-_ Le dije mientras apartaba suavemente el pelo de su cara ella a cambio me dio un suave ronroneo ella se veia en conflicto y al percatarme de eso le dije _Mi niña usted sabe que me puede decir cualquier cosa.-_ Le dijo calidamente para darle confianza que para mi suerte funciono

 _Issei Nya cree que pueda dormir a mi lado Me siento muy sola.-_ Me dice ella rogandome con la mirada que diga que si mientras yo me limite a asentir tranquilamente si esta en mis limites con gusto la ayudare en lo que sea y si dormir con ella le da confort entonces como mayor gusto lo hago

 _Claro ningun Problema mi Niña.-_ Le dije calidamente a ella a cambio me sonrio esa sonrisa que alegra mis dias asi que cuidadosamente me acoste a su lado de ella y despues de manera inmediata ella se acurruco su cabeza en mi pecho y sus piernas las entrelazo con las mias _Descansa pequeña.-_ Le dije para besarla suavemente en la frente y acurrucarme con ella

 _Descansa Issei Nya.-_ Me dijo suavemente para acompañarme al mundo de morfeo

 **Mañana siguiente**

Una fuerte aura que pedia sangre me desperto junto con Kuroka yo de forma automatica la sostuve de forma protectora y me puse a mirar mis alrededores para encontrar a la amenaza mas cuando la encontre la fuente de esa sed me calme inmediatamente

 _Que necesita Señor Lucifer.-_ Le dije tranquilamente al Maou Lucifer sin dejar de abrazar a Kuroka Esa mirada no me gustaba la que daba a Kuroka y su pelo carmesi me recuerda a ella y me enfurece

 _Se puede Saber que haces con Esa Mujer cuando eres un hombre comprometido.-_ Me dijo el Maou Lucifer aumentando su aura Mientras la señora Grayfia se mantenia al margen me alegra saber que al menos alguien es cuerdo en esa familia Mas esas palabras hicieron que igualara la aura del maou tomando por sorpresa a marido y mujer por mi poder si creen que estado de vago como su hermana Sueñe Lucifer

 _Esta mujer como dice señor Lucifer es una Persona muy importante para mi asi que cuide su boca ya que usted sabe que no me temblaran mis colmillos a la hora de proteger a mi gente preciosa mas siendo la unica alegria de estos dias.-_ Le dije Mortalmente serio Mas mis ultimas palabras sacaron de balance a ambos eliminando el deseo de sangre

Que quieres decir Me dijo confundido al igual que la Señora Grayfia parece que no se los contos bueno no me sorprende de una cobarde que necesita de otros para pelear sus batallas

 _Osea que no les dijo que llevaba meses engañandome al igual que las demas chicas , tampoco les dijo que yo solo era un capricho de ella para salvarla de ese compromiso con raiser y que lleva engañandome con el hombre al que casi llegue a considerar un hermano si señor Lucifer con Vali Lucifer.-_ Les dije mortalmente serio ambos bajan la cabeza al menos tienen la decencia de parecer avergonzados por saltar a conclusiones apresuradas _Oigan cambien la cara segun el acuerdo de mi compromiso decia que solo es valido si ambos son virgenes o que fueron tomados por su prometido/a asi que ahora Basicamente señor Lucifer su Hermana es problema de vali no mio y mira ahora tendran en tu familia un poderoso demonio salido de un desendiente de Lucifer y del poder de la destruccion Todos Felices.-_ Dije con lagrimas al terminar aun me duele recordar esas cosas que todas esas promesas de ellas eran falsas Kuroka sintiendo mi tristeza me abraza suavemente tratando de calmarme yo se lo devuelvo unos segundos mas que nada para recuperar la compostura y luego me separo de ella y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento misma que me devuelve para derigir mi mirada a marido y mujer _Y bien que necesita señor Lucifer.-_ Termine serio tengo una propuesta por hacer

Veo que ambos se miran un segundo dandose entre el visto Bueno para inclinarse ante mi tanto Kuroka como yo jadeamos de sorpresa no lo esperabamos _Lo sentimos Issei No esperabamos que pasara esto si hay algo que podamos hacer solo dilo.-_ Me dijo para levantar la cabeza y el me da una mirada que dice que no hay opcion asi que suspirando resignado pienso bien podria aprovechar Para despues hacer sonar los dedos Ya se que pedir

 _Son 3 cosas de hecho creen que sera posible.-_ les dije tranquilamente al señor Lucifer el asiente sin dudar Bueno bien podria sacar algo de provecho a toda esta mierda _Primero me gustaria que mi casa actualemte este a mi nombre osea que sea Mia.-_ Le dije seriamente el asiente sin dudar _Bien lo segundo quitales las piezas a Kuroka para que Vuelva a ser 100 % Nekomata nuevamente.-_ ahora consegui un jadeo de sorpresa de Kuroka yo solo le doy una mrada que decia despues te explico cosa que para mi alivio ella acepta sin dudar veo a el Señor Lucifer aceptar sin dudar _Y por ultimo que no haya penas legales si mato a alguien de las facciones sobrenaturales en mi casa ya que como dije ahora solo poseo a mis padres por lo cualquiera que intente algo contra ellos no dudare en usar mis colmillos para matarlo es todo aceptas.-_ Le dije seriamente

Lo veo pensar un poco para luego asentir a si mismo _Bien acepto Siempre y cuando apoyes a la alianza en caso de una Amenaza.-_ Me dijo el tambien serio lo pense un segundo me parece justo despues de todo si ellos de una forma entran en guerra de forma directa o indirecta me afectara gravemente ademas no pase por todos esos problemas para que unos idiotas arruinen la paz que tanto se costo hacer

 _Acepto siempre y cuando tenga la garantia que mi familia esta bien como dije Señor Lucifer ya no los puedo poner en primera Prioridad Les pido Una disculpa por eso Y si acepta aun con esa Condicion estamos bien.-_ Le dije seriamente por mucho que me duela ya no me siento capaz de poner gente ajena como mis prioridades ya no, ademas si lo hago nadie me aseguraria la proteccion de mis padres antes tenia a las chicas para cuidar de ellos si algo me pasaba por eso de buena gana lo hacia pero ahora ya no confio en ninguna de ellas para hacerlo

Veo que pone una mirada de comprension _No te preocupes despues de lo que te paso por mucho que quiera culparte no puedo en tu lugar haria lo mismo no te preocupes.-_ Me dice tranquilamente puedo ver a Señora Grayfia estar deacuerdo con un gesto con la cabeza que piensa los mismo

 _Muchas gracias por entender.-_ Le dije sinceramente despues de todo ellos me ayudaron muchas veces

 _No te preocupes bien hora de sacar esas Piezas Dame un segundo.-_ Me dijo tranquilamente para hacer aparecer un circulo al lado de su oido _Maou Belcebue Puede venir por favor ,,.,, Gracias no se preocupe sera rapido.-_ Dice profesionalmente para que despues un circulo magico apareciera en el centro de la sala de la habitacion hizo aparicion el Maou Belcebue el creado de las piezas del mal usando una bata de laboratiro

 _Para me necesita maou Lucifer sabes que soy un hombre ocupado.-_ Dijo profesionalmente el maou A su colega

 _Necesitos si les puedes sacar las piezas del mal a la mujer de ahi.-_ Dijo el señor Lucifer seriamente veo a el maou Belcebue parpadear confundido a su colego pensando que escucho mal mas una mirada del Señor Lucifer le da a entender que es serio y despues le explicaria el al entender se limita a esta deacuerdo y sin mas veo a el Maou Belcebue crear un circulo magico al frente de el en el suelo

 _Bien Señorita para poder quitarle esas piezas sin dañarla necesito que se pare en este circulo.-_ dice el Maou Belcebue Profesionalmente, Kuroka mira entre el circulo y a mi insegura mas con una sonrisa le aliento a que lo haga despues de todo si hay algo en que soy conocido es que con mis seres queridos no se juega ejemplo fue que pesar de la diferencia de poder nada me detenia a la hora de protegerlos por que si el maou Lucifer sabe lo que le conviene no hara tonterias

Kuroka despues de mucho pensarlo acepta y entra en el circulo el cual con un resplandor la cubre completamente para que lentamente desde su pecho salieran 2 alfiles negros Dañados para que una vez fuera de ella se desmayara yo al tanto de toda la situaciones no dudo en atraparla para levantarla y sentarme en la cama con ella en mi regazo y de forma automatica la sostengo protectoramente mirando con cuidado al Maou Belcebue

 _Que le paso.-_ Le dije cautelosamente despues de tanta traiciones me cuesta confiar en la gente

 _Relajese señor Issei esta bien volvio a ser 100% nekomata mas el proceso agota a la persona a la cual le quito las piezas deje que descanse y estara como nueva.-_ Me dice el Maou Belcebue para calmarme y vaya que lo hizo pense que la perderia _Bueno sin mas me retiro Buenos Dias.-_ Dijo el Maou para teletrasportase y retirandose y sin mas me Vuelvo al Maou Lucifer

 _Bueno lo otro era que venia a anunciarte que habias logrado convertirte en Demonio Clase alta por lo que conseguiras tus piezas y formar a tu corte mas no creo que te importe ya que si las aceptas tendrias que volver a ser demonio y tu prioridad seria la sociedad demoniaca mas en estos momentos no te importa Verdad.-_ El me dice con un triste sonrisa es verdad ya no puedo tenerlos de prioridad

 _No Señor Lucifer y lo siento.-_ Le dije tambien con una triste sonrisa me agradaba fue como una hermano para mi

 _Descuida no fue tu culpa bueno sin mas me retiro Cuidate issei hasta la proxima.-_ Anuncia el Maou para irse con su esposa Y Una vez se fueron me limita a sostener a kuroka mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente disfrutando sus ronroneos aun dormida

Fue despues de un rato en esa posicion que Kuroka desperto mas No nos separamos nos quedamos juntos disfrutando la compañia del otro Mas fue roto por Kuroka

 _Por que lo Hiciste Nya pudiste pedir lo que quisieras hasta convertirte en el rey del harem_ Me pregunto Suavemente Kuroka Es verdad pude pedir lo que quisiera pero mi gente preciosa sera primero siempre

 _Tal vez pero no me arrepiento se que esas Piezas te recordaban a tu pasado a y ahora al bastardo Lucifer por lo que Bien podria aprovechar el deseo y darte tranquilidad y tal vez mas adelante como pago podrias darme unas de tus hermosas sonrisas.-_ Le dije calidamente pude sentir lagrimas en mi pecho mas no me importo yo me limite a acariciar su espalda y cabeza dejando que se desahogue

 _Gracias Nya Muchas gracias.-_ Me dijo aun llorando en mi pecho mas no me importe yo mi limite a abrazarla mas fuerte para decirle que no se preocupara que lo hice con gusto nos quedamos asi una rato para despues separarme suavemente de ella para tomar suavemente su rostro limpiar sus Lagrimas y luego apoyar mi frente a la suya para que me mirara

 _No te preocupes pero Kuroka Te tengo una Propuesta.-_ Le Dije suavememente ella Levanta una ceja curiosa para que prosiga _Me voy de viaje Kuroka quiero aprovechar para despejarme de toda esta mierda que sufri y bien podria hacerlo disfrutando con la paz que hay en las facciones que tanto trabajo costo lograr que dices me acompañas en esta aventura.-_ Le dijo Suavemente ella como respuesta me da esa sonrisa hermosa que siempre me a alegrado los dias Oscuros

 _Claro Issei Nya me gustaria acompañarte.-_ me dice alegremente aun sonriendo yo como respuesta le devuelvo la sonrisa

 _Entonces te parece empezar a arreglar las cosas para irnos esta noche.-_ Le digo tambien alegre ya que decidio acompañarme veo que jadea de sorpresa no esperando irse ahora mas yo respondo altiro para calmarla _Tranquila ya le avise a Le fay y los demas ellos estuvieron deacuerdo pero que no podrian ir.-_ Le dijo calmandola _Entonces empezamos Mi niña.-_ Le digo Calidamente que me responde con una sonrisa de la misma

 _Claro.-_ Me dijo para que empezaramos a empacar para irnos No se por que pero siento que sera un viaje inolvidable

 **En la noche a las afuera de la ciudad**

 _Bien lista para irnos.-_ le digo a kuroka que esta a mi lado ella se limita asentir deacuerdo mas veo que iba a decir algo para arrepentirse despues _Vamos Kuroka sabes que no hay nada que no me puedas decir.-_ Le digo a para darle confianza oara que me diga y parece que funciono

 _Veras Nya tengo un pequeño Capricho crees poder cumplirmelo_ Me dice Timidamente jejeje que linda cuando lo hace yo me limito a asentir con la cabeza ella me da una sonrisa alegre por respuesta para envolverse en un Brillo negro que una vez desaparece me muestra su forma gata misma que despues salto a mis hombros y se acomodo en ellos de una forma que parece que llevara un bufanda en mis hombros yo por me respuesta me limito a reir es tan linda esta gatita

 _Si ese es tu capricho claro no me importa.-_ le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza ganandome un ronroneo de ella y sin mas nos disponemos a salir de la ciudad dejando que el viento sea mi guia

 **Continuara**

 **Ahora respondere algunos comentarios**

jawad fan (Guest): Calma amigo todo a su tiempo ya que quiero algo realista no falso entre ellos

antifanboy: en cuanto a eso de sin harem no es dxd tal vez sea cierto mas me gustaria ser una excepcion a la regla despues de todo a su manera Todas las chicas son increibles en su propio derecho un ejemplo para darte una idea es Yasaka digo no cualquiera es capaz de gobernar sola y ser madre soltera y hacerlo bien o bien kuroka que tambien no cualquiera es capaz de convertirse en criminal solo para asegurar el bienestar de su hermana, por eso es que les doy protagonismo que bien merecidos tienen por ser increibles mujeres mas esto es solo mi opinion que no busca ofender a nadie

Krystyam091 no te preocupes amigo no ofendes y gracias por los consejos tratare de mejorar

 **Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo sus comentarios siempre son apreciados**

 **Se Despide Su Humilde Servidor WarRedMachine20**

 **Hasta la Proxima**


	4. Caos en Tokio: Rescatando a Kunou

**Saludos Damas y caballeros les saluda su humilde servidor WarRedMachine20 Trayendo el Cuarto capitulo De El guardian dragon de ante manos gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia espero que este capitulo este a la altura de sus Expectativas**

 **Exencion de Responsabilidad: No Soy Dueño De Nada**

 **Y Esto Lo Hice con El Fin De Entretener Nada Menos Nada Mas**

 **Dialogos**

 _Guardian .-_ personajes hablando

 **Dragon** Seres Sellados, seres mecanicos y dioses

[ **dragon guardian]** tecnicas de combate y/o Armas

 **Sin nada mas que decir Luz,Camara y ACCION**

Capitulo 4 Caos en Tokio: Rescatando a Kunou

 **Tiempo despues**

Punto De Vista Issei

Las estrellas en el cielo son tan hermosas era mi pensamiento mientras estaba acostado con Kuroka acurrucada conmigo al parecer se volvio adicta a eso ya que cuando le pregunte el porque de acurrucarse conmigo ella con timidez me dijo que si no me abrazaba no podia dormir yo viendole ningun problema y que ella podria descansar acepte total mientras ella es feliz, soy feliz

Actualmente nos encontrabamos en un pequeño campamento improvisado que hicimos despues de salir de Khou comenzamos a discutir donde ir y despues de tanto debate nos decidimos por tokio ya que por mi parte queria ir a saludar a la pequeña kunou ya que se lo habia prometido que iria a visitarla cuando tuviera tiempo y ahora que lo tengo podria aprovechar y ademas seria divertido ya que kunou es una gran amiga tanto que yo la veo como mi hermana pequeña y ella a mi como su hermano mayor Mientras Kuroka era mas que nada para comer Juro esta gata es una glotona pero no es que me importe si eso la hace feliz entonces no se diga mas

Para mi mala suerte no podia dormir acababa de tener otra pesadilla sobre las chicas abandonandome mas este fue peor ya que de alguna forma todos sus esposos de una forma o otra cada uno de ellos me hicieron ser su mejor hombre es decir me hacian ver como ellas se casaban con ellos sin nada que hacer mas que ver y lo peor en primera fila fue tan doloroso y frustante tanto que desperte sobresaltado para mi alivio Kuroka no habia despertado no queria preocuparla por mis problemas asi que utilizando una tecnica que aprendi para escapar con exito de los brazos femeninos me envuelvo en una nube de humo que una vez dispersa revela una almuada tamaño persona que esta atrapado en el abrazo en vez de a mi mientras soy libre de esas hermosas ataduras

Alabados sean Masashi Kishimoto creador de naruto(muy buena serie la recomiendo) y de esta hermosa tenica de escape

Una vez me aseguro que Kuroka sigue felizmente durmiendo me alejo un poco al bosque en que estamos suficiente para no despertarla pero lo suficiente como ir para haya si alguien se quiere pasar de listo con mi Niña yo solo dire estimado publico conocedor que aprenderan que hay mas de una forma de castrar a alguien que nunca imaginarian para dejar en claro nadie toca a mi Niña si puedo evitarlo .

Ya una vez en una distancia segura me apoyo mi espalda para caer al suelo y veo a la luna con las Estrellas me recuerda a como eran antes las cosas me gustaria pensar que yo era esa luna mientras que las chicas las estrellas mas sin embargo es una fantansia tan falso como Kuroka este enamorado de mi de tan solo imaginarlo me jodo de risa ella una amable y fiel mujer que por decir tiene un cuerpo hermoso y sexy fijarse en mi HAHAHAHAH que buen chiste mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al notar una calidez en mi cara para ver que son lagrimas HEHEH una risa sin humor sale de mis labios apuesto que si ese bastardo de Lucifer estuviera aqui estaria Burlandose de lo lindo

 **Compañero.-** Escucho a Ddraig decir a mi en tono preocupado algo no muy agradable para mi debido a que odio preocuparlo

 _Lo siento compañero no te desperte Verdad_.- Le dije a Ddraig tratando de cambiar el Tema algo que estan Obvio que Hasta un idiota como yo puede verlo

 **Se que Quizas no sea mucho pero sabes que siempre estare a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas.-** Me dijo mi compañero en el Crimen Tratando de animarme aunque ese ultimo comentario me molesto mucho

 _Ddraig lo hemos hablado tu eres como mi hermano tu compañia es y sera siempre un gran consuelo para mi de hecho si no me eh suicidado todavia es mas que nada que eso significaria que te irias con quien sabes que solo te utilizaria como con un objeto por lo que no gracias si puedo evitar a mi Hermano pasar ese mal rato lo hare con gusto.-_ Le dije Seriamente a Principio para terminar de manera suave _Asi que por favor no vuelvas a decir algo asi denuevo ok_ Le dije para recibir un ok suave de mi compañero _Tranquilo hermano hemos estado en situaciones peores sobrevivire pero por favor crees que puedo darme unos minutos.-_ Le dije Tratando duro de no llorar si mi compañero no esta deacuerdo no lo hare

 **Adelante compañero Hasta los mas fuertes lo necesitan.-** Me respondi Tratandome de animarme Gracias Ddraig y sin mas dejo que el dolor en mi Fluya a traves de mis lagrimas ODIO ESTA MIERDA SENTIRME DEBIL Y MISERABLE LO ODIO

Punto De Vista Kuroka

Empiezo a despertar sin notarlo de repente el sueño se fue me pongo a mirar alrededor para ver a Issei pero solo veo esta almuada de mi tamaño y no puedo evitar penso que me abandono y me cambio por Otra como vali lo hizo al final de cuenta ambos son dragones y hacen lo que quieren fui un tonta al confiar en el Mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar un ligero sollozo seguido de su aura algo que me alivia al saber que no me abandono pero al saber que es el me trae preocupacion por lo que me visto y empiezo a seguir los sonidos hasta encontrarme con su fuente y debo decir esta imagen apreta mi corazon y me hace sentir culpable por dudar de el ya que mi amigo issei esta hay llorando esta claro que el tampoco esta bien pero se lo guardo para no preocupearme con tal que estuviera feliz aun no me hago la idea de que este hombre a pesar de pervertido era un hombre que toda mujer deseaba ya que se preocupe por ella y que tenga una lealtal inquebrantable hacia a ella y todo ese entrenamiento que ha hecho a parte de hacerlo mas fuerte para protegerlas le a dado una musculatura decente y bonita que atraeria a mas de una mujer y para ser traicionado asi sacudo mi cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos no era momento para eso Issei me necesitaba y me condenaria si no la ayudaba

 _Issei que pasa Nya.-_ Le dije suavemente el al percatarse de mi presencia se limipia rapidamente las lagrimas y pone esa sonrisa falsa para hacer creer que todo esta bien algo que estoy empenzando a odiar ya que al poner a los demas en lugar de el en primera prioridad es algo bonito pero tambien es horrible ya que te descuidas a si mismo y no lo notas hasta que es demasiado tarde mas como en el caso de el que no tiene a nadie en estos momentos que se preocupe por el

 _Todo Bien Kuroka solo algo se me metio en el ojo todo esta bien_.- Me dijo tratando de parecer normal bien si esas tenemos no me gusta engañarlo pero si asi lo logro bueno que se le hara Nya por lo que finjo empezar a llorar y su mirada de panico me dice que cayo en mi pequeño Engaño

 _Issei Nya no confias en mi pense que lo hacias Nya_.- Le dije sollozando mientras fingia que mis piernas fallaban y termine en el suelo no paso Nisiquiera 2 segundos para que el este a mi lado y tomarme en sus brazos para sentarnos en contra del arbol con su espalda apoyada en el arbol mientras a mi me puso en su regazo y me abrazo suavemente acariciando mis oidos y espaldas trantando de calmarme tengo que decir que me hace sentir una gran calidez en mi ser ante su dedicacion a mi y esta calidez en mi pecho me hace sentir muy feliz mas que cuando estaba con vali mas esos pensamientos seran para otro momento issei es el problema y vamos a tratarlos _Issei Nya vamos dime que pasa_.- Le dije suavemente veo como su rostro se acerca el mio y el solamente lo hizo empezo a llorar desconsoladamente y su cabeza se puso en mi hombro yo como puedo trato de calmarlo acariciando su pelo y espalda no me gusta verlo asi me aprieta mucho el corazon y que mi hermana tuvo tambien que ver con esto no ayuda a sentirme mejor

 _POR QUE MIERDA PORQUE QUE HICE MAL ME ASEGURE DE MANTENER SUS SONRISAS QUE NUNCA LES FALTARA ALGO ESTAR PARA ELLAS EN TODO MOMENTOS Y LO LOGRE KUROKA, LO LOGRE ENTONCES POR QUE ME ABANDONARON_.- Me grito mientras aun me abrazaba no habia nada que pudiera decir para calmarlo ya que es un situacion irreparable su caso lo unico que puedo hacer es tratar de calmarlo y darle un poco de Confort

 _Tranquilo Issei Nya no puedo responder eso mas sin embargo puedo prometer que siempre estare para ti como lo haces para mi asi que por favor calmate_ .- Le dije tratando de calmarlo al terminar de hablar veo que levanta la cabeza y con la mirada desesperandamente me pide repitirlo que no estoy bromeando yo como respuesta le sonrio calidamente diciendo si con mi mirada el solo me da una sonrisa llorosa para volver apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro y seguir llorando mas suavemente esta vez mientras con mi manos acaricio su cabeza y espalda tratando de darle confort y mientras lo hago veo a cielo prometiendome algo con las estrellas como testigo

 **Prometo curar tu corazon Issei asi como tu lo haces con el mio**

Fue despues de un tiempo que el se calmo mas no me solto estabamos en un silencio comodo que fue roto por mi de forma suave no queria ponerlo Nervioso

 _Te siente mejor Nya_.- Le dije suavemente el me respondio moviendo la cabeza suavemente puedo sentir con mi senjustu que aun no encuentra paz que puedo hacer... ESPERA ya se que hacer por lo que suavemente me separo de el para sentarme a su lado y con mis mano suavemente tomo su cabeza y la pongo en mi regazo puedo verlo tensarse al parecer le recuerda a las chicas ya que su aura empieza a ponerse triste y depresivo bueno sobre mi cadaver dejare que pase eso por lo que con mis manos aplicandole un poco de senjustu empiezo a masajear y jugar con el pelo de su cabeza puedo sentir como sus musculos se relajan pero aun no es suficiente aunque creo saber como solo espero no se burle _Ne Issei Nya te gustaria que te cantara una cancion_.- Le digo un poco avergonzada a decir verdad a parte de Shirone nunca le eh cantado a nadie lo encontraba muy vergonsoso pero por Issei hare una excepcion Puedo ver como me mira sorprendido para luego sonreir suavemente para luego acomodarse mirando al cielo y tomar su celular y ponerlo en su pecho yo por curiosidad miro el Celular y no puedo evitar ponerme roja al verlo que esta grabando

 _Disculpa crees que puedas cantar mientras grabo la cancion llamalo instinto pero algo me dice que esta cancion sera un tesoro para mi.-_ Me dijo Issei suavememente puedo ver en sus ojos la suplica que dijiera que si suelto un suspiro resignado me pregunto si sabe el control que tiene sobre mi

 _Esta bien Nya pero solo si me prometes que solo la escucharas Tu.-_ Le dijo Seriamente aunque mi sonrojo le quito seriedad a mi Mensaje

 _Y dejar que otros escuchen tu hermosa voz no señor esta cancion la guardare celosamente solo para escucharla yo.-_ Me dijo suavemente con emocion en su voz y no puedo evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro al ver a su rostro emocionado a la espera que cante por lo que con un suspiro empiezo ante la mirada emocionada de Issei

 _Poner la Cancion celebra la vida de Axel_

 _No sé si soñaba,  
No sé si dormía,  
y la voz de un ángel  
Dijo que te diga:  
Celebra la vida._

 _Piensa libremente,_  
 _Ayuda a la gente,_  
 _y por lo que quieras_  
 _Lucha y sé paciente._

 _Lleva poca carga_  
 _A nada te aferres_  
 _Porque en éste mundo,_  
 _Nada es para siempre._

 _Búscate una estrella_  
 _Que sea tu guía,_  
 _No hieras a nadie_  
 _Reparte alegría._

 _Celebra la vida, celebra la vida,_  
 _Que nada se guarda_  
 _Que todo te brinda._  
 _Celebra la vida, celebra la vida,_  
 _Segundo a segundo y todos los días_

Bajo mi vista para verlo y tengo que reconocer que su mirada de adoracion me provoca un calor agradable en el pecho que me hace feliz por lo que continuo la cancion

 _Y si alguien te engaña_  
 _Al decir "Te Quiero",_  
 _Pon más leña al fuego_  
 _y empieza de nuevo._

 _No dejes que caigan_  
 _Tus sueños al suelo_  
 _Que mientras más amas_  
 _Más cerca está el cielo._

 _Grita contra el odio_  
 _Contra la mentira,_  
 _Que la guerra es muerte,_  
 _y la paz es vida._

 _Celebra la vida, celebra la vida,_  
 _Que nada se guarda_  
 _Que todo te brinda._  
 _Celebra la vida, celebra la vida,_  
 _Segundo a segundo._

 _No sé si soñaba,_  
 _No sé si dormía,_  
 _y la voz de un ángel_  
 _Dijo que te diga:_  
 _Celebra la vida, celebra la vida_  
 _y deja en la tierra tu mejor semilla_  
 _Celebra la vida, celebra la vida_  
 _Que es mucho más bella cuando tú me miras._  
 _Celebra la vida, celebra la vida._

Bajo mi vista para verlo a punto de caer al mundo de morfeo y puedo ver que por fin su rostro y energia muestra paz pero antes veo como guarda la cancion en su celular y me da una mirada de agradecimiento

 _Gracias Kuroka muchas gracias.-_ Me dice para luego quedarse dormido yo me quedo unos momento solo mirandolo para luego sonreir suavemente y empezar a jugar con su pelo Suavemente me alegra poder haberlo ayudado pienso antes que morfeo me llama tambien

 **Dia Siguiente en la Mañana**

Empiezo a despertar y ver que regresamos a nuestro campamento seguro que al despertar no me quiso molestar y por eso me trajo es muy considerado me hace sentir afortunada de tener a un amigo asi aunque no puedo evitar el dolor en el pecho al decir amigos supongo que quizas me estoy enamorando de el o tal vez no Mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar mi cancion de anoche que le cante a Issei que la esta Reproducion en su celular y con la vista lo busco para poder verlo cocinando con una expresion de total deleite por mi cancion esta bien voy a admitir que le guste mi cancion me hace feliz pero no estoy enamorada mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al verlo llegar con el desayuno

 _Aqui tiene mi Niña espero le guste.-_ Me dijo sonriendo calidamente mientras ponia un plato al frente mio con Sushi mi favorito

Es oficial eh caido perdidamente enamorada por este idiota lo cual curiosamente solo me alegra ya que con el quizas si puedo llegar a cumplir mi sueño despues de todo que el sea tan leal ayuda a que sea mas facil decirle ya que si lo comparo con vali a diferencia que con issei con el todo es mas facil y natural a diferencia que con vali que sentia que todo era obligado mas sacudo mi cabeza para pensar despues en eso aun no es el momento y siempre eh escuhcado a mis instintos ya que nunca me han fallado dirijo mi vista a issei viendo que me mira preocupado supongo que pense muy duro aunque que se preocupe me hace feliz yo con una sonrisa calida a el le digo que no se preocupe y el viendo eso vuelve a su desayuno al igual que yo con un silencio comodo mas que nada disfrutando nuestra compañia mutua

 **Dias despues**

Punto De Vista Issei

Despues de unos dias llegamos a Kioto con kuroka en forma gato comodamente en mi hombros debo decir que ultimamente se a puesto muy cariñosa conmigo algo raro pero no molesto ademas si la hace feliz entonces quien soy para detenerla

Estabamos en la plaza cuando muchos youkai que nos veia nos saludaban a kuroka amistosamente y en mi caso lo niños pidiendome autografos algo que me halaga y me hace feliz saber que tengo la admiracion de muchos niños aunque el verdadero problema son las miradas de deseo de mucha mujeres me dan antes cuando mi llama pervertida ardia intensamente hubiera aceptado ya que bien hay muchas que les gustaria que me acostase con ellas o todas juntas y no les molesta compartir mas lamentablemente mi llama se apago en estos momentos solo quiero que me dejen tranquilo ya que saber que solo se quieren revolcarse conmigo y luego irse no le ayuda a mi autoestima asi que como si escuchara mis pensamientos kuroka se enrollo mas fuerte en mi hombro y me lamio tiernamente mi mejilla para luego maullar algo a las mujeres que curiosamente despues dejaron esa mirada con un gesto de Decepcion que me hizo preguntar que les dijo pero bueno para mi alivio al menos dejaron esas miradas

 _Gracias kuroka ya veia que en cualquier momento saltaban hacia a mi y me violaban_.- Le dije a mi Niña mientras la acariciaba la cabeza ganado unos suaves ronroneos mas mi buen humor murio al ver humo en una direccion determinada si bien no soy de buena memoria pero cuando se trata de mis amigos puedo recordar hasta el mas minimo detalle y hay es donde viven La pequeña Kunou y la señora Yasaka por lo que rapidamente corro hasta ese lugar y una vez alli no puedo evitar preocupacion a la vista al ver la mansion de la señora Yasaka en este estado con si hubo una guerra al verla destrozada por lo que recorro la mirada para ver a varios soldados desmayados o muertos mi vista se pone rojo unos segundos el que haya hecho esto pagara rapidamente me acerco a uno de los guardias caido y kuroka que estaba en mis hombros regresa a su forma humana para ayudarme a curarlo y que me diga el problema asi que entre ambos tratamos de curarlo

Fue despues de un rato que logramos hacerlo reaccionar

 _Señor issei_.- me dice el guardia con dificultad al reconocerme yo mientras no dudo en responder pronto volvera a desmayarse y no perdere la oportunidad de saber que paso

 _Señor digame que paso.-_ Le digo desesperado este sentimiento no se va de que algo terrible paso

 _Disculpe señor issei pero secuestraron a la señorita Kunou.-_ Me dijo el guardian con dificultad al escucharlo mi vista se vuelve roja y mi aura se vuelve loca mas la fuerzo a calmarse entrar en panico o enojarme no traera de vuelta a Kuno _Ya se le informo a la Señora Yasaka ya viene en camino_.- Continuo el guardia para despues con toda la fuerza que le quedaba me sujeto fuertemente para trasmitirme el ultimo mensaje antes que la conciencia lo abandone y se desmaye _Por favor Salve a la señorita Kunou Señor issei.-_ me dijo antes de desmayarse yo mientras tomo sus manos y las coloco en su pecho Descuide gran guerrero la traere de vuelta aunque sea lo ultimo que haga

 _Kuroka podrias por favor curar a los guardias y ayudar a ellos por favor_.- Le digo mientras me pongo de pie con mi pelo tapando mis ojos ese bastardo que se atrevio a raptar a kunou deseara la muerte asi que publico conocedor si eres menor de edad no sigas leyendo por que voy a desfigurar brutalmente a ese sujeto mas mis pensamiento son interrupidos con un abrazo de Kuroka hehehe es increible el poder que tiene esta mujer en mi

 _Por favor promete que regresaras a mi se que no puedo pedirte no ir por muy peligroso que sea ya aunque te lo dijiera no me haras caso asi que por favor promete que regresaras con vida Nya.-_ Me dijo con no poca preocupacion en su Voz suelto un suspiro para calmarme tengo que ir tranquilo si algo me enseñaron Mis hermanos y hermana es que la calma es la clave y mi hermanita necesita que la salve por lo que fracasar no pasara no señor primero muerto mas mis pensamiento los interrumpo al sentir a kuroka tensa en mis brazos bueno señor soy su guardian y me condenen si no le doy confort a mi protegida por lo con cuidado tomo rostro de kuroka para apoyar mi frente en la de ella

 _Tranquila regresare ademas recuerda que por eso es que pase ese infierno de entrenamiento de ustedes para proteger a mi gente preciosa y Kunou es uno de ellos_.- Le dije tratando de tranquilizarla lo cual no funcion bueno entonces plan B _Que te parece esto yo Issei Hyodou te prometo a ti kuroka en el nombre del sekiryutei que regresare a ti Cueste lo que me Cueste mejor.-_ Le dije sonriendo calidamente tratando de darle confianza que para mi suerte funciono

 _Esta bien Nya_.- Me dijo suavemente mientras que con su mano apunto a una zona del bosque _Hay en esa Direccion es donde siento a la Pequeña Issei Nya.-_ Me dijo suavemnte yo asenti listo para partir mas un beso en la mejilla por parte de kuroka me saco de balance sonrojandome fuertemente por lo dirijo mi vista a su cara viendola sonreir travisamiente con un suave sonrojo _Para la Suerte Nya_.- Me dijo mientras regresaba para curar a los demas heridos

Yo me quede en shock unos segundos mas para Despues sacudir mi cabeza para despejarla y empiezo a correr hacia la zona indica y mientras lo hacia no podia evitar pensar en el control que esa mujer tiene en mi y que curiosamente no me molesta

 **Minutos despues**

Por fin llegue despues de correr una rato para ver una pequeña mansion escondida entre los arbolesl varios guardias vigilando bueno señoras y señores es hora de entrar a la mansion al estilo dragon osea destruyendo todo que opinas socio dije dirigiendo a mi compañero con una sonrisa salvaje

 **Digo que naci listo compañero a darle.-** Me dijo Ddraig imitando mi sonrisa bueno a darle se a dicho y conozco al compañero perfecto

Queen listo para el combate le dije a mi mano izquierda pero en vez del resplandor esmeralda salio uno carmesi que me respondio con la voz de una niña de 5 años emocionada

Naci lista hermano Me respondio Queen emocionada bueno veran publico conocerdor mientras entrenaba manejando mi lanza cortesia de Bikou esta empezo a hablar si señores a hablar aunque bueno a la hora de entregarlo Bikou dijo que tenia unas sorpresas y vaya sorpresa

flash Back

Me encontraba manobriando mi lanza que me regalo bikou en el bosque cerca de mi casa Para hacerme mas fuerte cuando esta empezo a hablar

 _Ola tu eres mi compañero.-_ Me dijo una voz joven de 5 años emocionada yo tan metido estaba que por reflejo me doy la vuelta y lanzo mi **[lluvia sanguinaria]** al frente solo para jadear de sorpresa al ver como mi lanza se estiro unos buenos kilometros y para cuando finalize la tecnica mi boca cayo al suelo practicamente por la destruccion ya que Practicamente cree un camino al acantilado y miro mi arma con el asombro mas sus palabras me confunden

 _¿Compañero?.-_ Le dije a mi lanza acaso hablo mas al escuchar decir si me hace jadear de sorpresa por lo que a esto Bikou se referia con Sorpresa bueno que se pueda estirar y hablar son interesante mi arma _Bueno pequeña seremos ahora tu ,Yo, Ddraig y Ascalon estas lista para la Accion.-_ Le dije suavemente me pone feliz saber que tendre otro compañero despues de todo entre mas mejor

 _Claro naci Lista para cualquier reto.-_ Me dice mi nuevo compañero feliz E _sto sera increible Puedes confiar en mi Nunca te fallare.-_ Me dice solemnemente algo que me hace sonreir suavemente y dar un gracias interno a Bikou por un nuevo compañero

Fin Flash Back

Balanceando mi lanza en mis manos planto un gran salto usando mis alas de dragon como impulso para caer por encima de ellos y ejecutar mi tecnica Mortal

 **[Lluvia sanguinaria]**

Grito mi tecnica mientras apuñalo a todos los guardias con mi tecnica y en el momento que termino el ataque y estoy en suelo todos caen muertos

Matar nunca fue mi agrado pero si algo aprendi es que si no los hago despues sera peor el mejor ejemplo es ese Psicopata de Freed si lo hubieramos matado desde el principio nos hubieramos ahorrado muchos problemas

Mientras Corro para adentrarme en la casa solo un pensamiento esta en mi cabeza

 **Espera Kunou te Salvare aunque sea lo Ultimo que haga**

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo sus comentarios siempre son apreciados**

 **Se Despide Su Humilde Servidor WarRedMachine20**

 **Hasta la Proxima**


	5. The Flame Welsh Dragon Gold scale mail

**SORPRESA REGALO DE NAVIDAD ATRASADO**

 **Saludos Damas y caballeros les saluda su humilde servidor WarRedMachine20 Trayendo el Quinto capitulo De El guardian dragon de ante manos gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia espero que este capitulo este a la altura de sus Expectativas**

 **Exencion de Responsabilidad: No Soy Dueño De Nada**

 **Y Esto Lo Hice con El Fin De Entretener Nada Menos Nada Mas**

 **Dialogos**

 _Guardian .-_ personajes hablando

 **Dragon** Seres Sellados, seres mecanicos y dioses

[ **dragon guardian]** tecnicas de combate y/o Armas

 **Sin nada mas que decir Luz,Camara y ACCION**

 **Capitulo 5: Rompiendo los limites : Balance Break The Flame Welsh Dragon Gold Scale Mail**

Unas vez me asegure que estaban todos muertos o inconsientes me adentro en la mansion matando a todo bastardo que se me cruza en el camino con Queen por lo general me sintiria mal pero recordar como dejaron la casa de Kunou y la señora Yasaka no me puede importar mas si mueren o no

Llego donde parece que la tienen ya que siento su aura tras esa puerta que esta siendo cuidada por un hombre en sus 30 años si tuviera que adivinar de cabellos negro desordenados con ojos azules vestido con una armadura samurai roja con su katana en su cintura todo en el me grita tener cuidado que no es como los anteriores mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando veo que me esta mirando con una mirada de superioridad que me esta cabreando ya el bastardo me subestima y nisiqueira hemos batallado

 _Valla que tenemos aqui al Sekiryutei que te trae por aqui._ \- Me dice el bastardo conservando su porte superior pensando que me puede derrotar Que dices Ddraig le demostramos lo contrario Le digo sonriendo salvajemente a mi compañero

 **Digo que lo destrozemos compañero** Me responde Sonriendo de igual forma Ddraig Suspiro para calmarme y dirijo mi vista a el bastardo al frente levantando a Queen lo apunto Amenazadoramente

 _Preparate bastardo tu eliges o te mueves o te mato_.- Le dije seriamente Veo que en vez de asustarlo lo emociono simplemente genial otro maniatico de la batalla Veo que el bastardo se pone en posicion de batalla sacando su katana una de hoja roja sangre con empuñedura negra como la noche y ponerse en Posicion de combate por respuesta suelto un suspiro de resignacion siempre es la batalla _Al menos me puedes decir tu nombre.-_ le dije mientras tambien me pongo en posicion si o si derribare a ese bastardo cueste lo que me cueste y salvare a Kunou nada me detendra

 _Mi nombre es Ren ``La luna Sangrienta`` nombre que me gane por todas las batallas y mantansas que hice y por cierto ninguna me sastifacio por ser demasiado facil asi que por favor Sekiryutei has que dure y entretenme.-_ Me dice el Bastardo sonriendo Psicopatamente yo por respuesta salto al aire y ejecuto mi tecnica Mortal

 **[Lluvia sangrienta]**

Para mi sorpresa el bastardo logro bloquear mi tecnica dificilmente pero lo logro y apenas sudo

 _Eso es todo lo que tienes Sekiryutei por que si eso es todo no eres mejor que los bastardos que eh matado_.- Me dijo aburridamente Mas no me rendire Salvare a Kunou aunque sea lo ultimo que haga asi que continue Usando la **[Lluvia Sangrienta** ] mas el seguia bloqueandola no dejaba apertura fue despues de varios intentos y ver que no lo lograba que retrocedi para tomar distancia mientras logre agotarlo un poco yo tambien me agote un poco asi que es hora de cambiar de tactica

 _Queen gracias amigo descansa_ **.-** Le dije a mi arma misma que se envolvio en un resplandor rojo y regresar a la Booster Gear Para enseguida Esta brille oro y materializara a Ascalon de forma completa en mis manos _Bueno Ascalon Lista_.- Le dijo a mi compañera espada Mientras con ella apunto a Ren

 **Lista Señor issei.-** Me respondio seriamente mi compañera y una vez tener el visto mire desafiando a Ren Buscando aperturas que no habian para mi mala suerte

 _Asi que ahora espadas por mi no hay problema espero que esta vez seas mas fuerte que con tu lanza_.- Me dijo el loco Psicopata para que despues ambos en una explosion de velocidad desaparecieramos y comenzaramos a chocar espada a lata velocidades que me hace agradecer a Arhtur ya que si no hubiera entrenado con el no hubiera tenido oportunidad contra ren

SONIDO METÁLICO SECO

SONIDO METÁLICO SECO

SONIDO METÁLICO SECO

SONIDO METÁLICO SECO

SONIDO METÁLICO SECO

Mas el bastardo de una forma logro desarmarme mandalo al cielo a ascalon yo por ese hecho quede en Shock unos segundos aprovechados por Ren que con una potente patada en mi plexo solar que me quito el aire y me hizo escupir sangre y hacer que impacte duro contra la pared yo como puedo levanto la vista lo veo atrapar a ascalon en el aire para luego lanzarmela para que esta a se clavara a centimetros de mi cabeza

 _Si esto es todo lo que tiene el sekiryutei de esta generacion entonces sera mejor que te rindas mocoso no podras derrotarme_.- Me dijo aburridamente con una mirada de superiodad que me cabrea a mas no poder ya que odio que me miren menos Estoy a punto de aremeter contra el cuando Ddraig interrumpe mis pensamientos

 **Compañero recuerda lo que dijo Arthur ``la victoria en el campo de batalla esta para la mente fria y calmada``** **si quieres ganar debes calmarte y concentrarte** Me dio Ddraig seriamente yo una vez registro esta palabra tomo una profunda respiracion para calmarme Que para mi suerte Funciona

 _Gracias compañero_.- Le dijo a Ddraig para despues ponerme de pie me niego a rendirme no sin Poner a Kunou a salvo por lo que tomando a ascalon de la pared y materializan a Queen en mi otra Mano entro en **[Modo Dragon de Fuego]**

 **[Modo Dragon de Fuego]** el cual me permite envolver mi cuerpo con mi fuego de mi magia **[Dragonslayer]** y poder usarla para combatir

 _Bien Ren listo para el segundo Round_ .-Le dijo salvajemente el por respuesta se limita a darme una sonrisa confiada que pronto eliminare _Bien aqui voy.-_ Le grite al bastardo para inciar mi Contraataque

 **[Rugido del Dragon de Fuego]** grite para liberar una potente llamarada desde mi boca a Ren que la esperaba pacientemente

Punto De Vista Ren

Debo admitir que este ataque esta mejor Que los anteriores pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme por lo que con un salto evado el ataque mas mi paz no me dura al ver que del mar de llamas sale Ascalon cubierta de estas mismas Llamas yo al ser tomado por sorpresa me limito a desviarlo como puedo con mi katana mas eso fue mi perdicion ya que lo perdi de vista mas al momento de desviar a Ascalon lo siguiente que cruza mi vista es ese mocoso tan sorprendido estoy que no sere capaz de bloquear este ataque MIERDA

Punto De Vista Issei

 _Toma bastardo mi nueva tecnica la combinacion de Queen con mi fuego_ **[Dragonslayer].-** Le grito a Ren que puedo ver que logre atrapar por sorpresa

 **[Fuego sanguinario]**

Y libero mi tecnica mas esta ves las estocadas estan cubiertas de fuego por lo que produce doble daño que se demuestra al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Ren al ser atravezado por ser cortado y quemado

Ya una vez termino mi ataque veo como el cuerpo de Ren cae sin vida al suelo todo chamuscado con mas agujeros que un Queso suizo mas una vez que toco suelo y lo veo derrotado no puedo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo y jadear fuertemente Mierda pensar que gane por que me subestimo fue pura suerte pero mas eso en esta situacion no importa por lo que guardando a Ascalon y a Queen entro en la habitacion rompiendola de una patada y al busca con la mirada a Kunou y cuando la encuentro no puedo evitar correr como loco ya que esta enjaulada con su cuerpo y rompa bastante maltratado yo temiendo lo peor empiezo a olfatearla un truco que me enseño Ddraig cuando obtuve este cuerpo de Dragon Humanoide que esperaba nunca tener que usar resulta que toda las personas tienen un olor y si en el caso su olor esta mesclado con algo que no perteneces a dicha persona entonces significo que fue violada para mi gran alivio solo la golpearon algo que puede superarse tomo una respiracion profunda para enfrentarme al bastardo que esta sentando unos metros de mi en lo que parecer ser un trono por lo que me levanto y le planto cara

 _Muy bien el placer de decirme tu nombre para tu lapida ya que de aqui no sales vivo maldito_.- Le dije mortalmente serio a este que mirando mejor es un hombre en sus 30 años peligris ojos sangre vestido con zapatos negros con unos pantalones negros con una camisa negro y un Blaizer encima negro con una corbata roja y para rematar tiene 9 colas de zorro plateadas con unas orejas de zorro por respuesta solo se rie pensando que es una amenaza vacia bueno el que rie ulrimo rie mejor

 _Valla cuanta arrogancia muestras mocoso pero para responder tu pregunta mi nombre el Silver ``El zorro de la luna llena`` se me dio el nombre debido a que en la luna llena mi poder estalla y en este estado soy capaz de soltar todo mi poder que gracias a mi entrenamiento que hice es capaz de Rivalizar con el de Yasaka y da la casualidad que hoy es luna llena osea mi victoria absoluta mocoso_.- Me dijo con superioridad yo por respuesta suspiro enserio por que me enfrento contra puros Frikis

 _Y yo soy Issei Hyodou actual Sekiryutei y dime por que hiciste esto_.- Le dije seriamente misma que este me devuelve para responder

 _Bueno viendo que iras a la tumba de igual forma podria decirte veras yo no estoy deacuerdo con Yasaka su forma de gobernar me enferma debido a que muchas veces se pudieron superar conflictos si hubiera sacrificado y usado a sus guerreros pero no la inutil mujer prioriso su salud en vez de la victoria por lo que al robar a su hija la hare que me seda el trono a cambio de su hija y asi una vez que gobierne pondre a los Youkai Como la Raza suprema aunque tenga que sacrificar a la mayoria de ellos para Lograrlo_.- Me dijo el bastardo para reir psicopatamente enserio por que todos mis enemigos son gente que se le cayo un tornillo mas esa ambicion no la dejare cumplir la señora Yasaka es mejor que el despues de todo un rey no es nada sin su gente algo que ella entiende por eso los protege mas este bastardo no lo entiende por lo que lo derrotare sin piedad

 _Lastima hay cambio de planes que seran patearte el trasero y llevar a Kunou con su madre_.- Le dije seriamente este por respuesta se pone de pie hasta quedar en una distancia enfrete de mi de pie en poscion de pelea por lo que tomo como señal para iniciar mas se que este bastardo es duro y saber que estamos en la luna llena lo hace nivel de la Señora Yasaka y por lo que escuche ella es capaz de hacerle frente a un Rey Dragon por lo que ire con todo

 **[Pausa Equilibrio Booster Gear El dragón Galés Escala Correo]**

Fuego rodea mi cuerpo para que este despues desaparezca haciendo parecer mi armadura carmesi

Ambos estuvimos en posicion esperando quien Daria el Primer Golpe Bueno Ddraig me dijo que la mejor defensa es el mejor ataque por lo que iniciare este Enfrentamiento

A si que en una explosion de velocidad misma que Silver Imito nos Encontramos en el centro del campo iniciando un Brutal Cambio de golpes que ninguno lograba conectar fue asi durante unos segundos en donde ninguno conectaba un golpe ya que ambos esquivabamos los ataques del otro mas Silver me tomo desprevenido Haciendo una finta logrando confundir y asi logro acertarme un golpe en mi Plexo solar mismo que me hizo perder el aire y escupir sangre Por lo que aprovechando mi paralisis momentania volvio a pegarme en el plexo solar mas esta vez fue una patada que me mando a volar e impactar Duro contra el Muro para luego Caer duro contra el Piso con mi armadura Destrozada

 _Eso es todo mocoso_.- Me pregunto tratando de provocarme Silver Mas todo lo que consiguio de mi Fue una Sonrisa Desafiante mostrando que necesitara mas que eso para derrotarme Una vez que estuve de pie Silver sin bajar su Guardia me Devolvio la sonrinsa _Veo que tienes Agallas mocoso eso es algo que puedo respetar.-_ Me dijo Silver Levemente impresionado

Una vez que logre recuperme volvi a ponerme en guardia Mas esta Vez invoque solamente mi Booster Gear

 **[Dragon Booster]**

La Booster Gear Hizo acto de precensia yo rapida active mi habilidad Basica

 **[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost]**

Por lo general cada Boost Tarda 10 seg mas yo gracias mi entrenamiento con los chicos logre reducir ese intervalo a 1 segundo por que en solo 5 segundos logre 5 Boost

 _Y que haras con esos impulsos Mocoso_.-Me pregunto Silver Intrigado mas no Cauteloso parece que aun me subestima Bien su error mas no me importo ya haria comer sus palabras

 **[Trasnfer]**

Colocando mi Booster Gear en mi cabeza Hice que mis impulsos fueran a mi cerebro para mejoraran mis reflejos gracias a mi Transfer que enviaba mis Impulsos donde yo quisiera en este caso a mi cerebros para mejorar mis reflejos y como toque final

 **[Modo Dragon de Fuego]**

y mis llamas me envolvieron mi cuerpo mejorando mi fuerza para que Nuevamente en una Explosion de velocidad Volvimos a entrar en un Brutal Intercambio de Golpes mismo que nuevamente al Principio nuevamente no conectaban ya que solo lograban rosarnos mas esta vez pude ver su finta por lo que esta vez seria Mi Contraataque por lo que usando mis reflejos mejorados gracias a mis Boost logre Esquivar esa finta apenas mas era suficiente por lo que usando el impulso ganado por el intercambio de golpes logre conectarle un poderoso derechazo en su cara que con mi fuego doblo el daño mas mi tecnica no acabo por lo que continue golpeando mas esta vez fue con las Izquierda y asi Inicio mi Rafaga de golpe de ambos lado

Izquierda

Derecha

Izquierda

Derecha

Izquierda

Derecha

Izquierda

Derecha

Izquierda

Derecha

Izquierda

Viendo que se me acabo el impulso use todo el que me quedaba para mi siguiente golpe. _TOMA ESTO BASTARDO LOS FRUTOS DE MI ENTRENAMIENTO Le Grite Fieramente_

 **[Dempsey Roll]**

Y Conecte ese derechazo justo en su abdomen y una vez que lo golpie lo mande rodando brutalmente hasta que una pared lo detuvo y lo hizo caer pesadamente al suelo

yo jadeantemente me quede ahi recuperando el aliento por mucho daño que pareciera que hise se que necesito mas para derribar a este bastardo debido ya que lo veia ya ponerse de pie aturdido pero de pie Definitimanete este tipo no es ningun chiste

 _Tengo que reconocerlo esa Tecnica dolio La cabeza Aun me da vueltas_.- Me respondio Silver jadeando mas su mirada cambio ya no era de superioridad por fin me reconocio como un oponente digno Eso significa no mas juegos . _Te parece si llevamos esto al siguiente Nivel_.- Me dijo Silver para que todo su cuerpo fuera envuelto en un resplandor blanco que poco a poco iba creciendo tanto que la casa no lo soportaria y la destruiria y lo peor los escombros enterrarian viva a Kunou por lo que Corriendo rapidamente a la jaula de Kunou la rompo para poder levantarla al estilo princesa para saltar a la venta mas cercana y de un salto atravesandola con mi espalda y una vez toque suelo rodee un poco para poder ponerme de pie mas lo que se trasformo Silver me Hizo jadear de asombro y terror ya que una vez el resplandor termino se pudo ver donde estuvo la casa a un gigantesto zorro plateado con sus ojos rojos mirando fieramente y que decir de su aura es increible asi que esto es el nivel de un Rey Dragon

 **Y que te parece mocoso asustado.-** Me dijo Silver en su forma zorro yo por el asombro no soy capaz de responder _Bueno como me siento generoso te dejare que pongas segura a esa chiquila despues de todo no queremos que muera verdad.-_ Me dijo en bastardo con una sonriza dientuda yo una vez que nombro a kunou baje la vsta para verla en mis brazos yo sin dudar en una explosion de velocidad tomo una gran distancia para ponerla con la espalda apoyada en un arbol del bosque en ese momento veo que despierta empezo a mirar a todos lados con panico una vez que desperto y cuando su mirada se apoyo en mi se calmo para saltar a mis brazos y llorar Desconsoladamente como puedo trato de darle confort

 _Hermano issei crei que moriria.-_ Me dijo angustiada Kunou demonios maldito Silver me las pagaras por hacerla Llorar nos quedamos asi un rato ella llorando y yo calmarla como podia fue una vez que se calmo que ya sabia que hacer por lo que la tomo de los hombros suavemente y le sonrio calidamente

 _Kunou tengo volver para derrotarlo si no nunca estaran seguras ni tu ni la Señora Yasaka por lo que por favor quedate aqui deacuerdo.-_ Le dije suavemente veo que sus ojos se estritecen pero acepta Ella sabe que no hay mucho que pueda hacer _Gracias Pequeña prometo que no morire por lo que Regresa a pueblo a Informarle a La Señora Yasaka sobre todo esto mientras yo lo Entretengo Confio en ti Pequeña.-_ Le digo Calidamente para besar su frente y soltarla ella retrocede lentamente para comenzar a correr _Por favor ten cuidado.-_ Le grite para que me escuchara espero hasta que se vaya para regresar en una Explosion de velocidad y llegar ante Silver que me Mira con Aburrimiento

 _Sabes que apenas te mate ire por ella antes siquiera salga del bosque verdad.-_ Me dijo Indiferentemente como si no importara que ella escapo

 _Bueno sera sobre mi cadaver que llegaras a ella.-_ le grite para luego activar mi Armadura carmesi

 **[Balance rotura Booster engranaje del dragón Galés Escala Correo]**

Fuego rodea mi cuerpo para que despues fuera reemplazado por mi armadura carmesi mas apenas me la puse el bastardo de Silver en una explosion de Velocidad Apareciera sobre mi Golpeandome con una de Sus Patas enterrandome en el suelo Mierda que Dolor

 **Punto De Vista plata**

Mantego mi pata unos segundos donde estaba el Mocoso **debo reconocerlo tienes agallas mocosos pero con eso no basta para derrotarme.-** le dije para continuar golpeando

 **ZARPAZO**

 **ZARPAZO**

 **ZARPAZO**

 **ZARPAZO**

 **ZARPAZO**

 **ZARPAZO**

Despues del Ultimo Golpe Retrocedo unos pasos para verlo y su estado es lamentable su cuerpo que ya no tiene su armadura Esta mostrando que su cuerpo esta cubierto por Sangre y marcas de Garras por todo el Cuerpo y sin Contar que tambien escuche como le rompi todos los Huesos y si esta todavia en una pieza es debido que su cuerpo es bastante resistente y fue cuando lo crei muerto me disponia a atrapar a la mocosa que su voz me detiene y provoca un escalofrio ya que deberia ser Imposible Que sea el Mocoso pero al darme Vuelta ahi Esta de pie Temblando y jadeando fuertemente pero de pie

 _AAAAdonnnndeeeee vaaaas.-_ Me dijo el mocoso de pie a duras a penas _Eeeeel Coooommbaaateee nooo aaaaa terrrrmiiinaaaado_.- me dijo jadeando fuertemente pero de pie es imposible

 **Como mierda estas de pie estas practicamente en las puertas de hades, te rompi todos los huesos entonces como.-** Le grito Escandalizado ya que esta Practicamente muerto rompi sus huesos y musculos nisiquiera deberia estar de pie entonces como mierda se levanta que debo hacer para acabar su miserable existencia

 **Punto de vista Issei**

Mierda duele todo mi cuerpo es tan doloroso como la maldicion de samael que Shalba me inyecto en nuestra pelea pero no me rendire aunque todo mi cuerpo este hecho mierda y solo pueda mover un dedo seguire peleando no sin asegurar la seguridad de mi gente querida mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por Silver Llorando de como no eh muerte hheheh no es que fuera la primera vez que estoy practicamente muerto e estado muchas veces mas de las que me gustarian entre la vida y la muerte pero que hago este bastardo es fuerte por lo que veo solo me queda una opcion para darle la vuelta a esta pelea

 _Ddraig forzare una Evolucion a mi Booster Gear para que Pueda Fusionarse con las llamas de mi magia [Dragonslayer] y tener una oportunidad de derrotarlo_.- Le dije serio a mi compañero de forma mental Mas mi compañero al escuchar lo que quiero hacer me habla bastante alterado dado que conoce los riesgos

 **Estas loco compañero es muy arriesgado recuerda que la armadura tiene propiedades Dragonicas y la magia [Dragonslayer] esta destina a destruir a todo lo que sea Dragon practicamente te suicidarias al intertarlo**.- Me dijo Ddraig bastante alterado y preocupado y no lo culpo practicamente estoy poniendo mi vida en una apuesta pero no hay de otra

 _Tal vez tengas razon Ddraig pero no nos queda de otra viste que con un simple golpe destruyo el balance break no nos queda opcion Ademas tu mismo lo Dijiste la forma de hacerlo evolucionar a la Sacred Gear es por medio de la Voluntad Por lo que no me rendire hasta Lograrlo_.- Le dije a mi compañero mentalmente puedo escuchar su suspiro de resignacion lo siento socio no hay de otra

 _Esta bien socio pero recuerda juntos hasta el final por lo que te ayudare_.- Me dice mi compañero gracias Ddraig bueno aqui vamos

Primero **[Modo Dragon de Fuego]** para que mi cuerpo se rodee de la flama de mi magia para Ahora hacer la parte dificil hacer que trabajen en equipo mis llamas con mi armadura

 **[Balance rotura Booster engranaje del dragón Galés Escala Correo]**

Mas al momento de ponerme mi armadura siento un dolor insoportable que obliga a mi cuerpo a arrodillarse ya que puedo sentir mi armadura tratando de aceptar a mi flama pero pasa el tiempo y lo unico que siento el dolor hasta puedo escuchar la risa de silver pensando que me Suicidaria fue cuando el recuerdo de Kunou herida vino a mi mente el pensamiento de saber que si gana este bastardo solo traera tragedia a la Youkai No lo puedo permitir por lo que forzando a mi cuerpo logro ponerlo de pie puedo ver que esta accion calla a Silver para jadear de asombro pero ahora lo unico que puedo pensar es que evolucione mi armadura por lo que hago una suplica a mi Sacred Gear

 _POR FAVOR BOOSTER GEAR ESCUCHA A MI VOLUNTAD POR FAVOR ADAPTATE A MIS LLAMAS Y EVOLUCIONA PERMITEME SUPERAR ESTE OBSTACULO Y VOLVERME MAS FUERTE PARA PROTEGER A MI GENTE PRECIOSA_ **.-** Le grite a mi Sacred Gear y como si escuchara a mi suplica tanto mi llama como mi Armadura puedo sentir fusionandose el calor dolorosa que sentia empieza a desaparecer para acambio sentir como mi cuerpo recuperar fuerza el como mi heridas son curadas y mis hueso arreglados y acomodados fue despues de unos momentos que las llamas que me rodeaban desapareciendo revelando mi estado actual y llevarme la sorpresa que lo logre que mi armadura evolucionara ahora en vez de carmesi es un hermoso dorado flameante y en vez de mis Esmeraldas que estaban incrustadas ahora son hermosos rubies simplemente se ve hermosa y poderosa mi armadura y la ligera capa de fuego que me rodea me otorga una presencia intimidante mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el grito de jubilo de Ddraig

 **HAJAHAJHAJA compañero lo lograste evolucionaste al balance Break ahora Pudiste crear con tu determinacion su forma evolucionada solo conseguida cuando tengas tu [Modo dragon de fuego] activada algo que ninguno de tus predecesores a logrado crear un Balance Break a la Booster Gear la cual sera conocida como [Balance Break Booster Gear The Flame Welsh Dragon Gold Scale Mail] ahora calculando tu fuerza actual estas al nivel de un Rey Dragon osea que tienes oportunidades de Vencer compañero ademas de alguna forma tu magia [Dragonslayer] tambien oyo tu suplica ya que esa magia fue la que te curo compañero** Me dijo Draig con arto Orgullo e incredibilidad en su voz creo que pensaba que estabamos condenados mas no lo culpo aunque me alegra que se haya equivocado tambien puedo escuchar a Ascalon y a Queen dandome sus felicitaciones por el nuevo Balance Break a la Booster Gear

 _Asi que_ _ **[The Flame Welsh Dragon Gold Scale Mail]**_ _se llama mi nuevo balance break eh_ me dije asi mismo esto esta bien _Gracias Booster Gear Gracias magia [Dragonslayer] no despediciare esta oportunidad que me dieron_ dije a mi magia Y a mi Sacred Gear para luego en una explosion de velocidad logro tomar por sopresa a Silver para poder darlo un potente puñetazo en su maldibula mandandolo al cielo mas mi ataque no termina por lo que rapidamente usando mis alas que gracias a mi nuevo balance Break son alas de dragon hechas de fuego me colo detras de silver para darle una potente patada para enviarlo al frente mas aun no termino por lo que nuevamente en una explosion de velocidad aparesco atras de el y darle un puñetazo que lo manda al cielo y asi contine con este ataque que solo mostro a un punto amarillo mandando a volar a uno plata por todos lados

prisionero de guerra

prisionero de guerra

prisionero de guerra

prisionero de guerra

prisionero de guerra

prisionero de guerra

prisionero de guerra

Y Para terminar lo golpeo con un golpe de martillo en la espalda para Exclamar el nombre de la tecnica que lo manda a suelo y golpearlo Brutalmente al suelo

 **[Rafaga de Dragones]**

Y una vez que golpea al suelo bajo tambien Al Suelo para un vez toca suelo empezar a jadear mierda me estoy cansando creo que me queda unos minutos mas antes de quedar completamente agotado despues de todo mi Magia solo me curo mas no me dio energias mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver a silver salir de la nube de humo mirando herido y furioso

 **Muy bien mocoso de mierda me artaste te acabare con mi tecnica mas fuerte .-** me Dijo muy furioso para luego empezar a Brillar y soltar a su alredededor burbujas de color celeste y rojas si no fuera por que se que es su ataque mas fuerte hubiera quedado hipnotizado ante la vista debido a que es muy hermosa mas mi spensamientos son interrupidos al escuchar la voz de panico de Ddraig

 **Esto es malo compañero reconozco esa tecnica cuando estaba libre una vez me enfrente contra un zorro youkai de Nueve colas que si no me equivoco se llamaba Kurama era conocido en ese tiempo com el Youkai mas Fuerte que por cierto me dio un tiempo dificil para derrotarlo y este ataque que hace Silver era unos de sus mas poderosos que hacia el bastardo por ,lo que cuidado y no te contengas compañero** _Me dice Ddraig muy preocupado ya veo entonces es buen momento de usar mi ataque mas poderoso aun recuerdo esa tecnica hasta ahora es mi tecnica mas fuerte que la logre en honor a el Señor Tannin_

 **FLASH BACK**

Fue antes de llegar a casa y todo se fuera a la mierda que habia lograr completar el entrenamientos con los chicos y de ese entrenamiento logre completar mi tecnica que puedo considerar como la mas fuerte

En ese momento estaba frente a El señor tannin en una zona rocosa donde no habia nadie le habia pedido que me llevara para mostrarle algo

 _Bien Cria que deseas enseñarme_.- Me dijo El señor Tannin curioso Yo por respuesta Sonrio Salvajemente me muero por ver su cara de impresion

 _Muy bien aqui voy Señor tannin por favor preeste atencion dado que solo soy capaz de hacerla un vez por hoy dado que recien la complete y me dejo muy agotado.-_ Le dije al Señor tannin el por respuesta se limita a un movimiento de cabeza indicandome a continuar sin perder su mirada curiosa Muy bien aqui voy

 **[Modo Dragon de fuego]**

Ya una vez hecho mi fuego rodeandome inclino ligeramente las piernas y el fuego al mi alredededor lo vuelvo mas fuerte y caliente y que ademas hago que girar mas fuerte al mi alredededor mientras inalando una gran cantidad de aire que despues de unos momentos empieza tambien a inalar el fuego que me rodea y una vez todo inalado lo expulso todo de mi boca al cielo mientras grito el nombre de la tecnica que espero enorgullesca a el Señor tannin por todo lo que ha hecho por mi

 **[Arte Secreto Del Asesino de Dragon: Blaze Meteor]**

Y disparo un Intenso mar de llama al cielo Imitando a un poderoso meteoro que ilumina unos intantes al territorio del Señor Tannin desapareciendo en el firmamento Fue despues de unos momentos de terminar el ataque y recuperar el aire que dirijo mi vista al rostro del Señor tannin Y el Orgullo y asombro que me dedico juntos con esas palabras las tendre siempre como un tesoro en mi mente

 _Increible era de esperarse de mi discipulo mas fuerte_ **.-** Me dijo con ese tono de un padre orgullo por respuesta le sonrio felizmente ,feliz de poder enorgullecer al que considero como a un segundo padre

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Miro Unos segundo a Silver para iniciar mi propia tecnica letal lo que haciendo que la capa de fuego se volviera mas gruesa , caliente e intensa para una vez hecho mi fuego empezara a rodearme inclino ligeramente las piernas y el fuego al mi alredededor lo vuelvo mas fuerte y caliente y que ademas hago que girar mas fuerte al mi alredededor mientras inalando una gran cantidad de aire que despues de unos momentos empieza tambien a inalar el fuego que me rodea y una vez todo inalado apunto a Silver para verlo a el tambien listo tambien con su tecnica listo con sus colmillos brillando indicando que lanzara la tecnica por lo que ambos gritando los nombres de nuestras tecnicas las disparamos el uno al otro

 **[Bijuudama] .-** Grita Silver del cual de su boca sale un mar rojo de energia mientras yo grito el mio

 **[Arte Secreto del Asesino de Dragones : Blaze Meteor].-** le respondo para que ambas Tecnicas chocaran en el centro y lucharan por la supremacia desafortunadamente el mio iba perdiendo terreno sin embargo me Niego a rendirme por lo que activando Mi habilidad basica De mi Booster Gear para superar a Silver auqneu muera en el intento

 **[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost , Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost]**

 **[Transferir]**

y lo Transfiero a mi estomago para aumentar mi llamarada misma que comienza a tomar la forma de la cabeza de un Dragon la De Ddraig para ser exacto y asi superando la de Silver y asi superar su tecnica y de paso a el mismo que se ve envuelto en la tecnica misma que continua su camino hasta impactar y destruir la montaña que estaba a kilometros de nostros llevando la montaña y arboles por igual y al momento de dejar de sentir la aura de Silver confirmandome su muerte y mi victoria detengo la llamarada y una vez hecho sabiendo que gane mi armudura desaparece mientras caigo al suelo Ddrag, Ascalon, Queen Red Gracias amigos Lo logramos fue Nuestra victoria mas sin embargo en vez del suelo siento caer en un cuerpo calido que me envuelve de forma protectora no necesito ver para saber que estoy en lo brazos de Kuroka despues de todo solo los de ella me dan esta paz pero antes que la Oscuridad me lleve le digo a Kuroka unas palabras que ella entiende bien dando que siento mi cara mojarse ante de que la oscuridad me lleve

 **Volvi Kuroka como lo prometi**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno Damas y caballeros esperon que hayan disfrutado mi pequeño regalo quiero informar que ahora tardare en actualizar mas que nada por que tengo la idea pero me cuesta que quede bien mas nada que no pueda solucionar por lo que no preocupes lo que les gusto mi historia seguire subiendo tarde pero lo hare**

 **Respondiendo algunos comentarios**

 **Matrixivyuzumaki** Gracias por las palabras aqui la actualizacion lista

 **Hyperion52** gracias por las palabras amigo

 **El codigo-Zero** espero que este tambien este a la altura de tus expectativas

 **Krystyam091** no te preocupes seguire tratando de mejorar

 **Y eso denuevo Gracias a los que leyeron mi historia**

 **Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo sus comentarios siempre son apreciados**

 **Se Despide Su Humilde Servidor WarRedMachine20**

 **Hasta la Proxima y Felices Fiestas**


	6. Revelaciones: Aceptando lo innegable

**Saludos Damas y caballeros les saluda su humilde servidor WarRedMachine20 Trayendo el Sexto capitulo De El guardian dragon de ante manos gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia espero que este capitulo este a la altura de sus Expectativas**

 **Exencion de Responsabilidad: No Soy Dueño De Nada**

 **Y Esto Lo Hice con El Fin De Entretener Nada Menos Nada Mas**

 **Dialogos**

 _Guardian .-_ personajes hablando

 **Dragon** Seres Sellados, seres mecanicos y dioses

[ **dragon guardian]** tecnicas de combate y/o Armas

 **Sin nada mas que decir Luz,Camara y ACCION**

Capitulo 6 Revelaciones: Aceptando la verdad innegable

Punto De Vista Issei

Mis ojos empezaron a abrirse y mire a mi alrededor lo ultimo que recuerdo fue la pelea contra Silver brutal pelea por cierto si no fuera por la tecnica del Señor Tannin seguro no la contaba aunque bueno Ddraig despues de todo estuvo en [TOP TEN] de los seres mas fuerte y si el encontro a ese tal Kurama un hueso duro de roer es por algo y esa tecnica **[Bijuudama]** Dulce Great Red era Brutal Definitivamente ese tal Kurama no era alguien de chiste pero bueno lo derrote por lo que bien podria relajarme ahora me doy cuenta que estoy en un futon en una habitacion pequeña pero elegante iba a levantarme cuando siento un peso en mi pecho y miro para ver a Kuroka en mi pecho Brillando suavemente aunque reconozco ese Brillo ese es Senjutsu supongo que es por eso que estoy todavia vivo y coleando ademas viendo como esta mi Niña en paz me vuelvo a Acostar esta vez acomodandome y acariciar sus orejas y espalda suavemente ganandome unos ronroneos por parte de ella igual creo que es lo unico que puedo hacer por todo el estres y preocupacion que le hice pasar despues de todo de las pocas cosas que se de Senjustu entre ellos aprendi a ver las emociones y entre ellas es la increible preocupacion que siento en ella por mi por lo que me quede disfrutando la calidez de ella mientras le daba confort a su cuerpo con la esperanza de buenos sueño

Supongo que debo reconocer que me enamore de ella heheheh que cliche el Guardian Enamorado de su portegida pero bueno mi vida siempre a sido ridicula por asi decirlo aunque no es como muy dificil caer por esta gatita una vez que la conoces despues de todo sus sonrisas, su risa hombre un bello sonido heheh hasta cursi me pone y eso que yo odio cursilerias heheh su amabilidad y tambien lo divertida que es lo dedicada que es para la familia y como bono un cuerpo de infarto lo cual la hace una dama que cualquiera queria de compañero de vida aunque con mi suerte dudo que ella me queria de esa forma hehe una mujer que puede tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera para que me buscara a mi ha es mas creible decir que Ophis esta Enamorada de Great Red que eso pase mas mis pensamientos depresivos son interrumpidos por una puerta abriendo revelar a la señora Yasaka que parece sorprendida un segundo para luego sonreir suavemente aliviada

 _Veo que desperto Señor Issei.-_ Me dijo la Señora Yasaka suavemente mientras se sentaba en Seiza al lado de mi y Kuroka _Usted sabe primero que nada me gustaria decir gracias por detener a Silver y rescatar a Kunou.-_ Me dijo mientras se inclinaba en Agradecimiento yo estaba a punto de decir que no era necesario cuando al nombrar a Kunou no pude evitar preguntar

 _Se encuentra bien Kunou Señora Yasaka.-_ Le pregunte preocupado despues de todo se fue herida a buscar ayuda Ella por respuesta me sonrie suavemente

 _No se preocupe Señor Issei esta bien gracias a usted de hecho me pidio que le dijiera que le fuera a cantar cuando se sintiera bien como las otras veces algo que yo no sabia que le cantaba a Kunou la molestia de explicarme.-_ Me dijo acusadoramente mientras yo me rei nervioso ya que me atrapo al menos no esta enojada mas suspiro para calmarme despues de todo el que nada hizo nada teme

 _Vera Señora Yasaka cuando mi grupo estaba por aqui yo en un lugar apartado estaba tocando mi guitarra usted vera siempre era como un secreto mio el tocarla algo que queria dejar asi sin embargo de alguna forma Kunou me encontro y ella al verme tocar me pidio que le cantara algo y yo al no ver problema lo hice y asi pase la tarde con ella mientras yo tocaba la guitarra y ella hacia mi publico y fue despues antes de irnos de regreso a Khou que me pidio que si podia llamarme de vez en cuando para que yo viniera aqui para seguir escuchando mi musica y yo al disfrutar que ella le gustan mis canciones acepte y por lo general me llama cuando se siente sola o tuvo pesadillas y con mi musica la calmo_.- le dije suavemente a la señora Yasaka y al terminar puedo ver su mirada de culpa por lo que rapidamente digo algo ya que no me gusta ver a una dama llorar mas cuando es mi amiga _Por favor Señora Yasaka no se sienta mal Kunou entiende lo agotador de su trabajo y que por eso no puede pasar tiempo con ella ademas ella sabe que lo que le pide cumple y ella no estaria feliz molestandola cuando esta tan agotada heheheh ya quisiera una hija asi es muy afortunada Señora Yasaka_.- Le digo tratando de animarla y para mi suerte funciona no mucho pero es mejor que nada

 _Si lo se tuve la suerte de tener una hija como ella.-_ Me dijo Calidamente al hablar de su hija y fue despues de un momento que su mirada viajo a Kuroka y despues a mi _Hace mucho tiempo que no veia a alguien tan dedicado en el cuido de alguien Señor Issei tiene suerte de Tenerla a ella como Novia.-_ Me dijo suavemente yo por respuesta suelto una risa suave amarga que veo que la hace mirarme curioso y una vez mas mire a mi Niña antes de acariciar sus oidos y espalda suavemente

 _No señora Yasaka solo soy un amigo o como me autopreclame su guardian ya que vera no se si sabe pero todas las chicas que me juraron amor se fueron por otros debido que a mi nunca me amaron solo me veian como un capricho todos lo veian menos yo creo que hasta usted lo vio verdad_.- Le dije con una sonrisa amarga veo como ella me asiente con una triste heheh una risa sin humor se me escapa supongo que aun duele un poco recordarlo y como si sintiera mi malestar mi Niña me abraza suavemente para calmarme yo por respuesta se lo devuelvo todo esto siendo visto por la Señora Yasaka ya una vez me calme y besar su frente para que sepa que estoy mejor continuo _Fue un duro golpe para mi y no lo hubiera logrado continuar adelante si no es por Mi Niña aqui siempre me animo con sus travesuras y sonrisas por lo que logre seguir adelante no al 100 % pero es mejor a nada y digamos que mi Niña paso una situacion similiar y yo al verla peor al punto de matarse me motivo a tomar la decision de protegerla ya que sus sonrisas eran mi alegria y no queria perderlas y aqui me tiene viajando con ella como su guardian y ella como mi protegida para despejarnos y disfrutar los dias de paz que tienen las facciones.-_ Le dije tranquilamente mientras seguia acariciando a Kuroka y consiguiendo sus roroneos lindos

 _Aunque la amas verdad.-_ Me dijo como cuestion de hecho aunque bueno nunca fui el mejor en la sutileza asi que debes ser obvio que la amo espero que ella no lo note

 _Es verdad mentirle seria ridiculo cuando es tan obvio aunque para todos menos a mi Niña aunque es mejor ya que se que me rechazaria ya que que haria ella una mujer amable leal y hermosa conmigo un humilde dragon que solo sabe como destruir.-_ le Dije suavemente para no despertara mi Niña mientras continuo acariciandola suavemente y aunque no mire puedo sentir su mirada de Desaprobacion

 _Usted sabe que no es verdad hay muchas mujeres por lo que eh oido que quisieran ser la esposa del Sekiryutei del heroe del inframundo_.- Me dijo regañandome yo suelto un risa sin humor por eso

 _Usted lo ha dicho Del Sekiryutei del heroe del inframundo no de Issei Hyoudou Del hombre que solo quiere ser amado_.- Le digo sin animos puedo ver como trata de negarlo pero no encuentra manera y asi nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo que trate de empujar con una duda _Por cierto Señora yasaka cunato tiempo estuve fuera.-_ Le pregunte Nervioso con la esperanza de relajar la situacion y ella entendiendo mi intencion prosigue respondiendo

 _Estuviste fuera una semana ahora son las 12 de la noche acababa de terminar mis labores cuando pase ver su estado señor issei_.- Me dijo tranquilamente OH MIERDA una semana _Y en ese tiempo ella no lo abandono y se dedico a curarlo y velar por usted.-_ Continuo diciendo la señora Yasaka Demonios debo haberla preocupado mucho aunque no puedo negar que me hace feliz el que se preocupe por mi pero bueno creo que en ese caso la dejo descansar por lo que trato de levantarme mas mi Niña no esta deacuerdo ya que no me deja y asi estoy 30 minutos tratando de escapar sin exito siendo la mirada divertida de la Señora Yasaka mirandome mas me harto y uso la tecnica de reemplazarne con una almuhada y ya una vez libre estiro mi cuerpo y lo puedo sentir bien no al 100% pero bien y una vez listo me dirijo a la señora yasaka que mira todo divertido

 _Bueno señora Yasaka donde esta Kunou me gustaria ir a cantarle claro si no le molesta_ Le pregunte suavemente para no despertar a Mi Niña para que descanse y como leyendo mis pensamientos la señora Yasaka en el mismo tono me Responda

 _Se encuentra en un pijama invito a sus amigas crees que pueda lidiar con 3 zorritas_.- Me dijo divertida yo por respuesta rio suavemente divertido

 _Bueno mientras no usen sus ojos de cachorro estare bien_.- Le respondi siguiendole el juego ella por respuesta tambien rie _Bueno señora Yasaka me retiro buenas noches tratare de no hacer mucho ruido y dejar a las Niña Dormir temprano.-_ Le dije a la señora Yasaka para que ella con una sonrisa suave asentir y una vez con el visto bueno me voy a la Habitacion de la que considero una hermanita

Punto De Vista Yasaka

Una vez que el señor Issei se retiro me dirijo mi atencion a su acompañante _Kuroka si no me equivoco Estaba despierta verdad.-_ Le dije divertidamente y puedo verla tensarse y la levantar la cabeza con una sonrisa culpable hehe pero bueno por lo que puedo ver ella es lo unico que mantiene cuerdo al señor Issei ya que al ser un Dragon que Fue traicionado su espiritu poco a poco iria muriendo quedando una cascara de su ser que solo buscaria destruccion y dolor para sentirse vivo por lo que debo asegurarme que ella no es una amenaza para el ya que por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros la Youkai eso es lo minimo que puedo hacer _Cuales son tus intenciones con el Señor Issei Señorita Kuroka.-_ Le dije Mortalmente seria ya que esto es serio puedo ver que como ella me mira con duda unos segundo para despues captar mi mensaje y puedo ver que la ofendi bastante por lo que le di a entender

 _No estoy utilizandolo si eso Piensa Nya La verdad viajo con el ya que como decirlo es mi ancla a la vida_.- Me dijo al principio Igual de seria que yo para que su expresion fuera suavisando despues y una mirada de tristeza fuera reemplazara _La verdad como Issei yo tambien fui traicionada y al igual que Issei yo no queria creer que Vali El Hakuryukou no me amaba es decir yo sabia que el penso que cuando inicie con el penso en que era una oferta para el Sexo pero no fue asi creo que esa fue una de las razones por las que me dejo ya que nunca me entregue a el y asi fue un tiempo yo pensando que cambiaria y me ayudaria con mi sueño de tener una familia pero no lo fue solo se alejaba mas y cuando me decidi a entregarme a el lo encontre revolcandose con Rias y fue tanto mi dolor que sali corriendo sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegue a un acantilado y salte a el ya que estaba desesperada por dejar de sentir dolor y queria morir ya que siempre te vieran con odio era demasiado para mi asi que el me engañara fue el golpe final crei que moriria_.-me Dijo tristemente y yo no pude evitar a expresion de Disgute al saber que Rias gremory era de ese tipo de mujer mas puedo ver como su semblante cambia a uno mas suave y feliz _Sin embargo junto cuando crei todo perdido el llego para salvarme y desde entonces me a cuidado y velado con una pasion que simplemente me cautivo y una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando menos lo note ya estaba enamorado de el_.- Me dijo ella con una mirada de enamorada

 _Ya veo me alegra por el Señor Issei que tendra a alguien que en verdad lo ama Aunque debes saber que sera dificl convertirlo ser tu compañero ya que como veras esta muy dolido por las traiciones anteriores y aunque como pudiste escuchar tambien te ama sus dudas no le permitiran ver tu amor a el y aunque se lo digas no te creera_.- Le dije honestamente ya que quiero ver que tanto amor tiene por el y por lo que veo le apague las velitas ya que su expresion cae aunque solo unos segundo para cambiar a una determinacion tan feroz que no puedo evitar jadear de asombro

 _Entonces tendre que demostrarle cuanto lo amo sin importar que ,aun que todavia no ire a confesarme a el por mis institos ya que dicen que aun no es el tiempo para declararme aunque la sutileza nunca sobra_.- me dijo fieramente para luego decirlo suavemente esa determinacion es suficiente para mi es claro que lo ama

 _Entonces te parece si lo vamos a ver honestamente tengo curiosidad por como canta.-_ Le dije traviesa Misma que la señorita Kuroka me responde mientras se levanta y me alcanza en la entrada de la habitacion y nos vamos juntas a ver como canta sera divertida para molestar fufufuuf

Punto De Vista Issei

Despues de vagar como parecio una eternidad por fin llegue a la habitacion de Kunou y puedo ver como esta con 2 chicas Zorro mas jugando la cual una era peliroja con ojos verde y la otra pelinegra con ojos violeta por lo que toco la puerta para hacerme notar y Kunou apenas me ve puedo ver como empieza a romper para correr hacia a mi y abrazarme lo mas fuerte que puede su cuerpesito y yo respondo tambien llorando y como puedo la abrazo ya que pense que la perderia a mi pequeña hermantia y asi nos quedamos un rato siendo las pequeñas amigas de ella viendonos de forma tierna heheh que vergonzoso y fue despues de un rato que nos separamos y nos miramos unos segundo hasta que ella me sonrio dulcemente

 _Estas vivo que bueno.-_ Me dijo muy aliviada algo que me hace feliz saber que en verdad se preocupa por mi aunque parece que se acordo de algo ya que se fue al fondo de la habitacion _Espera tengo algo para ti.-_ Me dijo mientras buscaba algo en sus cajones mientras les dirijo una mirada a las Amigas de ella mas Ellas me dijieron que esperar y fue despues de un rato que volvio con algo en sus manos una bufanda si estoy bien _Tenga hermano la teji especialemnte para ti ya que se acerca el invierno y ademas de agradecerte por todas esas veces que trataste de animarme.-_ Me dijo tiernamente al momento de entregarmela y yo temblando un poco la tomo y la analizo y puedo notar que no esta muy bien hecha pero viendola de cerca esta bufanda amarilla que tiene el dibujo de un zorrito aunque no este muy bien hecha es simplemente lo mas hermoso que eh visto y ademas dirigiendo mi vista rapidamente a los dedos de Kunou puedo ver que los tiene con muchas venditas notando el esfuerzo que puso en ella y yo estoy tan conmovido que rapidamente la abrazo sollozando suavemente en su hombro

 _Gracias por ser mi hermanita gracias por querer ser de mi familia.-_ le dije aun sollozando ella por respuesta me devuelve el abrazo en estos momentos me siento el hombre mas afortunado del mundo ya que no solo tengo una hermanita para cuidar y protegerla tambien un regalo de ella mismo hecho por ella misma con toda la dedicacion posible

Nos quedamos asi un rato hasta que me calme para luego separarme y sonreirle calidamente misma sonrisa que ella me devolvio para luego ponerme la bufanda y hombre creo que voy a llorar denuevo por la calidez que me otorga _Y como me veo.-_ les pregunto a las niñas mientras poso de forma exagerada puedo ver como entre ellas se surrurando para luego entre las tres me dijieron mientras sonreian

 _Te ves muy guapo_.- Me dijieron para luego entre los 4 cuatros nos nos pusieramos a reir suavemnte bien aplaudo fuertemente para llamar su atencion a las niñas

 _Bien niñas que tal si les canto una cancion_.- Les pregunte suavemnte puedo ver como la idea les gusta ya que todas me gritan un si emocianadas mientras me rio suavemnte ante la tierna escena _Bien Kunou me traes la guitarra por favor.-_ Le pedi ella rapidamente fue a buscarla mientras me dirijo a las niñas _La molestia de presentarse.-_ les pedi educadamente ya que mi madre no crio a un barbaro sin modales

 _Mi nombre es lisa.-_ me dijo la peliroja suavemente se presento puedo ver que ella es la tranquila del grupo

 _Y mi nombre es saori_.- me dijo la pelinegra entusiasta mientras que ella la entusiasta del grupo yo por respuesta rio suavemente y fue justo despues de eso que llego Kunou con mi guitarra una acustica clasica y pienso en una cancion pero primero _Niñas les gustaria una cancion alegre.-_ Les pregunto curioso por si aceptan ellas se miraron me gritaron un emocionado si yo por respuesta rio su estusiasmo es pegajoso _Bien niñas todas a bailar_.- Les dije para iniciar a tocar

 _Poner la Guitarra de los Los Autenticos Decadentes_

 _Tuve un problema de difícil solución_  
 _En una época difícil de mi vida_  
 _Estaba entre la espada y la pared_  
 _Y aguantando la opinión de mi familia_  
 _Yo no quería una vida normal_  
 _No me gustaban los horarios de oficina_  
 _Mi espíritu rebelde se reía_  
 _Del dinero, del lujo y el comfort_  
 _Y tuve una revelación_  
 _Ya se que quiero en esta vida_  
 _Voy a seguir mi vocación_  
 _Será la música mi techo y mi comida_

 _Porque yo_  
 _No quiero trabajar_  
 _No quiero ir a estudiar_  
 _No me quiero casar_  
 _Quiero tocar la guitarra todo el día_  
 _Y que la gente se enamore de mi voz_  
 _Porque yo_  
 _No quiero trabajar_  
 _No quiero ir a estudiar_  
 _No me quiero casar_  
 _Y en la cabeza tenia_  
 _La voz de mi viejo_  
 _Que me sonaba como_  
 _Un rulo de tambor_  
 _Vos_

 _Mejor que te afeites_  
 _Mejor que madures, mejor que labores_  
 _Ya me cansé de que me tomes la cerveza_  
 _Te voy a dar con la guitarra en la cabeza_  
 _Vos_

Mientras cantaba veia a las niñas bailar eran un desastre sin coordinacion sin embargo no recuerdo haber visto un baile mas hermoso debido a esas hermosas sonrisas y risas mas en Kunou que me alegra que su secuestro no le dejara secuelas definitivamente es una mujer que estoy orgulloso decir que es mi hermanita y por el ambiente me animo a bailar tambien de forma horrible pero no nos importaba solo importaba pasarla bien

 _Mejor que te afeites_  
 _Mejor que madures, mejor que labores_  
 _Ya me cansé de ser tu fuente de dinero_  
 _Voy a ponerte esa guitarra de sombrero_  
 _Y tuve una revelación_  
 _Ya se que quiero en esta vida_  
 _Voy a seguir mi vocación_  
 _Será la música mi techo y mi comida_  
 _Porque yo_

 _No quiero trabajar_  
 _No quiero ir a estudiar_  
 _No me quiero casar_  
 _Quiero tocar la guitarra todo el día_  
 _Y que la gente se enamore de mi voz_  
 _Porque yo_  
 _No quiero trabajar_  
 _No quiero ir a estudiar_  
 _No me quiero casar_  
 _Y en la cabeza tenia_  
 _La voz de mi viejo_  
 _Que me sonaba como_  
 _Un rulo de tambor_  
 _Vos_

 _Mejor que te afeites_  
 _Mejor que madures, mejor que labores_  
 _Ya me cansé de que me tomes la cerveza_  
 _Te voy a dar con la guitarra en la cabeza_  
 _Vos_  
 _Mejor que te afeites_  
 _Mejor que madures, mejor que labores_  
 _Ya me cansé de ser tu fuente de dinero_  
 _Voy a ponerte esa guitarra de sombrero_

Y termine la cancion todos en poses ridiculas y cuando nos vimos empezamos a reir alegremente unos minutos hasta que cuando terminamos me sente en el suelo indicando a las Niñas que se sentaran al frente mio rodeandome _Bien Niñas primero que nada quien de ustedes esta enamorada_.- Les pregunte divertidamente es hora de burlarse un poco y como Buenas amigas Saori y Kunou apuntaron a Lisa la cual se volvio rojita y entre los tres nos reimos un poco a traves de ella y Lisa por respuesta nos dio un puchero hehehhe _Bien entonces esta cancion quiero que la recuerden para cuando conozcan el amor bien.-_ Les dije tranquilamente a las niñas y ellas asintieron seriamente de forma adorable _bien aqui voy mi hermoso publico.-_ Les dije teatrealmente recibiendo las risas adorables de las Niñas

 _Poner No me doy por vencido de Luis fonsi_

 _Me quedo callado_

 _Soy como un niño dormido_

 _Que puede despertarse_

 _Con apenas sólo un ruido_

 _Cuando menos te lo esperas_

 _Cuando menos lo imagino_

 _Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro_

 _Y te lo digo a los gritos_

 _Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido_

 _Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido_

 _Ni sospechas cuando te nombré_

 _No, yo no me doy por vencido_

 _Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

 _Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

 _Una señal del destino_

 _No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

Mientras canto veo a las Niñas que felizmente con sus cabecitas siguen el ritmo de la cancion algo que me pone feliz de saber que les gusta mi cancion y un momento la letra me toca pensando si deberia pelear por el amor de Kuroka pero como vienen se va ya que despues de todo no tiene caso pelear por un imposible por lo que empujo esos pensamientos y sigo alegrando a mi hermoso publico

 _Tengo una flor de bolsillo,_

 _Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera_

 _Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera_

 _Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida_

 _Que brilla más cada día,_

 _Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría_

 _Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida_

 _Desde aquel momento en que te ví?_

 _No, yo no me doy por vencido_

 _Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

 _Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

 _Una señal del destino_

 _No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

 _Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras_

 _No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré_

 _No, yo no me doy por vencido_

 _Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

 _Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

 _Una señal del destino_

 _No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido._

Al terminar hago una pequeña reverencia consiguiendo un aplauso de mi hermoso publico

 _Bien Niña a dormir.-_ Le dije tranquilamente mas ellas me responder con unos pucheros descontentos _Y si se acuestan les canto un cancion para dormir.-_ Les dije maliciosamente y como por arte de magia las 3 pequeñas se acostaron en sus camas improvisadas juntas y yo rio por respuesta por la ternuras de estas Niñas Muy bien aqui voy Les dije tranquilamente xon guitarra en mano y ellas emocionadas me esperaban mmmmm, YA SE que cantar para mis bellas espectadoras

 _Poner Ricky martin Lo mejor de mi vida eres tu_

 _Yo me siento al fin feliz_  
 _La tristeza no es para mi_  
 _Que me importan lo que viví_  
 _Si me regalan el futuro no lo quiero sin ti_

 _Ay no me digas no_  
 _Si escondes algo dámelo_  
 _Porque llego la hora de estar conmigo_  
 _Pues el destino así lo escribió_

 _Si es amor, abrázame con ganas_  
 _Si no lo es, tal vez sera mañana_  
 _Estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz_  
 _Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú_

 _Me voy de fiesta si quieres ir (quiero ir)_  
 _De Buenos Aires hasta Madrid (hay ole)_  
 _Y sin dormirnos acabar con Paris_  
 _Te juro que jamas te vas a arrepentir_

 _Hay no me digas no_  
 _Si escondes algo dámelo_  
 _Porque llego la hora de estar conmigo_  
 _Pues el destino así lo escribió_

 _Si es amor, abrázame con ganas_  
 _Si no lo es, tal vez sera mañana_  
 _Estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz_  
 _Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú_  
 _Eres tú (dame, dámelo baby)_  
 _Lo mejor lo mejor_  
 _Eres tú_

 _Suéltate el pelo y juega entre las olas (entre las olas)_  
 _Sobre la arena a la orilla del mar (la orilla del mar)_  
 _Prepárate que la noche no perdona_  
 _Ven que nos vamos de marcha otra vez_  
 _Mañana, mañana_

 _Porque llego la hora de estar conmigo_  
 _Pues el destino así lo escribió_

 _Si es amor, abrázame con ganas_  
 _Si no lo es, tal vez sera mañana_  
 _Estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz_  
 _Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú_  
 _Eres tú_

 _Lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor en mi vida eres tú_  
 _Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú_  
 _Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú_  
 _Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú_  
 _Dame, dámelo baby_

Y al terminar no puedo evitar unas pequeñas lagrimas que salgan ya que despues de todo saber que tarde o temprano otro sera su guardian que otro tenga el placer de cuidarla y verla sonreir ya que despues de todo ella ahora es lo mejor de mi vida ahora mas las limpios rapidamente mis lagrimas y miro a las niñas que para mi suerte ya estaban dormidas es un gran alivio ya que no queria preocuparlas por lo besando sus cabecitas y deseandoles buenas noches cierro la puerta suavemtne y al cerrarla me doy media vuelta para quedar de Piedra

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno Damas y caballeros esperon que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y de ante mano pido disculpa por la demora ya que como dije ahora me resultaria mas dificil ya que llegue a la parte dificil de la historia pero aunque tarde igual los subire aso que ustedes tranquilos y yo nervioso**

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

 **ashfortf** : Gracias por las palabras y aqui esta el capitulo espero este a tus expectativas

 **Matrixivyuzumaki:** Gracias por las palabras y aqui esta el capitulo espero este a tus expectativas

 **Krystyam091** : No te preocupes tratare de mejorar y en cuanto a la armadura gracias por las palabras la verdad era que queria hacer algo distinto ya sabe como mi firma y en cuanto al capitulo aqui esta espero este a tus expectativas

 **The-Code-Zero:** aqui esta el capitulo espero que este a tus expectativas

 **Y eso denuevo Gracias a los que leyeron mi historia**

 **Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo sus comentarios siempre son apreciados**

 **Se Despide Su Humilde Servidor WarRedMachine20**

 **Hasta la Proxima**


	7. D Y P: El Dragon Depredador Guardian

**Saludos Damas y caballeros les saluda su humilde servidor WarRedMachine20 Trayendo el Septimo capitulo De El guardian dragon de ante manos gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia espero que este capitulo este a la altura de sus Expectativas**

 **Exencion de Responsabilidad: No Soy Dueño De Nada**

 **Y Esto Lo Hice con El Fin De Entretener Nada Menos Nada Mas**

 **Dialogos**

 _Guardian .-_ personajes hablando

 **Dragon** Seres Sellados, seres mecanicos y dioses

[ **dragon guardian]** tecnicas de combate y/o Armas

 **Sin nada mas que decir Luz,Camara y ACCION**

Capitulo 7 Destruccion y Proteccion: Nace El Dragon Depredador Guardian

Punto De Vista Issei

No pude evitar ponerme de color rojo por la verguenza al ver como tanto la Señora Yasaka y Kuroka me estan mirando de forma tierna diablos yo queria que esto sea Un secreto

 _No sabia que pudiera cantar señor Issei_ .-Me dijo tiernamente la Señora Yasaka supongo que la conmovi algo que solo hace mas vergonzoso la situacion y Kuroka me esta mirando con un puchero y ese hecho me confunde y me hace olvidar la situacion vergonzosa y me hace preguntar por que esta molesta

 _Issei Nya por que no me dijiste que podias Cantar Nya.-_ Me reclamo con un puchero que la hace ver bien linda heheh yo por respuesta sonrio traviesamente algo que esta gatita me a pegado

 _Usted nunca pregunto Mi Niña.-_ Le dije divertido y puedo como ella pone mala cara lindamente mientras esta furfuñando cosas hehehe que linda

 _Aun asi Señor Issei Por lo que acabo de ver definitivamente se convertira en un gran padre.-_ Me dijo calidamente la señora Yasaka y debo reconocer que la idea de pequeños niños recibiendome a casa en las noches y cuidar de ellos y verlos crecer y lo mejor que me digan papa no puedo negar que me da mucha ilusion esa idea

 _De veras lo cree señora Yasaka.-_ Le pregunte con esperanza despues de todo que mejor critico que alguien que ya tiene expereciencia con los Niños

 _Muy segura.-_ Me respondio la Señora Yasaka Wow si ella lo dice debe ser verdad mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver como Kuroka caia al suelo y mis instintos actuaron y corri para atraparla y sostenerla y viendo que se quedo dormida y no se si eso es bueno o malo y como si escuchara mis pensamientos la Señora Yasaka decide alivir mi cabeza _Descuida esta bien solo esta durmiendo por agotamiento despues de todo tu energia estaba para decirlo con tus palabras hecho una mierda si no fuera por ella creo que no la contabas.-_ Me dijo la Señora Yasaka yo por respuesta suspiro suavemente mierda esto solo hace que caiga mas duro por ella mierda no me lo haras facil para superar este amor que te tengo verdad Kuroka aunque no sea tu intencion para no olvidarte y por un segundo puedo jurar viendo hacer una sonrisa que me dice ``intentalo, olvidame te reto`` aunque esto debe ser definitivamente culpa del sueño lo mejor sera no pensar eso y llevarla a descansar asi que la cargo a estilo princesa mientras me pongo de pie ella por respuesta se acurruca en mi y una vez acomodada empieza a ronronear lindamente Dulce Great red juro que lo hace a proposito no se vale estas cosas solo hacen que caiga mas duro por ella mierda ya una vez dejo de maldecir veo a la señora Yasaka

 _Cree por favor que pueda llevarme a la habitacion de Kuroka para que descanse_ Le dije nervioso ya que si voy solo creo perderme denuevo y ella como leyendo mis pensamientos se rie divertida pero acepta y durante todo el camino tuve soportar las burlas de la Señora Yasaka de como no hacer mucho ruido y toda esa mierda sexual y como si fuera poco Ddraig, Ascalon y Queen red se sumaron a las burlas y mi rostro consiguio rojo con tonalidades que no creia posible y para mi suerte llegamos a la habitacion destinada a Kuroka mientras veo a la Señora Yasaka comenzando a cabecear _Señora Yasaka vaya a descansar no se preocupe por mi encontrare mi habitacion despues total lo peor que puede pasar es domir en el suelo.-_ Le dije tranquilamente puedo verla dudar pero acepta al final dejandome con mi Niña y una vez se fue entre a la habitacion y trate de acomodarla en la cama que habia pero la traviesa no me queria soltar estuve asi un rato hasta que me rendi y me acoste con ella y apenas lo hice ella se acurruco inmediatamente conmigo y volvio a dormir mientras ronroneaba lindamente yo por respuesta suspiro y empiezo a acariciarla como lo hago normalmente ganandome mas ronroneos por ella y suspiro resignadamente me rindo no tiene caso la amo y bien podria aprovechar estos momentos al maximo ya que despues no seran posible y con esos pensamientos la acompaño al mundo de los sueños

Y asi paso una semana que estuvimos en Kyoto conociendolo a mas a fondo basicamente todos la semana apenas salia el sol saliamos a conocerlo y probar las distintas comidas que habia heheh ese creo que fue uno de los momentos mas felices de esta semana para mi ya que podia disfrutar de ver su expresion de felicidad cuando comiamos aunque lo vergonsozo era cuando ella me daba de comer ya que cada vez que me negaba ella me hacia pucheros y empezara a sollozar y yo al odiarla verla asi mas al ser yo que lo hace cedi y para mi verguenza todo el mundo que nos veia nos arrulaba pero quitando eso fue agradable y despues de comer siempre nos poniamos a explorar y de alguna forma o otra siempre terminamos de un punto especifico que era un pequeño claro rodeados de arboles y un lago con peces fluyendo asi que siempre improvisaba una caña de pescar con las ramas de los arboles tirados y me centaba a la orilla de rio a pescarlos para Kuroka con ella apoyada en mi hombro y como si fuera arte de magia siempre se dormia y debo decir que mira muy linda dormida parece que tengo ese efecto en ella de al momento de acomodarse en mi se duerme aunque no me molesta ser su almuada ya que si eso la hace feliz soy feliz y asi pasabamos todas las tardes de la semana yo disfrutando su calidez y compañia mientras pescaba algo que hacia tiempo no podia hacer debido a toda esta mierda de los terroritas pero ahora bien podria disfrutar y lo mejor fue cuando ella se los comia ya que lo feliz que se ponia con esos pecesitos me hace muy orgulloso ponerla asi de feliz aunque sea con algo tan simple como eso y las noches las pasaba cantandolas con Kuroka y Kunou hheh aun recuerdo que despues de que cantaramos los 3 juntos ellas dos se querian tanto al nivel de Kunou de decirle Hermana Mayor a kuroka Y kuroka hermanita a Kunou y debo decir que sus relacion me muestra que Kuroka sera una gran madre algo que en realidad no dudaba despues de todo no cualquiera puede preferir convertirse en un criminal buscado para ser temido y odiado con el fin de proteger a su familia y si eso no demuestra la lealtad y amor por su familia no se que lo hara y las noches bueno a pesar de todo no importaba lo que hacia ya que nos poniamos a dormir en camas distintas y en distintas habitaciones mas que nada era asi por que a pesar de todo seguia tratando de olvidarla pero era una perdida de tiempo ya que cuando despertaba en las mañanas la veia a ella aferrada a mi demonios lo peor es que ella a demas dormia con ropa ligera por lo que podia apreciar su figura que de vez que cuando se movia y se apegaba mas a mi y me dejaba disfrutar de su suave piel y ademas no ayudaba que ella gimiera eroticamente en sueños algo que solo hace que mis deseos de poseerla aumente mierda si no supiera creeria que quiere que la viole algo que no ayuda y aveces es tanto mi deseo que debo golpearme fuerte la cabeza para volver a dormir mierda quiero olvidarla de verdad no quiero sufrir pero no tiene caso se metio duro en mi nada parece sacarla pero mierda que mas da a fin de cuentas esto es lo unico que me motiva a seguir mi deber de guardian asi que supongo que vivire y morire por ese deber solo le rezo a Great Red que me de algo que proteger despues que tenga que ceder su cuidado a otro hombre sino bueno el mundo tendra un destructor menos que preocuparse

Y fue despues de esa semana que ahora estoy afuera de la casa de la señora Yasaka con Kunou a su lado y todo la servidumbre ya que en esta semana me hice amigos de todos ellos claro algunos mas que otro pero al final todos en la casa parece que me agarraron un poco cariño ya que para que todos se vengan a desperdir le hace maravilla a mi corazon mientras yo estoy con Kuroka en su forma gato en mis hombros y lo ``buena suerte`` ``con cuidado`` ``regresa pronto`` mensajes llegaron a mi yo por respuesta doy una revencia agradeciendo a todos despues de todo es agradable sentirse querido para luego dirigir mi vista a la Señora Yasaka y a Kunou _Señora Yasaka muchas gracias por todo.-_ Le dije a la Señora Yasaka mientras le doy una reverencia en agradecimiento

 _No se preocupe fue lo menos que podia hacer despues de todo lo que hizo pero si hay algo que desee hagamelo saber.-_ Me dijo suavemente la Señora Yasaka y estaba a punto de decir que no se preocupe cuando una idea vino a mi

Oye Ddraig y si le pedimos que le diga al mundo sobrenatural de que el Dragon Oppai a muerto y en su lugar nacio un Nuevo dragon Le pregunto a mi Compañero despues de todo Ddraig siempre odio ese apodo y si puedo cambiarlo y de paso alegra a mi socio en crimen no le veo problema

 **Digo que seria increible socio que tienes en mente.-** Me dijo emocionado Ddraig aunque no me sorprende ya que siempre a querido cambiar ese nombre que no asusta y no produce respeto a nadie y yo se que Ddraig quiere ser temido y respetado y si soy honesto yo tambien ya que al fin de cuentas se relaciona con mi pasado por lo que es hora de cambiar

 _El ``Dragon Depredador Guardian`` Que te parece.-_ Le dije Nervioso miedo a que se burle sin embargo en vez de burlas escuche un sollozo ESPERA _Estas Llorando Ddraig lo siento lo sabia era ridiculo.-_ Le dije desanimado a mi socio mas lo que dije me dejo sorprendido

 **Lo siento socio es simplemente Hermoso ya que Depredador muestra que perseguiremos a nuestra presa hasta atraparla algo que me describe bien y la parte de guardian bueno es agradable usar mis poderes para algo que no sea destruccion en otras palabras simplemente perfercto nos describe ambos ya que despues de todo ambos formamos al Sekiryutei**.- Me dije sollozando de emocion hehhe que alivo pense que se burlaria aunque esto me muestra cuanto odiaba el otro apodo lo siento socio entonces ese sera pòr lo que me dirijo con la Señora Yasaka para decirle

 _La verdad Señora Yasaka si hay algo vera eh estado pensando que mi actual reputacion no produce miedo ni respeto.-_ Dije serio y era verdad Oppai Dragon no produce miedo solo dice que soy un puto chiste y un puto chiste no puede cuidar a nadie mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por mi Niña lamiendo mi mejilla tiernamente yo por respuesta le sonrio calidamente mientras la acaricio suavemente ganandome sus lindos ronroneos es increible como esta gatita puede calmarme _Por lo que señora Yasaka quiero que si puede correr la voz que el Oppai Dragon a muerto y en su lugar a nacido un nuevo dragon que no dudara en usar sus colmillos para destruir a cualquiera que amenace a su gente preciosa y su nombre es ``El Dragon Depredador Guardian``.-_ Le dije mortalmente serio a la Señora Yasaka y puedo ver como al principio parece pensarlo para luego hablar

 _Supongo que tienes razon tu actual reputacion no da miedo para los desconocidos solo lo que te conocen te temen los demas bueno no eres mas que un chiste al escuchar tu apodo por lo que sera mejor asi ya que de esta forma lo pensaran 2 veces antes de atacarte ademas ahora que tu pervesion a disminuido bastante el nombre no te queda por lo que no te precoupes me asegurare a correr la voz de este nuevo dragon_.- Me dijo seriamente para que supiera que lo hara yo asiento tranquilo asi tal vez reduzca la gente buscando peleas conmigo aun que con mi suerte lo dudo pero bueno nada que mis colmillos y yo no podamos solucionar aunque mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver como kunou quiere empezar a llorar algo que rompe mi alma por lo que rapidamente me arrodillo y la abrazo fuertemente mismo que ella con sus brasitos responde de la misma forma y asi nos quedamos hasta que sus lagrimas se secaron y yo suavemente me separo de ella y suavemente limpio sus lagrimas para luego apoyar mi frente a la suya para que me mirara fijamente

 _Tranquila hermanita te prometo que regresare y cuando lo haga volveremos a cantar todos juntos verdad Kuroka_.- Le dije a mi hermanita para luego pasar mi vista a mi gatita en mis hombros y ella da el visto bueno con la cabeza _Ves asi que cambie esa carita por una sonrisita de las tuyas.-_ Le dije alegremente trantado de animarla que para mi suerte funciono ya que ella me dio una linda sonrisa llorosa antes de separarse y limpiarselas y regresar al lado de su madre para luego yo dirigir la mirada a los demas y al final denuevo a la señora Yasaka hago una reverencia a ellos en despedidas _Nos vemos.-_ Les dije para luego empezar a irme y una vez ya a mitad del camino que iba en silencio comodo Kuroka lo decidio Romper

 _Era verdad lo de regresar o solo lo decias para que no Llorara Nya_.- me pregunto suavemente Kuroka yo me limito a acariciarlas unos segundos disfrutando su ronroneo

 _La verdad que eh estado pensando que despues de esta aventura pensaba regresar y trabajar con la Señora Yasaka como el guardian de Kuno ya que lo pienso y entre las Facciones la que mas me gustaria Ayudar seria a la señora Yasaka principalmente para cuidar a kunou ya que la señora Yasaka pasa ocupada por lo que no puede cuidar bien a Kunou lo cual la hace el punto debil perfecto para doblegar a la Señora Yasaka mas ahora al ver que hay gente entre ellos que vende a los suyos por lo que la cuidare por lo menos hasta que crezca despues donde el viento me lleve y usted que planea mi Niña_.- Le pregunte Curioso la verdad una parte de mi estaba tentada a pedirle seguir a mi lado aun despues de terminar esta aventura pero no me atrevi por miedo a su reaccion sea negativa

 _La verdad No lo se lo unico que se que te acompañare hasta el final de tu aventura despues no lo se dependera de como termine el viaje Issei Nya_.- Me dijo tranquilamente para acomordarse mejor y empezar a roncar suavemente yo por respuesta rio suavemente esta gatita perezosa pero bueno asi la quiero por lo que no me importa y ahora me dirigia a la salida para irme tranquilamente al siguiente lugar el cual estoy entre asgard o el cielo mas como siempre mi suerte es muchas cosas menos buena

 **Tiempo despues**

 _POR QUE MIERDA ME PASA ESTO.-_ Grite com lagrimas de anime mientras corria por mi vida siendo perseguido por mujeres de todas las edades desde ancianas a Niñas todas miradome con un terrible deseo por violarme corriendo nada mas que con mis boxeadores se preguntara como bueno justo cuando Kuroka se durmio ella sorpresivamente salto de mi hombro y eso me tomo desprevenido justo el tiempo para que un frasco con un extraño liquido cayera en mi cabeza y se rompiera y me bañara en el levanto la vista y puedo ver en techo a un grupo de Niños zorros mortificados ya que al parecer se estaban peliando por este frasco pero este cayo y me golpeo estaba a punto de sermonearlos cuando de la nada un grupo de mujeres me derribaran y empezaran a besarme en distintas partes con una hambre Sexual que me puso la piel de gallina por lo que en una explosion de velocidad escapo de sus garras y empiezo a correr solo para mirar hacia y mis ojos se abrieran en panico al ver como el mismo grupo de mujeres aun me persiguieran y se les uniran mas a cabo avanzo por la Ciudad _DDRAIG QUE PASA POR QUE ESTAS MUJERES QUIEREN VIOLARME_.- Le grite desperado a mi compañero mientras corro por mi vida yo al principio escuchos fuertes carcajadas que si no me equivoco son de Ascalon, Queen y Ddraig putos traidores pudranse esto no es chiste

 **Veras compañero lo que te cayo encima era una sustancia que tenia principalmente afrodisiaco eso sin contar que al ser Dragon ya eres un Afrodisiaco andante pero ahora digamos que no importa la edad de estas mujeres de cierta forma tu Fragancia les da energias que no se agotaran hasta que te violen por lo que si no quieres ser Violado mejor Corre.-** Me dijo divertido mi socio para luego romper a reir denuevo eres un maldito Ddraig aunque una cosa que dijo me hace curioso

 _No se suponia que tu te encargabas de controlar mi fragancia para calmar a las mujeres.-_ Le dije nervioso el por respuesta solo se pone a reir MIERDA este maldito me a vendido _ERES UN TRAIDOR DE HIJO DE PUTA DDRAIG.-_ Le grite furioso a mi compañero este por respuesta solo rie mas fuerte cuando nuevamente me interrumpen una abuela de 70 me agarro fuertemente de la polera mientras no pude evitar una cara de horror puro al ver esto y estaba a punto de besarme cuando rompo mi polera y escapado de ella solo para que esto continue un rato mas hasta quedar solo en mis boxer aunque bueno esto no puede empeorar pienso mientras sigo corriendo cuando escucho tres voces conocidas para mi y todo el color en mi rostro MIERDA YO Y MI BOCOTA por lo que giro lentamente mi cabeza y mi quijada cae hasta el suelo ya que liderando el grupo son Mi Niña Kuroka, Mi hermanita Kunou y La que considero como mi Hemana Mayor La señora Yasaka las tres mirando con un deseo que supera al grupo de atras yo por respuesta corro aun mas rapido _DDRAIG TE LE RUEGO DIME QUE HACER.-_ Le suplique desesperadamente a mi compañero para mi suerte las risas se calman y yo llore le alivio cuando Ddraig me dio una solucion

 **Bueno compañero veras la unica forma de liberarlas del modo violadoras es que las mojes en agua y como ellas no se detendran para dejarte conseguir agua y en el elemnto agua tu magia vale mierda lo unico que te queda es huir al gigante lago a las afuera de la ciudad .-** Me dijo el puto bastardo que tengo por compañero bueno en ese caso

 **[Balance rotura Booster engranaje del dragón Galés Escala Correo]**

Me visto con mi armadura para aumentar el paso aunque para mi desgracia no es suficiente ya que aun me siguen de hecho es peor son aun mas rapidas que antes **Compañero no se si lo sabias pero al activar tu Balance Break tus Fragancia es aun peor es decir aumentaste el deseo en ellas por ti por lo que les diste mas energia y ahora si te atrapan te violaran brutalmente.-** Me dijo Ddraig tranquilamente puto dragon claro ya que a el no lo violaran brutalmente yo a cambio acelero el paso llegando a la fuente por lo que

 **[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost,]**

 **[Transferir]**

Y Transfiero todos mis Boost a mi armadura justo cuando salte al poso por lo que mis Boost aunmentan la dureza de mi armadura y simulando una bala de cañon caigo al lago y gracias a ellos libero una gran ola que moja a todas las mujeres que para mi suerte empieza a reacionar y para mi es tanto el alivio que desago mi balance break y me quedo flotando incosiente pero antes que la oscuridad me lleve escucho a Mi Niña, Hermanita y Hermana mayor llamando pero lo unico que esta en mi mente antes de irme al mundo de morfeo es

 **Lo logre salve mi castidad**

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno Damas y caballeros esperon que hayan disfrutado el capitulo de ante mano este capitulo es mi forma de pedir disculpas al demorarme tanto ya que de paso tambien no se cuando actualizare de nuevo ya que como dije es dificl por lo que puede decir como en una semana como en un mes eso si que completare esta historia la completare**

 **Y eso denuevo Gracias a los que leyeron mi historia**

 **Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo sus comentarios siempre son apreciados**

 **Se Despide Su Humilde Servidor WarRedMachine20**

 **Hasta la Proxima**


	8. Locura en el Cielo El Lobo Berserk

**Saludos Damas y caballeros les saluda su humilde servidor** **WarRedMachine20 Trayendo el Octavo capitulo De El guardian dragon de ante manos gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia espero que este capitulo este a la altura de sus Expectativas  
**

 **Exencion de Responsabilidad: No Soy Dueño De Nada**

 **Y Esto Lo Hice con El Fin De Entretener Nada Menos Nada Mas**

 **Dialogos**

 _Guardian .-_ personajes hablando

 **Dragon** Seres Sellados, seres mecanicos y dioses

[ **dragon guardian]** tecnicas de combate y/o Armas

 **Sin nada mas que decir Luz,Camara y ACCION**

Capitulo 8 Locura en el Cielo El Lobo Berserk

Punto De Vista Issei

Un suspiro sale de mis labios mientras estamos a las afuera de Kyoto mismo que llama la atencion de Kuroka _Que pasa Issei Nya todo Bien.-_ Me pregunto preocupada desde mi hombro en su forma gato yo por respuesta vuelvo a suspirar

 _Solo cansado despues de todo pelear contra alguien al Nivel de la señora Yasaka fue agotador para que despues un grupo de mujeres de todas las edades trataran de violarme fue la guinda del pastel para que quiera dormir por un Año pero quitando eso estoy bien.-_ Le dije cansado y al ver su expresion Triste digo rapidamente para evitar malos entendidos _No te preocupes se que no fue su culpa y de las demas es solo al parecer Great Red disfruta jodiendome la vida aunque el lado positivo no estoy muerto y ustedes estan a salvo por lo que bien a la mierda no me importa no te preocupes.-_ Le dije a Kuroka con la intencion de relajarla aunque lo ultimo no fue Broma ME ESCUCHASTE GREAT RED TE RETO PUTO MUESTRAME TU MEJOR GOLPE NO ME DEJARE VENCER mas mis pensamiento son interrupidos por una Kuroka ruborizada

 _Aun asi lo siento debi controlarme mejor digo era una criminal muy poderosa que era temida en el inframundo y para que una Travesura de unos Niños me haya hecho perder la compostura.-_ Me dijo de forma depresiva Yo por respuesta acaricio suavemente su linda cabecita ganandome unos lindos ronroneos por parte de ella y asi lograr mi objetivo de animarla

 _Descuida digo no me violaron por lo que esta bien no te preocupes en serio perdi la cuenta de cuantas veces se han disculpado todas esas mujeres digo no estaban en sus cabales por lo que esta bien ademas me alegra que no paso.-_ Dije suspirando en la memoria creo que lo unico bueno fue que no termine violado aunque la mirada de Kuroka me esta dando me pone curioso _Pasa algo malo.-_ Le pregunte curioso

 _Nada solo que pense que estarias decepcionado por que no pudiste acostarte con todas esas mujeres Nya_.- Me dijo curiosa y yo no pude evitar la mirada ofendida a ella

 _Enserio crees que difrutaria siendo violado brutalmente_.- Le dije con cara de la palo la cual fue devuelta a mi por un rubor de verguenza de mi Niña

 _Cuando lo dices asi Nya.-_ Me dijo nerviosa mas yo solo suspiro mientras acaricio su cabeza dandole a entender que no importa la verdad no la culpo a como era antes tal vez hubiera aprovechado la situacion pero ahora la idea ya no es tan atractiva como antes ahora solo me haria sentir un pedazo de carne usado una vez que hubiera terminado de tener relaciones sexuales con esas mujeres algo que haria mierda para mi ya hecho mierda orgullo

 _No te preocupes la verdad tal vez antes no me hubiera importado pero ahora bueno solo se que si no lo hago con una mujer por amor por lo menos mi primera vez no tendre sexo con nadie y bueno para liberar el estres siempre puedo ir con el Señor Tannin para matar energia en un combate.-_ Le dije tranquilamente y era verdad no me sentia a tener sexo por solo tenerlo al menos ya no. Mas la mirada de preocupacion de Kuroka calman mis pensamiento siempre saber que le importo me calma por lo sonriendo suavemente continuo _Bien cambiando el tema adonde te gustaria ir a Asgard hogar de los mejores vinos y comida o al cielo el Lugar con los pasteles mas sabroso en todas las facciones sobrenaturales.-_ Le pregunte a Kuroka despues de todo uno de los motivos por lo que inicie esta aventura era para hacer desaparecer su depresion por el Bastardo de Lucifer le Provoco por lo que bien puedo dejar a ella como la guia de nuestro viaje y como esperaba de la golosa de mi compañera al mencionar pastel sus ojos brillan de emocion

 _Al cielo Issei Nya Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor al cielo por fiiiiiissssss_.- Me dijo poniendo sus mejores ojos de Cachorrito yo por respuesta rio divertido de mi Niña jehjehjej es tan linda cuando hace eso por lo que acariandola y ganandome sus ronroneos respondo

 _No te preocupes iremos al cielo.-_ Le dije divertido ella por respuesta ella levanta su patita en señal de triunfo haciendome reir esta Niña es todo un puñado por lo que saco mi telefono y marco un numero todo ante la mirada curiosa de Kuroka yo solo le hago señas para explicarle despues y una vez marcado el numero lo pongo en mi oido y los anillos empiezan a sonar hasta que una suave voz femenina me responde

 _Issei ?_.- Me dijo con voz dudoda la dama al otro lado no seguro que sea yo el que la llamo mientras me limito a sonreir suavemente aliviado que contesto

 _Yo Señorita Gabriel como esta.-_ Le dije suavemente mientras puedo sentir la mirada de sorpresa de mi Niña no creyendo que llame a la señorita Gabriel

 _Hola Issei si me encuentro bien y usted.-_ Me respondio la Señora Gabriel con esa voz que calma a quien sea Digna del angel mas hermoso del cielo yo por respuesta suelto un suspiro un poco nervioso

 _Estoy bien Señora Gabriel gracias por preguntar sin embargo tengo una solicitud y esa es si puedo ir al cielo a vacacionar unos dias.-_ Le dije nervioso a la Señora Gabriel despues de todo por mucho que nos llevemos bien Normas son Normas y si ella no lo permite no hay nada que hacer

 _Claro Issei pero no entiendo cual es el problema tu aqui en el cielo no eres mal visto por lo que venir no deberia ser problema_.- Me dijo dudosa no entendiendo mi miedo yo por respuesta suspiro

 _Vera no se si sabe pero deje de ser Demonio ahora soy un Dragon de sangre pura y como tengo entendido que los dragones no son bien recibidos en el cielo.-_ Le dije nervioso ya que en verdad quiero ir pero no a costa de causarle problemas a la Señora Gabriel despues de todo era verdad Dragones no son bien Recibidos en el Cielo puedo escuchar el suspiro de la Señora Gabriel en la otra linea

 _Issei antes de tomar una decision puedo saber que te impulso a dejar de ser Demonio.-_ Me dijo seriamente La Señora Gabriel yo por respuesta suspiro para darme animo aun me cuesta trabajo hablarlo pero como si sintiera mi incomodes mi Niña se acurruco mas fuerte en mi cuello y eso de una forma hizo desaparecer toda incomodidad por lo que dando un beso en la cabecita de mi Niña como agradecimiento empiezo a contarle todo lo que ha pasado de como las chicas me cambiaron por otros como Rias se Acosto con el que casi veia como un hermano y toda esa mierda claro omitiendo lo de Kuroka ya que no es mi lugar decirlo _por lo cual debido a eso ya no me sentia como para poner a otros que no sean mi familia como prioridad antes podia por que sabia que las chicas cuidarian a mis padres si me pasaba algo pero ahora ya no tengo nada que me asegure su seguridad si muero por lo que gracias a un hechizo especial pude quitarme las piezas sin poner en riesgo mi salud sin embargo al dia Siguiente habia llegado el Señor Lucifer diciendo que habia logrado volverme Demonio clase alta por lo que habia llegado con un juego de **[Evil Piece]** pero lo cierto que al aceptar volveria a ser demonio y el inframundo seria mi prioridad algo que ya no podia hacer digo poner a otros que no sean mi familia como Prioridad por lo que rechaze la oferta y bueno despues de eso con mi amiga Kuroka La nekomata del Equipo DxD Por si no la recuerda en fin nos pusimos a viajar ya que ella tambien le paso algo triste y bueno aqui me tiene yo con ella viajando y ahora aqui nos tiene pidiendo permiso para poder ir alli a relajarnos y no se preocupe es buena chica traviesa pero bueno y cualquier cosa yo respondo.-_ Termine de explicar nervioso ya que no se si nos dejara por otro lado puedo escucharla tararear en el pensamiento unos minutos antes de responder

 _En Primer lugar pido disculpas por parte de Asia , Xenovia y Irina ya que creiamos haberlas educado mejor pero veo que nos equivocamos.-_ Me dijo Decepcionada por ellas y no la culpo ya que a pesar de que 2 de ellas son demonios la verdad era que su mayor parte de vida fue en la Iglesia y para que valores asi se perdieran no la culpo por sentirse asi yo a cambio espero a que prosiga despues de todo no hay nada que decir ellas me abandonaron por una cara bonita y listo _Y en segundo lugar en cuanto a tu peticion creo que no importa despues de todo por todas las veces que luchaste y arriesgaste tu vida por las facciones con tal que estas estuvieran en Paz me gustaria pensar que si padre estuviera vivo de seguro igual hacia una excepcion por ti.-_ Me dijo la Señora Gabriel suavemente yo por respuesta suelto un suspiro de alivio y levanto un pulgare en victoria a Kuroka misma que animada levanta sus bracitos en victoria yo por respuesta suelto una leve risa por su ternura

 _Entonces que camino debemos tomar para llegar al cielo_.- Le Pregunte curioso a la Señora Gabriel ya que nunca entendi como llegar al cielo ella por respuesta rie de forma misteriosa misma que me deja confundido

 _Vera Issei no te preocupes enviare un papel con un sello magico que al tu romperlo el papel activara un circulo de transporte que te transportara a las puertas del cielo y hay tendre a alguien que te hara de guia y eso cuidate nos vemos Issei bye.-_ Me dijo la Señora Gabriel para cortar la llamada y fue despues de eso que un circulo magico aparecio arriba de nosotros el cual era pequeño y del cual salio un avion de papel que empezo a dar vueltas en nuestras cabezas para que terminara en mis manos mientras tanto yo como Kuroka nos miramos para luego mirar al Avion y nuevamente mirarnos y asi sucesivamente unas 3 veces para luego soltar un largo silvido ambos en el asombro

 _Definitivamente la Señora Gabriel tiene estilo.-_ Le dije divertido a Kuroka misma que estuvo deacuerdo conmigo bueno por lo que desarmando el avion pude notar el sello magico en el interior por lo que con una mirada entre Kuroka y Yo asentimos Para luego romper el Sello y asi generar un circulo magico bajo nuestros pies por lo que ambos cerramos los ojos para que las luz no dañe nuestros ojos y desaparecemos del lugar

 _ **Entrada del cielo**_

Fue despues de unos segundos que tanto yo como Kuroka abrimos los ojos para ver que estabamos en las puertas doradas que representaban la entrada al cielo y en la cual pudimos ver a 2 Guardias protegiendo la entrada ademas de un joven albina de largo y hermoso pelo blanco sujeto en una cola de caballo con unos ojos verde esmeralda vestida con un simple pero elegante vestido blanco que al vernos fue rapido a nuestro encuentro por lo que dando una pequeña reverencia de cortesia ella se presento

 _Buenas tarde Señor Issei me presento mi nombre es Amanecer y sere su Guia en el cielo por lo que si no les importa me siguen por favor.-_ Nos dijo ella comenzando a caminar a las puertas doradas mas no di un paso ya que Kuroka se Bajo de mis hombros y volvio a su forma Humana y apenas lo hiso ella entrelaso nuestros brazos y ella me llevara arrastrando ya que esa accion por parte ella dejo Shock unos segundo para despues sacudir la cabeza y ponerme rojo por su accion

 _Kuroka que haces.-_ Le pregunte nervioso con un suave rojo en mis mejillas ya que si bien disfruto del gesto me siento incomodo al no ser pareja y las miradas que nos dan los guardias de burlas y diversion que me dan no ayuda

 _Nada Issei Nya es solo que no me quiero perder ya que escuche que el cielo es un lugar enorme por que no te gusta que te abrace.-_ Me dijo Tristemente con unas lagrimas en la punta de los ojos oh vamos eso no se vale cuando hace eso me tiene en su poder por lo que con la mirada busco ayuda en Amanecer y en los guardias pero todo lo que recibo son miradas de burla y diversion Jodanse Putos Angeles

 _Para nada vamos.-_ Le dije nervioso conservando el rojo aunque la sonrisa que me dio al aceptar lo hiso valer la pena y asi empezamos a recorrer el cielo con amanecer como guia y debo decir es hermoso con lo verde de los campos y arboles mas la paz que da el ambiente con el limpio aire hacen este un buen lugar para vivir mientras con Kuroka ella parece una Niña ahora apuntando e indicandome distintos lugares emocionada algo que me hiso feliz al verla tan feliz me alegra haber podido borrar esa expresion de desesperacion que tuvo en ese dia al encontrar a Vali Revolcandose con Rias mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar un Rugido pero lo que enverdad me puso en guardia fue lo que expreso ese rugido que eran locura y desesperacion por lo que con una mirada con Kuroka viendo como ella tambien lo sintio ambos nos dirigimos en direccion al Rugido No si antes dirigirme a nuestro guia que puedo ver que esta asustada _Señorita Amanecer por favor pongase a salvo nosotros nos encargaremos.-_ Le dije de forma seria y apenas dije empece a Correr con Kuroka a todo nuestras capacidad ya que de donde viene el Rugido pudimos notar que era una ciudad en llamas y destruida por lo que apurando el paso llegamos a la ciudad que para nuestra suerte Logro se evacuada ya que no sentiamos la presencia de nadie excepto de 3 auras en el centro de la ciudad por lo que apurando el paso junto con Kuroka nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad y lo que vimos me hiso a mi y a Kuroka jadear de Horror ya que hay estaban la Señora Gabriel y la Señora Griselda ambas gravemente heridas frente a un Gran lobo Negro con unos ojos rojo sangre que las miraba de forma fiera y asesina pero lo que me dio horror a mi y a Kuroka fue que si las comparo el Lobo tiene peores heridas pero verlo nisiquiera jadear o temblar es lo que me hizo miedo ya que todo ese daño y actuar como si nada sin embargo salgo de mis pensamientos al ver como se lanza a ellas para matarlas por lo Reacciono Activando mi **[Modo Dragon de Fuego]** Me dirijo a intersectarlo no sin antes darle un tarea a mi Niña _Kuroka por favor ve a curarlas mientras me encargo de esa cosa.-_ Le dije para salir disparado hacia el lobo

 **[Tacleada llameante del Dragon De Fuego]**

Grite para envolverme en llamas y salir disparado y taclearlo por el costado mandandolo a volar al Lobo llevandose consigo varios edificio mientras me puse en guardia en frente de La señora Gabriel y Griselda mientras eran Curadas por Kuroka _Señora Gabriel que es esa cosa.-_ Le dije sin despegar la vista del lobo el cual se levanto como si nada despues de mi ataque a pesar de notarse que su cuerpo lo esta y bastante grave debo decir ademas puedo ver como se va acercando a nosotros lentamente como si estuviera pensando como atacar mierda es fuerte la cosa lo que sea que le haya pasado a este lobo lo convirtio en un monstruo

 _Su Nombre es Rei ``El Lobo Berserk``.-_ Me dijo debilmente la Señora Gabriel mientras era curada por Kuroka sin embargo al momento de oir Berserk se que sera dificil derrotarlo despues de todo nada relacionado con la Locura es bueno _Es un Lobo maldito por Loki el dios del Engaño resulta que cuando el se enoja entra en un estado de locura de ahi su nombre el lobo Berserk dado que cuando entra en ese estado no importa cuanto daño reciba el no se detendra de destruir hasta que se arte y lo peor es que ese lobo en ese estado puede rivalizar con el Hijo de Loki Fenrir por lo que es super poderoso ten cuidado y lo siento por poner esta tarea en ti pero por favor derrotalo no permitas que mate a mas gente Inocente.-_ Me dijo para despues desmayarse supongo que ese lobo saco lo mejor de ella bueno en ese caso sera mejor ir con todo _Vamos Ddraig es hora de pelear.-_ Le grite a mi compañero

 **Vamos socio demostremos quien es el Depredador del Lugar** _.-_ Me grito Ddraig listos para enfrentarnos a este nuevo enemigo que casi mato a la que considero una Hermana Mayor por lo que no me contendre

 **[Balance Break Booster Gear The Flame Welsh Dragon Gold Scale Mail]**

Grite mientras era envuelto en mi Armadura mejorada justo a tiempo para detener la Tacleada de Rei que tenia objetivo a mi Niña por lo entre ambos lobo y yo nos miramos fieramente para entre ambos empujar y dominar al otro sin embargo para mi sorpresa estabamos parejo dado que ninguno avanzaba eso me dio tiempo para hablar con Mi Niña _Kuroka por favor mientras lo sostengo envianos a un lugar desavitado para poder pelear este lobo es tan fuerte como yo por lo que no saldre bien parado por lo que no aseguro no destruir al cielo en el combate por lo que por favor_ Le dije con esfuerzo ya que mantener a este lobo quieto es muy dificil puedo verla Dudar mierda _Kuroka por una mierda hazlo rapido no podre mantenerlo mucho tiempo.-_ Grite desesperado mientras este lobo poco a poco me lograba hacer retroceder puedo verla a punto de llorar Mierda no queria gritarle pero enserio si no me trasnporta no podre pelear con todo mi poder ya que si lo hago destruire el cielo _Mi Ñina tienes que confiar en mi tu sabes mejor que nadie que si eh logrado ganar cada batalla es por la fe en la gente en mi asi que por favor confia en mi saldre vivo de esta.-_ Le dije sonriendo con esfuerzo ya que esta a punto de superarme este lobo mierda es fuerte puedo ver que llorando activar el circulo de transportacion el cual esta bajo los pies de ambos y antes de desaparecer escucho la demanda de mi Niña que aunque sea lo ultimo que haga la cumplire

 _Por favor regresa a mi.-_ Me dijo para hacernos transportar a un lugar para pelear

 _ **Zona desconosida**_

Puedo ver que nos trasnporto a una zona rocosa desavitada ya que no puedo sentir ninguna presencia cerca bien asi podre pelear sin preocupaciones por lo que activando la habilidad de mi **[Booster Gear]** fuerzo a Rei a retroceder

 **[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost,]**

por lo que aumentando mi fuerza logro hacer retroceder a Rei logrando igual nuestra fuerza mas el Siguiente movimiento de Rei me tomo totalmente desprevenido ya que al estar tan concentrado no logre notar como este con un gran salto hacia atras se separa mucho de mi y yo al estar tan concentrando en empujar no puedo evitar perder el equilibrio unos segundos mismo que aprovecho Rei ya el bastardo aprovechando la distancia que creo empezo a correr para ganar impulso y al momento de llegar a mi Me tacleo con toda su fuerza mientras puedo oir mis huesos romperse junto con mi armadura por la tacleada tan potente que a la vez me manda a volar brutalmente haciendome impactar con muchas estructuras rocosas y fue despues de 5 minutos volando y destruyendo rocxas con mi cuerpo que impacte fuertemente con una gran montaña que para mi suerte fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme detener aunque mi estado no es el mejor ya que puedo sentir como esa tacleada rompio muchos huesos de mi cuerpo y de paso logrando muchos daños internos y de paso logrando hacerme sangrar por todo el cuerpo creo que si no es por mi Armadura me hubiera matado

Mientras miro mi estado solo puedo pensar en una cosa

 **Great Red definitivamente te gusta Joderme la vida**

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **Bueno Damas y caballeros esperon que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y de ante mano pido disculpa por la demora ya que como dije ahora me resultaria mas dificil ya que llegue a la parte dificil de la historia pero aunque tarde igual los subire por lo que ustedes tranquilos y yo nervioso  
**_

 _ **Respondiendo Comentario** **s**_

 **WizardofChaos19** : Aqui la continuacion amigo espero este a tus expectativas

 **ashfortf** : Gracias por las palabras y aqui esta el capitulo espero este a tus expectativas

 **Matrixivyuzumaki:** Gracias por las palabras y aqui esta el capitulo espero este a tus expectativas

 **Krystyam091** : No te preocupes tratare de mejorar y en cuanto a la armadura gracias por las palabras la verdad era que queria hacer algo distinto ya sabe como mi firma y en cuanto al capitulo aqui esta espero este a tus expectativas

 **The-Code-Zero:** aqui esta el capitulo espero que este a tus expectativas

 **Y eso denuevo Gracias a los que leyeron mi historia**

 **Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo sus comentarios siempre son apreciados**

 **Se Despide Su Humilde Servidor WarRedMachine20**

 **Hasta la Proxima**


	9. Un Minuto entre la Vida y la Muerte

**Saludos Damas y caballeros les saluda su humilde servidor WarRedMachine20 Trayendo el Noveno capitulo De El guardian dragon de ante manos gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia espero que este capitulo este a la altura de sus Expectativas**

 **Exencion de Responsabilidad: No Soy Dueño De Nada**

 **Y Esto Lo Hice con El Fin De Entretener Nada Menos Nada Mas**

 **Dialogos**

 _Guardian .-_ personajes hablando

 **Dragon** Seres Sellados, seres mecanicos y dioses

[ **dragon guardian]** tecnicas de combate y/o Armas

 **Sin nada mas que decir Luz,Camara y ACCION**

Capitulo 9 Un Minuto entre la Vida y la Muerte: Ruge Loginos Smash

Pov Issei

Usando toda mi fuerza restante me apoyo en lo que queda de montaña para poder ponerme de pie mierda ya perdi la cuenta de cuantas veces me rompen los Huesos _Ddraig cuanto tiempo tengo hasta que llegue Rei.-_ Le Pregunte a Ddraig con mucho esfuerzo ya que el simple hecho de pensar me duele

 **Calculando Socio Tienes 6 minutos para que llegue** _.-_ Me dijo Ddraig mierda el bastardo es rapido ya que dirijiendo mi vista por donde vine puedo distinguir un punto negro acercandose rapidamente hacia a mi mierda que Velocidad **Socio te recomendaria usar el [El Modo Sabio] recuerda que sera capaz de curarte mas sin embargo tu cuerpo en el estado que esta el [Modo Sabio] solo podra acomodar tus huesos y aliviar solo un poco el dolor.-** Me dijo seriamente Mi socio genial simplemente genial que solo un golpe bastara para dejarme en este estado y deba recurrir a ese Modo ESPERA ya se que hacer

 _Ddraig crees que mi cuerpo puedo soportar el Balance Break mejorado y el_ **[Modo Sabio]** _juntos.-_ Le dije a mi socio en el estado en el que estoy es mi unica oportunidad de poder derrotarlo despues de todo es alguien al Nivel de Fenrir un Ser capaz de matar dioses por lo que no podre acabar con el sin Correr riesgos puedo sentir como Ddraig se tensa inmediatamente para analizar y darme un veredicto fue unos segundos que me dio uno no muy favorecedor

 **Funcionaria compañero pero por el estado de tu cuerpo solo sopotaria un maximo de un minuto y despues de eso tu cuerpo habra usado toda su energia dejandote totalmente agotado dejandote como presa facil para Rei**.- Me dijo Ddraig preocupado vaya asi que sera un minuto entre la vida y la muerte eh. Por lo que acto seguido tomo asiento en la pose del loto para empezar a juntar energia y poder entrar en **[Modo Sabio]** y mientras lo hago me dirijo a mi socio en el Crimen

 _Ddraig debes saber que tomare esa apuesta despues de todo no eh llegado a donde estoy sin asumir Riesgos por lo que me acompañas en esta apuesta Ddraig.-_ Le dije a mi Socio mientras siento como Rei se acerca cada vez mas por lo que trato de reunir mi energia mas rapido puedo escuchar a Ddraig suspirar por el otro lado

 **Sabes que siempre te apoyare socio hasta que la muerte nos separe.-** Me dijo Ddraig tranquilamente como cuestion de hecho quizas para el pero para mi no por lo que no pasa dia que no agradezca a la vida por darme a un socio como el

Muchas gracias Ddraig Le dije agradecido siempre es motivador saber que tendre siempre su apoyo y despues de unos momentos de concentrar energia suelto un suspiro al estar listo MUY BIEN AQUI VOY VEN A MI SACO DE PULGAS Le grite fieramente a Rei una vez que llego a donde YO estaba y apenas llego se puso en posicion para taclearme denuevo bueno esta vez sera distinto aqui voy primero

 **[Modo sabio]**

Grite para obtener mis rasgos Dragonicos y asi mi cuerpo usando la energia del ambiente curara mi cuerpo mas aprieto los dientes la sentir como mis huesos son acomodados de forma brusca y mas al notar que el dolor solo a Bajado un poco pero al menos me puedo mover BIEN ahora

 **[Modo Dragon De Fuego]**

Para que mi cuerpo fuera rodeado por mi fuego de **[DragonSlayer]** sin embargo puedo notar que debido a que estoy en **[Modo Sabio]** mi fuego esta mas salvaje y poderoso ya que puedo ver a Rei tomar distancia y si tuviera que adivinar seria por precaucion por mi Fuego ademas de prepararse para que cuando baje la guardia Bueno mejor para mi asi puedo llegar al ultimo nivel e Inciar mi apuesta

 **[Balance Break Booster Gear The Flame Welsh Dragon Gold Scale Mail]**

Fuego intenso rodea mi cuerpo de forma Intensa tanto que logran hacer a Rei retroceder mientras yo Aprieto los dientes al sentir como mi cuerpo se adapta al ambas potencias mientras el proceso continua fue despues unos segundos que puedo soltar el aire al ver mi Armadura lista con la diferencia que la leve capa de fuego que siempre la rodea esta vez es mas gruesa y salvaje que la anterior _Listo Ddraig lleva el tiempo por favor.-_ Le dije A Ddraig para iniciar esta apuesta puedo escuchar un claro compañero de Ddraig y asi poder comenzar este encuentro _Bien Saco de pulga aqui estoy ven por mi.-_ Le grite fieramente a Rei mientras abria mis brazos para recibir lo que me lance mientras Rei por respuesta rugiendo fieramente inicio una potente tacleada hacia mi yo por respuesta piso fuerte el suelo y me pongo en posicion justo a tiempo para intersectar la tacleada con mi cuerpo sin embargo al momento de impactar me obliga a retroceder por la fuerza de Rei mas me Niego a rendirme

 **[Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,]**

Y gracias a mis aumentos logro yo hacer ahora a Rei retroceder quedando parejos mas por unos segundos matendiendo al Lobo quieto lo suelto para dar unos pasos atras y Rei al no verlo venir pierde el equilibrio unos segundos mismo que no desaprovechare por lo que inicio mi Contraataque despues de todo solo me quedan 45 segundos no hay tiempo que perder aqui voy

 **[Puño de Hierro del Dragon de Fuego]**

Grito para que mis llamas cubran mi Puño para darle un poderoso golpe en la mandibula para mandarlo al aire y aunque sea por un segundo pude escuchar un leve quejido de dolor bien funciona aqui voy

 **[Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,]**

Y en una explosion de Velocidad logro aparecer detras de Rei y los sujeto fuertemente de la Espalda para despues que mi fuego nos envolviera a ambos mientras empiezo a girar Velozmente y mientras mas nos elevamos mas fuertes se vuelven mis llamas para que ya una vez estando una Gran distancia del suelo mi Fuego el cual nos rodea se vuelva mas violento y ardiente mismo que adquiere la Forma de mi Compañero en el Crimen es decir Del mismo Dragon Celestial Ddraig por lo que soltando un rugido la Criatura de fuego nos dirijimos rapidamente al suelo a una increible velocidad

 **[Arte Secreto del Asesino de Dragones: Choque Giratorio del Dragon Celestial]**

Grite como mi Fuego aumenta su intensidad y nos dirigimos como un proyectil directo al suelo sin embargo antes de impactar suelto a Rei para que solo impacte mientras ruedo a salvo del impacto y vaya impacto ya que dejo un enorme crater con Rei enterrado en el puedo ver que a pesar de estar herido se levantara aunque aturdido y no lo culpo lo golpe fuerte en la cabeza por lo que aprovechando su aturdimiento activo mis alas y me elevo para estar justo encima de el y preparo mi siguiente tecnica

 **[Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,]**

 **[Arte Secreto del Asesino de Dragones: Hyper Nova]**

Grite para que el fuego que me rodea empezar a girar a mi alredededor intesamente unos segundos a una temperatura equivalente al Sol misma que si nos es por mi armadura no soportaria para despues dirigirse a mi Mano y asi reunirse y formar una gigante Bola de fuego que Facilmente se confundiria con el sol para despues lanzarla hacia abajo y que impacta contra Rei liberando una potente y Gigante explosion que ilumina unos segundos el cielo espero unos segundos hasta que la luz se calma y no puedo evitar jadear de asombro el mismo ataque que seria capaz de acabar con un ser Nivel Rey Dragon no lo mato ya que a pesar de estar herido gravemente y tambien con Quemaduras Graves aun asi Sus Ojos no han perdido ferocidad y locura mas mis pensamientos son interrupidos por Ddraig

 **Socio eh estado analizando tu cuerpo y actualmente te quedan 30 Segundos en tu estado actual mas eh notado que gracias a tu [Modo Sabio] Puedes recurrir a una tecnica que si no fuera por este modo no recomendaria dado que usa tu fuerza de vida como motor mas eh notado que este [Modo Sabio] actualmente esta reponiendo tu fuerza por lo que a cambio de tus Segundos restante podrias usarla sin riesgos mas sera un todo o nada socio**.- Me dijo Ddraig mortalmente serio yo por respuesta trago saliva **Despues de usarla si no lo derrotas entonces estas jodido y recuerda solo tienes un tiro y si lo fallas se acabo Dime estas dispuesto a correr este Riesgo Socio.-** Me Grito Ddraig yo estoy a punto de responder cuando no puedo evitar mi jadeo de asombro al ver como Rei empieza a correr en el aire y se acerca a mi a Gran velocidad sin embargo esto me da una idea

 _Ddraig Deacuerdo lo hare pero como se llama esta tecnica_.- Digo mientras creo distancia entre Rei y yo pero me mantiene pisando los talones mientras esto pasa puedo escuchar a Ddraig suspirar

 **Se llama [Loginos Smash] La tecnica Final del Booster Gear y el Ataque que te permite acabar con los dioses y como dije tienes solo un tiro.-** Me dijo Ddraig seriamente bueno eso es todo

 _Adelante inicia el proceso.-_ Le dije mientras sigo escapando de Rei aunque es increible que me pueda seguir el ritmo a pesar de todo el castigo que recibio definitivamente es un Monstruo Puedo escuchar a Ddraig ya trabajar dado que el pecho de mi armadura se a abierto dejando al Descubierto una gran gema Ruby que estaba en el pecho de mi armadura y como el compartimiento se abre simulando como la boca de un Cañon **Bien socio preparate.-** Me grito Ddraig para observar como particulas de energia rojas empiezan a acumularse en mi pecho

 **[Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost]**

No puedo evitar Jadear de asombro es increible la cantidad de **[Boost]** que requiere esta tecnica puedo ver que mi cañon de pecho esta listo para disparar solo esperando mi señal bueno es hora de poner a prueba esta idea mia por lo que en una explosion de velocidad me alejo de Rei y me doy vuelta para enfrentarlo puedo ver como el toma esto como señal para atacar ya que aumenta su velociddad simulando una bala negra con su velocidad mientras me quedo tranquilamente esperando con mi cara sudando ya que es increible la presion que da este monstruo ya que literalmente me enfrento a la muerte ya que si conecta no creo salir vivo y fue justo a un centimetro de conectar la tacleada que apuesto todo en el siguiente ataque

 **[Loginos Smash]**

Grite para liberar mi tecnica que resulto ser una un potente rayo de energia carmesi que conecto de lleno en Rei mentras las pontencia fue tanta que tambien me alcanzo en menor medida la cual me mando a volar y rodar hasta impactar en un montaña a la vez que mis fuerzas y mi Armadura se hacian trozos espero hasta que el resplandor termine y no pude evitar jadear de asombro ya que practicamente el lugar llenos de montañas termino en nada mas que un desierto liso sin montañas y con un gigante crater y en el veo a un Rei con heridas de extrema gravedad Wow es increible esta tecnica no por nada es la que es capaz de matar a un dios mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos a verlo despertar pero no puedo evitar confundirme al verlo como sus heridas empiezan a Sanar y como comienza a encogerse hasta tomar el tamaño de un lobo normal solo que esta vez su color es un blanco nieve y sus ojos un azul cielo pero lo que me convence que no es un enemigo son sus ojos que muestran solo culpa y tristreza pero sobre todo dolor y no cualquiera sino el que se consigue cuando se pierde a alguien mas mis pensamiento son interrupindos al sentir una pata en mi cabeza por lo que dirijo mis vista al frente y veo a Rei con una sonrisa Triste

 _Lo siento es claro que deje un numero en ti.-_ Me dijo para despues hacerme brillar suavemente blanco y sentir como fuerzas regresan a mi y una vez termina el resplandor puedo sentir que al menos es suficiente para poder levantarme pero prefiero quedarme aqui necesito saber que paso ya que puedo ver con su mirada que no mataria ni a una mosca

 _Rei te importaria decirme que hacias en el cielo destruyendolo_.- Le dije tranquilamente ya que era obvio que no estaba en sus cabales y acusarlo no ayudaria puedo verlo suspirr con tristeza ante mis pregunta

 _Es una larga historia.-_ Me dijo claramente con la intension de desistir lastima que conmigo no tendra esa mierda

 _Adelante tengo tiempo_.- Le dije casualmente puedo verlo suspirar en derrota y acostarse a mi lado

 _Veras yo era un lobo solitario alla en Asgard aun puedo recordar como inicio el infierno en mi vida veras yo estaba cazando a un venado cuando por accidente derribe al dios Loki por accidente yo por supuesto al reconocerlo de inmediatamente me arrodile y le pedi disculpas mas al levantar la cabeza me dio un sonrisa que solo hacia que mis instintos dijieran que huyera lastima que estaba demasiado miedo para moverme al verlo expulsar su aura y despues el maldito me dijo que las disculpa no era suficiente que tendria un castigo por atreverse a faltale el respeto yo trate de disculpalme pero el no me escucho y me lanzo una maldicion al principio no senti nada diferente por lo que sintiendome audaz le pregunte por que me maldice por una accidente acasos disfrutas de mi miseria y el muy bastardo me respondio con un burlon si y fue cuando me empece a enojar que note el cambio mi cuerpo comenzaba a crecer mi pelaje se volvia negro y mis ojos rojo sangre y a eso se le añadio un increible pulso de energia mas el deseo de matar yo solo queria atacar sabia que moriria pero simplemente no me importaba por lo que sin importarme nada me lance a taclearlo pero para mi sorpresa fui intersectado por un tacleada a mi costado por su hijo fenrir una que me dejo bastante debil y fue ahi que estando en el suelo Loki con burla me explico mi maldicion se llamaba Berseck consistia en que me daria una fuerza que entrenada rivalizaria con Fenrir y ademas de quitarme la capaciad de sentir dolor cuando estuviera activa pero al precio era mi razon es decir veria a todos como un enemigo el me dijo y antes que la oscuridad me llevara lo unico que escuche fue su risa burlona_.- Me relataba con odio mierda maldito Loki ojala te este pudriendo en la carcel ahora _Y asi fue un tiempo de repente me daban estos ataque de ira y perdia la razon y siempre cuando la recuperaba terminaba en las ruinas de algun pueblo mi cuerpo con heridas graves que para bien o para mal se curaban lentamente pero lo hacian simplemente mi cuerpo se curaba de una forma que asegura que no morire pero que se asegure que sufrire por la curacion yo estaba deseperado no queria matar gente inocente tanto que decidi aislarme en el bosque pero por desgracia cuando lo hice estabamos en invierno y algo que aprendi por las malas era que la madre naturaleza no perdona ya que estuve vagando buscando comida pero por el tiempo y la nieve no habia nada que pudiera consumir y al final por falta de alimento termine colapsando lo unico que encontre consuelo es que no mancharia mas mis garras con sangre inocente por lo que aceptando mi destino me quede quieto y deje que la nieve me enterrara para matarme_.- Me dijo tranquilamente como si estaba satisfecho con eso aunque no lo puedo culpar ya que aunque no es una forma agradable de morir al menos ya no dañaria a inocente lo que claro es lo unico que el desea _Sin embargo Hades aun no me dejo irme ya que cuando desperte pude notar que estaba en frente de una chimenea tapado con cobijas y vendando y fue cuando me levante que la vi era una joven de 20 años peli morada con ojos color cielo que rapidamente fue a mi lado a atenderme descubri que su nombre era Miya yo al principio trataba de irme ya que queria morir y ademas no queria causar molestias pero ella no me permitio dijo que no dejaria que me vaya hasta que este curado y viendo que no podia ganar la discusion me rendi y espere y con el tiempo fui conociendola lloramos juntos, reimos juntos y con el tiempo la considere como mi tesoro dado que me enamore de ella ya que note que cuando estaba con ella mis ataque de ira desaparecian estaba en dicha pense que por fin encontraria felicidad sin embargo la vida no es tan simple verdad Muchacho_.- Me dijo cansadamente y yo por tristeza puedo darme una idea de lo que viene algo despues de todo yo tambien recibi desiluciones en la vida de forma Cruel _Yo habia salido a buscar comida aprovechando que el verano llego y cuando volvia a la cabaña una oleada de terror me inundo al ver la cabaña en Llamas por lo que tacleando la puerta lo que vi me dejo de piedra vi a 5 demonios violando a mi Niña que de por si ya estaba muerta yo estaba paralizado ante la vista y cuando notan mi presencia se giran a mi y por lo poco que entendi era que querian ver a Lobo Berseck era claro que me buscaban a mi y yo simplemente me rompi Rugi con tanta furia que deje que la maldicion me dominara tome mi forma Berseck como me gusta llamarla y pude ver la cara de terror de todos ellos y debo reconocer que encontre un placer enfermo en ello y yo sin medir palabras a los 4 mas cercanos practicamente los destroze brutalmente y al ultimo que practicamente lo tenia con un pie en la tumba en un movimiento desesperado usando todo lo que quedaba de magia vital como ataque final dado que despues moriria me teletransporto aqui al cielo y yo estaba tan dominado por la maldicion que me dedique a destruir por suerte para mi 2 guerreras pudieron lograr que no matara a alguien y fue cuando llegaste y debo decir tacleas duro la molestia de decir tu nombre_.- Me pregunto al final del relato yo por respuesta suspiro triste es claro que era una trampa para que enloqueciera y destruyera el cielo si debo adivinar deben ser sobrevivientes de la Brigada de Khaos malditos Hijos de puta mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por su pregunta es verdad aun no me presento

 _Issei Hyodou me llamo_.- Le dijo y puedo verlo jadear de asombro me pregunto por que

 _Issei Hyodou igual a Issei Hyodou el Dragon Depredador Guardian el mismo que le planto cara a un ser capaz de hacerle frente a un Rey dragon el mismo que pesar de tener todos los Huesos rotos siguio peleando y salvo a la Hija de la gobernador Yokai_.- Me dijo asombrado yo me limite a Asentir timidamente no acostrumbrado a ser alabado aunque debo reconocer que la Señora Yasaka trabaja rapido _Viejo algo que queria preguntar si tenia la oportunidad de conocerte es de como lograste la verdad por unas fuentes eh escuchado muchos de tus logros los cuales me constaron creer asi que dime como hiciste esos milagros_ .-Me dijo curioso si bien el se molesto explicando su pasado bien podria responder sus preguntas

 _Veras Rei en mi caso si logre todos estos milagros fue principamelte por la fe que mis amigos ponian en mi y tambien el deseo de protegerlos despues de todo si algo aprendi despues de todas esas batallas es que alguien puede ser verdaderamente fuerte si tiene algo que proteger_.- Le dije tranquilamente puedo ver a Rei riendo suavemente y como sonrie suavemente parece que feliz con mi respuesta al ritmo que empieza a brillar pero este brillo me pone nerviso _Rei que pasa_.- Le pregunto nervioso este solo sonrio ligeramente

 _Poner Asura Wrath In Your Belief (Vocal)_

 _Nada Issei simplemente que es hora de irme en realidad la energia que te di era mi energia de vida que me quedaba y ves este el resultado de dar toda mi energia vital_.- Me dijo tranquilamente mientras brillaba yo por respuesta no pude evitar bajar la mirada por culpa la idea de alguien inocente dio su vida por mi _Oye tranquilo esta bien la verdad ya no me queda nada para seguir eh perdido a mi Niña y la verdad solo quiero descansar ahora ya que no me siento capaz de seguir adelante sin embargo me gustaria pedirte un favor_.- Me dijo con una mirada suplicante y yo entendiendo que es su ultima voluntad doy un movimiento de cabeza solemne asegurando que lo cumplire _Te dare un arma hecha de las ultimas fuerzas que me quedan por favor usala para proteger al debil y matar al mal ya que si algo aprendi de ti es que eres un Protector y alguien que se que sabra darle un buen uso a esta arma_.- Me dijo seriamente yo por respuesta me arrodillo ante el

 _Yo Issei Hyodou Actual Sekiryutei te promete a ti Rei que usare esta arma para el bien y solo el bien_.- Dije seriamente mientras lloro suavemete mientras Rei con una ultima sonrisa de agradecimiento desaparece en particulas de energia siendo reemplazado en su lugar una esfera blanca de energia mientras yo guardo un minuto de silencio en honor a este Humilde Lobo que se gano mi respeto y resar a Great Red para conseguir el descanso y poder reunirse con su amada y una vez pasa el minuto me pongo de pie y agarro la esfera misma que se inserta en mi pecho y suelta un brillo segador que al desaparecer muestra el arma que pose la voluntad de Rei y no puedo evitar jadear de asombro ya que su arma son guantes de plata brillante que me llegan hasta los hombros y en mis piernas unas botas del mismo material que me llegan hasta la rodilla **Socio por que no le pones un nombre a esta Arma en honor a Rei seria una buena forma de honrarlo.-** Me dijo Ddraig la cual es una buena idea por lo que pensando unos segundos se me viene un nombre que considero que le quedaria como anillo al dedo

 _Ya se amigo que tal_ **[Silverwolf]** .-Le dije a mi socio mismo que el aprueba sin embargo _Ddraig alguna idea de lo que hacen estos chicos malos_.- Le pregunte curioso a mi socio por saber la funcion de mi nueva arma

 **Lo siento socio tendras que esperar sin embargo dame un dia y te lo dire sin embargo lo mejor sera irte recuerda que tiene a alguien esperandote** .-me dijo Ddraig yo por respuesta jadeo al recordar que es verdad por lo que concentrandome hago desaparecer mi nueva arma en mi interior _Ddraig tengo suficiente energia para un circulo de transportacion_.- Le pregunte a mi socio ansioso ya que mas tiempo aqui es mas tiempo que pondre a Mi Niña en preocupacion y odio preocuparla

 **Si compañero Tienes suficiente energia para eso**.- Me dijo mi Socio para mi alivio por lo que sin perder el tiempo activo mi circulo magico para regresar y mientras se activa dirijo una ultima vista donde estaba Rei y para mi sorpresa puedo ver su espiritu junto con su compañero y debo decir que Rei es un bastardo suertudo ya que esa joven de nombre Miya si no me equivoco es hermosa mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver como ambos se despiden Rei con su pata y Miya con su mano y yo antes que el circulo me llevo les doy un pulgar en alto _Suerte Buen viaje_ les grite antes que el resplandor me ciegue y me lleve al cielo donde mi Niña me espera

 _ **De Vuelta al Cielo**_

Una Vez veo que el resplandor se desvanece veo que estoy en la ciudad destrozada pero no doy ni dos pasos antes de sentir la Presencia de mi Niña acercandose rapidamente y levanto la vista en la direccion en que la siento y hay la veo con lagrimas en sus ojos y no puedo evitar sentir que mi corazon se aprete al saber que fue mi culpa por lo que me adelanto a su encuentro para decirle que estoy bien mas no doy ni 3 pasos antes que mis piernas fallen y me precipite al suelo por lo que cierro los ojos esperando el inevitable choque al suelo solo para que en vez de estreyarme en el frio suelo me entrello en algo suelo y calido por lo que abriendo los ojos puedo ver que esoty en los brazos de mi Niña el Lugar que eh descubierto que se esta convirtiendo en mi lugar favorito puedo escuchar a ella hablandome mas el cansancio se ponen en mi cuerpo que hace que mi parpados pesen sin dejarme entender lo que me dice mientras ciento mi cara mojarse por lo que con lo poco de energia que me queda levanto la vista para ver que esta llorando y no puedo evitar que mi corazon nuevamente se aprete por lo que antes que la oscuridad me lleve le digo algo a mi Niña que solo provoca que llore mas fuerte y me abrace mas fuerte miedo a que me vaya

 **Eh Regresado mi Niña disculpame por preocuparte y hacerte Llorar**

 _ **Continuara**_

 **Bueno Damas y caballeros esperon que hayan disfrutado el capitulo de ante mano pido disculpas al demorarme tanto ya que de paso tambien no se cuando actualizare de nuevo ya que como dije es dificil por lo que puede decir como en una semana como en un mes eso si que completare esta historia la completare**

 **Y eso denuevo Gracias a los que leyeron mi historia**

 **Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo sus comentarios siempre son apreciados**

 **Se Despide Su Humilde Servidor WarRedMachine20**

 **Hasta la Proxima**


	10. Confesión desde el Corazon

**Saludos Damas y caballeros les saluda su humilde servidor WarRedMachine20 Trayendo el Décimo capítulo De El guardián dragón de ante manos gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia espero que este capítulo este a la altura de sus Expectativas**

 **Exención de Responsabilidad: No Soy Dueño De Nada**

 **Y Esto Lo Hice con El Fin De Entretener Nada Menos Nada Mas**

 **Diálogos**

 _Guardián. -_ personajes hablando

 **Dragón** Seres Sellados, seres mecánicos y dioses

[ **dragón guardián]** técnicas de combate y/o Armas

 **Sin nada más que decir Luz, Cámara y ACCION**

Capítulo 10 Confesión, Hablando desde el corazón

Pov Issei

Abro los ojos lentamente acostumbrandome a la luz Mierda por que siempre tengo que terminar con los huesos rotos enserio suelto un suspiro pesado por esto definitivamente ser Dragon no es facil aunque mi consuelo es saber que aunque termine hecho mierda al menos mi gente preciosa no lo es y hablando de eso trato de mover la cabeza para ver donde estoy mas al moverme un poco algo me atrae hacia abajo y yo por reflejo muevo mi mirada a lo que me atrae solo para a mi Niña que es la que me sostiene y ademas puedo ver como ella resplandece suavemente indicandome que ella me esta curando con su senjjustu pero lo que me llama la atencion son las marcas en las mejillas clara señal que estuvo llorando Oh mierda genial la hice llorar de nuevo por lo cual no puedo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro pero bueno es mejor asi prefiero que sea yo al que golpean ya que la sola imagen de alguien golpearla me volveria loco mas mis pensamiento son interrupidos por Kuroka al verla Llorar en sueños murmurando algo que hace que suelte un pesado suspiro

 _Por favor no me dejes no tu tambein no quiero estar sola_.- Es lo que escuche que murmura mientras mas lagrimas salen de sus ojitos mierda odio esto desearia prometerle que no tiene que preocuparse pero solo le mentiria mierda es dificil ser un Dragon

 **[No se puede evitar socio esta en nuestra sangre atraer problemas y con el tiempo sera peor despues de todo entre mas fuerte te vuelves mas problemas vendra a ti]** Me dijo Ddraig en tono disculpa y yo no puedo evitar suspira enserio por que tiene que ser tan dificil ser Dragon **[Lo unico que puedes hacer es seguir creciendo y asi hacer que la gente piense 2 veces antes de querer enfrentarte]** Me dijo Ddraig tratando de anirme no es mucho pero aun asi aprecio el esfuerzo

 _Gracias Ddraig.-_ Le dije a mi Socio a su intento de animo mismo que el me respondi con un De nada Bien muevo mis ojos a la cara de mi Niña y puedo ver que aun llora bueno algo que no dejare que siga si puedo evitarlo por lo que moviendo los dedos de mis manos y pies puedo notar que el dolor sigue pero manejable por lo que usando la tecnica de sustitucion me reemplazo con una almuada y de donde salen pues publico concedor es un secreto pero como sea quitandole la almuada con cuidado sin despertarla la levanto al estilo novia lo mas suave posible y una vez levantada me apoyo en el arbol en que estabamos y bajo lentamente hasta tocar el suelo y poner a Kuroka en mi regazo al tiempo de abrazarla mientras con una mano asi circulos suaves en su espalda y con la otra acaricio suavemente sus orejitas para despues susurrarle calidamente en el oido

 _No te precupes siempre estare contigo en la buenas y en las malas por que_...- Le decia suavemente para no despertarla mas antes de terminar no puedo evitar dudar sera bien decir lo ultimo pero bueno nunca eh sido alguien precabido ademas esta dormida por lo que a la mierda aqui voy _Te amo mi Niña asi que tranquila no ire a ningun lado que no sea tu lado_.- Termine susurrando suavemente y ella por respuesta me abrazo mas fuerte y para mi alivio dejo de llorar y tenia un pequeña sonrisa en su carita y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se ve mas unos pasos acercandose me ponen en alerta y por instintinto la sostengo de forma protectora mas me relajo al ver que es la Señora Gabriel sosteniendo lo que parecen ser una canasta puedo ver que a pesar de la paliza que recibio de rei ella solo se ve mas que nada cansada que dolorida lo cual debe ser bueno _Hola Señora Gabriel como esta que la trae por aqui_.- Le dije tranquila la Mujer mas bella del cielo al tiempo que ella se sentaba en seiza a una lado de mi

 _Bien solo cansada pero bien aunque debo reconocer que su compañera es una increible sanadora el dolor casi se desvanecio_.- Me dijo la Señora Gabriel suavemente supongo para no despertar a Kuroka algo que aprecio _Eso si debo reconocer que la dedicacion que ella te tiene a ti es increible aunque bueno si algo eh aprendido es que el amor hace estas cosas_.- me dijo suavemente y yo por respuesta sonrio suavemente dandole la razon mas una mirada de anelo le di a mi Niña que para mi mala suerte la señora Gabriel noto _La amas verdad.-_ Me dijo suavemente yo por respuesta suelto un suspiro antes de asentir

 _Es verdad la amo mucho a esta Niña con mi vida_.- Le dije suavemente a la Señora Gabriel mientras continuo acariciando suavemente los oidos de mi Niña ganadome unos lindo ronroneos de ella

 _Entonces por que no le dices quien sabe tal vez te corresponde_.- me Dijo la Señora Gabriel optimista yo por respuesta rio suavemente de forma amarga algo que la sorprende y me mira curiosa por mi reaccion

 _Tal vez tenga razon pero mejor no tal vez es mejor dejar las cosas como estan despues de todo seria muy complicado que estemos juntos_.- Le dije tranquilamente mientras seguia consentiendo a mi Niña mas mis pensamientos son interrupidos por la mirada de duda de la Señora Gabriel por lo que me explico _Imagine que antes de venir aqui yo fui a Kyoto y pues imagine mi sorpresa cuando llegue cuando estaban en una guerra civil heheh tengo las manos bastantes manchadas por esa guerra aunque no me arrepiento ya que el bastardo jefe de los rebeldes un tipo de la talla de la Señora Yasaka provoco la guerra por que queria usar a su gente sin importarle nada con tal de lograr su objetivo mandaria a la youkai a la extincion con tal de lograrlo_.- dije mientras apreto la mandibula con fuerza diablos de solo recordalo quiero matarlo aunque ya lo este mas mi Niña al sentir mi malestar me abraza mas fuerte lo cual para mi suerte logra calmarme hehe otro defecto de ser dragon dejo que mis emociones me manipulen con facilidad aunque tan metido estoy en mis pensamientos que no note a la Señora Gabriel sonreir de forma suave _Gracias a Great Red que logre matar al bastardo fue dificil estuve varias veces a punto de morir de hecho crei que lo haria despues de todo el bastardo habia logrado romper todo mis huesos_ .-Le dije tranquilamente mientras la Señora Gabriel me mira con una expresion de horror _Heheh Si estuve a punto de morir pero luego recorde lo que pasaria si me rendia el bastardo lograria someter a la Youkai ya que la señora Yasaka se que daria prioridad a su hija y como el bastardo la tenia era o cedia el trono a el o la mataba por lo que todo dependia de mi ya que era obvio que seria la tragedia de la Youkai pero mas terror me dio al pensar que pondria sus garras en mi Niña_.- Dije para abrazar a mi Niña de forma protectora todo siendo observado por la Señora Gabriel que se mantenia tranquila esperando a que continuara lo cual fue despues de unos minutos cuando logre calmarme _Y no se comno pero de una forma la booster gear oyo mi determinacion y permitio a mi armadura evolucionar y de alguna forma logre vencerlo claro que termine al borde de la muerte y si no fuera por mi Niña estaria muerto_.- Dije mientras siento a mi Niña moverse incomodamente seguramente un mal sueño por lo que acomodandome con ella en mis brazos beso su cabecitas suvemente al ritmo que se vuelve a dormir mas mis pensamiento son interrumpidos por un jadeo de la Señora Gabriel

 _Ya veo por lo que los rumores que escuche de la faccion Youkai es verdad tu eres el infame Dragon Depredador Guardian el que derroto a un Ser nivel Rey Dragon aun cuando sus hueso terminaron rotos verdad_.- Me pregunto la Señor Gabriel yo mientras me limite a asentir mientras un suave rojo adornaba mis mejillas supongo que aun no me acostumbro a ser alabado _Ya veo ahora entiendo por que en el Rumor te describieron como un Hacedor de Milagros despues de todo no cualquiera hubiera ganado esa batalla con sus huesos rotos mas sin embargo no entiendo tu punto de mejor seguir separados con ella ya que despues de todo tu la amas y al parecer ella tambien_ .-Me dijo curiosa mientras yo no puedo evitaruna sonrisa ante el pensamiento de que me ame pero se que eso es solo una ilusion por lo que suspirando tranquilamente aun no ve la razon de mejor no estar juntos quizas tenga razon quizas no quien sabe

 _No se olvide tambien el indicidente de recien con Rei imagine que justo cuando llegue al cielo esta bestia decidio aparecer alguien capaz de doblegar a la Señora Yasaka ya que ese lobo fue alguien muy poderoso por lo que no se si es intencional o no pero como ve la vida siempre me hara pelear ya que si bien en ambos casos pude haber huido no pude despues de todo no hubiera podido perdonarme si hubiera huido y dejar que esos monstruos mataran a inocentes por lo que no importa como se mire las peleas vendran a mi y no podre evitarlas no sin dejar a la suerte vida de inocente algo_ _que_ _simplemente no puedo permitir por lo que no importa como se mire ella estara metida en todas esas peleas y si algo le pasara no podria perdonarmelo Señora Gabriel no podria_ .-dije mientras abrazaba a mi niña con miedo a perderla y como no lo tendria que las fuentes de mis alegrias me la arrebataran asi creo que seria tanto que no podria evitar entrar en Juggenaut Drive y ella sientiendo mi malesstar aumenta su aura un poco misma que me relaja gracias a Great Red por Senjustu y yo como agfradecimiento beso su cabecita gangandome unos ronroneos de ella.- _Ademas que haria ella una chica agrabable linda fiel y cariñosa con alguien como yo un dragon que solo sabe destruir por lo que no importa como se mire es mejor asi_.- Le dije para simplemente disfrutar de la presencia de mi Niña en mis brazos despues de todo quien sabe cuando se repita

 _Eso me recuerda alguna idea de por que Rei ataco digo que yo sepa nosotros nunca le hemos atacado de ninguna forma por lo que es extraño_.- Me dijo la Señora Gabriel para cambiar el tema algo que aprecio aun que por la pregunta no puedo evitar bajar la mirada algo que la señora noto _Que paso alguna idea_.- Me dijo seriamente yo por repuesta suelto un suspiro mientras acaricio a mi Niña

 _En realidad si resulta que Rei en realidad era un ser maldito por el dios Loki resulta que su maldicion provoca que Rei perdiera la razon cada vez que se enojara y no recuperaba la razon hasta destruirlo todo recuerdo que me comento que con evitar derramar mas sangre inocente se aislo en el bosque sin embargo cuando lo hiso era invierno y usted sabe que la naturaleza no perdona sin embargo justo cuando estaba a punto de morir fue salvado por una joven con la cual empezo a vivir y de alguna forma esa joven lo enamoro y de paso le ayudo a lidiar la maldicion y empezo a disfrutar la vida_.- Dije tranquilamente mientras cerraba los ojos un momento para disfrutar de la calidez de mi Niña misma que me relajo unos segundos

 _Puedo suponer que ahora viene lo feo verdad.-_ Me dijo tristemente la Señora Gabriel creo que ella debe tener una idea lo que viene yo por respuesta le sonrio tristemente dandole la razon _Que paso_.- Me dijo tristemente yo por repuesta suspiro para continuar

 _La Brigada del Khaos paso los sobrevivientes trataron de reclutarlo pero el se nego y como venganza ellos mataron a su compañera y eso desato su ira al nivel que permitio que la maldicion lo consumiera y como tal mato brutalmente a ese grupo mas el ultimo de ellos que estaba a punto de morir lo teletrasnporto aqui y si tuviera que adivinar ese fue su objetivo desde el principio volverlo loco para que pudiera hacer el trabajo sucio_.- Le dije a la Señora Gabriel provocando un suspiro triste de ella mientras miro a mis alrededor y notar que estoy en un hermoso claro y que estoy apoyado en un fuerte arbol ademas de notar que el lugar otorga una paz y tranquilidad que me por unos segundos me hace dormir solo para despetar cuando escucho la voz de la señora Gabriel misma que parece melancolica

 _Dime Issei en que nos equivocamos para provocar a esa gente .-_ Me dije con nostagia la cual si tuviera que adivinar se debe a que quizas no es la primera vez que el pensamiento cruza por su mente yo por respuesta suspira mientras pienso esa misma pregunta que no se cuantas veces lo hice para despues de unos momentos responderle

 _Quien sabe Señora Gabriel Quizas fue su culpa Quizas de su hermano o tal vez de Azazel o hasta El señor Lucifer fueron los responsables_.- Le dije cansadamente ya que es un tema que no importa como se mire es sin respuesta _Quizas solamente son pendejos que al no tener lo que quieren no son capaces de ganarlo y prefieren robarlo Quien sabe pero eso si este segura una cosa señora Gabriel no es su culpa usted solo hace lo que es mejor para el bien mayor y mientras escuche su corazon no existen el mal camino.-_ Le dije calidamente a esta Bella mujer que espero que pueda aliviar un poco su conciencia _Se que quizas todavia sienta culpa Señora Gabriel pero por favor recuerde no es su culpa nada de lo que esta sucediendo deacuerdo.-_ Le dije tranquilamente con la idea de quitar esa carga de culpa que se nota en su mirada misma que disminuyo un poco para mi alivio

 _Lo intentare aunque sera dificil pero hare el esfuerzo ya que despues de todo si tan solo no hubieramos elegido el camino facil en mas de una ocasion quizas esto se hubiera evitado_ .-me dijo suavemente la Señora Gabriel aun con culpa yo por respuesta suspiro suavemente esperando esa respuesta despues de todo era de esperar eso ya que la culpa no se iria asi como asi pero eso por lo menos es un inicio

 _Y eso señora Gabriel es todo lo que pido_ .-Le dije tranquilamente feliz de que este intentandolo y despues de eso nos quedamos en silencio simplemente disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar lo cual me provoca por pregunta _Señora Gabriel donde estamos.-_ Le pregunte curiosa ella por respuesta sonrie tranquilamente

 _Estamos en el jardin del Eden_ .-Me dijo tranquilamente pero eso provoca un jadeo de sorpresa el jardin del eden es siquiera posible que yo un dragon un ser odiado por esta religion pueda estar en este lugar

 _Pero Señora Gabriel esta segura que es buena idea que este aqui digo su religion para bien o para mal me odia_ Le dije nervioso despues de todo lo ultimo que quiero es tener a los angeles tras mis huesos Ella por respuesta rie suavemente

 _Fufufufufu Tranquilo Issei despues de todo ya te lo dije eres una excepcion a la regla aqui ademas toma esto como un regalo por arriesgar tu vida por proteger este lugar ya que a fin de cuentas nada te obligaba a pelear contra Rei pero lo hiciste por lo que descansar en este lugar me parece una buena recompensa aunque siento que no es suficiente por lo que si neceitas algo no dudes en pedirme siempre cuando este en mis manos_ .-Me dijo con un tono de no voy a discutirlo yo por respuesta suspiro derrotado ganando una sonrisa victorioso de la Señora Gabriel lo juro puede ser un puñado cuando se lo propone estaba a punto de declinar cuando una idea se me viene a la cabeza y que como puedo le hago señas a la Señora Gabriel para que se acerque y ella para mi suerte se acerca por lo que le susurro mi deseo y puedo ver que al terminar esta en completo shock y si no fuera por mi antigua naturaleza me hubiera ofendido bastante esa mirada y ella despues de unos segundos sale de su shock para mirarme aun sorprendida y como puede me habla

 _No bromeas quieres que te case_ .-Me dijo aun sorprendida mientras me limito a asentir para decirle que esta bien _Pero nunca te tome por alguien que quiera atar nudo digo con tantas mujeres que tenias yo pensaba que solo querias sexo y que lo ultimo en tu mente seria atar el nudo con sola una mujer ya que tu sabes que no aprovamos la poligamia y que casarte por nuestra religion significaria ser hombre de una mujer.-_ Me dice aun sorprendida yo por respuesta suspiro para explicarme

 _La verdad Señora Gabriel lo triste es que ya lo venia venir la traicion de ellas digo era ingenuo pensar que mas de una mujer se queria dedicar su vida a mi supongo que comi mas de lo que pude y vio lo que paso_ _además era obvio que no funcionaría sin embargo quise intentarlo más sin embargo aprendí que no es posible dedicarme a más de una mujer ya que tarde o temprano descuidare a una o ella se sentirán celosas al ver otras parejas donde ellas no tienen que compartir por lo que bien decidí que si me llegara a dar una oportunidad de amar de nuevo seria a solo una mujer que sería un hombre de una sola mujer después de todo me gustaría pagar la dedicación que me dará mi pareja de la misma forma por lo que cuando llegue el momento me casaría con ella.-_ Le dije tranquilamente a la señora Gabriel ella por respuesta lo piensa un segundo mientras me sonríe tranquilamente

 _Claro Issei me encargare de casarte con quien será tu mujer la cual puedo decir será una mujer afortunada_. - Me dijo la Señora Gabriel aceptando la propuesta y de paso tratando de subirme el ánimo no es mucho, pero lo aprecio

 _Gracias Señora Gabriel se agradece el halago. -_ Le dije con gratitud por su intento de animarme ella por respuesta me sonríe antes de ponerse de pie _Ya debe irse_ , -Le pregunte con curiosidad mientras la veo estirarse un poco

 _Si debo volver al trabajo vine más que nada vine para ver como estabas y de paso dejarte esto_. -Me dice mientras a mi lado deja la cesta _Son pastelillos hechos aquí en cielo ya que pensé que tendrías hambre al despertar_. -Me dijo yo por respuesta le sonrió agradecido por el gesto ya que estoy un poco con hambre _Bueno nos vemos después Issei cuídate_. -Me dijo para irse y una vez está fuera de mi vista me quedo admirando el lugar mientras la calidez de mi Niña me relaja

No Sé cuánto tiempo me quede admirando el cielo con mi Niña pero lo único que sé que sería increíble que esto durara para siempre más el bostezo lindo de mi Niña me trae a la realidad más ninguno quiso moverse yo porque la verdad aún estoy cansado y mi Niña Great red sabrá por qué más un sollozo llama mi atención por lo que bajando mi vista me topo con una vista que aprieta mi corazón ya que mi Niña Kuroka la mujer que amo aumento su abrazo en mi mientras lloraba demonios no se necesita ser un genio para saber que soy el responsable mierda que clase de Guardián soy si siempre la preocupo pero antes de hablar ella habla con una voz tan aliviada que no puedo evitar pensar que cuanto la abre preocupado para sonar de así aliviada

 _Despertaste creí que no despertarías_. -Me dijo mientras continuaba llorando y yo como puedo acaricio suavemente su cabeza y espalda odiando el hecho de ser el responsable de ponerla sobre todo este estrés

Lo siento. - Le dije mientras continuaba tratando de calmarla y así nos quedamos un rato hasta que logré calmarla y después de hacerlo nos quedamos en silencio mismo que después de un rato ella rompió

 _No te preocupes entiendo que tu corazón no permita ignorar estas cosas y la verdad esa es una de las cosas por la que te respeto, pero por favor prométeme que volverás siempre a mi lado_. -Me pide en un estado que mis siguientes palabras deben ser pensada con cuidado después de todo fácilmente mis palabras podrían lastimarla

 _Ddraig hermano que hago le miento o que._ -Le dije desesperado a mi socio no sé qué hacer

 **[Socio yo que tu haría con la verdad ya que mentirle a la larga será peor para ella y sabes que con nuestra condición una larga vida tiene pocas probabilidades de suceder]** Me dijo Ddraig tristemente recibiendo el apoyo de Queen y Ascalon

 _Mierda odio cuando tienes razón_. - Le dije a mi socio y aunque no pueda verlo puedo sentir las sonrisas de Ddraig, Queen y Ascalon Jodanse putos, Pero _Gracias chicos son los mejores compañeros que alguien puede pedir_. - Le dije sinceramente ya que a pesar de todo ellos siempre sin importar la situación me han apoyado

 **[Lo mismo digo socio]** Me dijo Ddraig con sinceridad también recibiendo lo mismo de parte de Queen y Ascalon al menos sé que nunca estaré solo por lo que volviendo a la realidad veo la mirada de mi Niña esperando una respuesta yo por respuesta aumento el control de ella ya que esta podría ser la última vez que podre tenerla de esta forma

 _Podría decirte que sí que siempre regresaría a tu lado después de cada batalla pero seria mentirme a mí mismo y a ti ya que como ves cada vez son más fuertes y no sé si siempre regresare lo único que puedo prometer que lo intentare_.- Le dije y puedo ver como las lágrimas se reducen lentamente hasta que se calman mientras lo único que puedo hacer es darle confort para calmarla _Lo mejor será dejar nuestra aventura hasta aquí digo logre distraerte un poco por lo de Valí y la verdad solo alguien a quien amas puede hacértelo superar por completo al bastardo por lo que este lugar será nuestra última parada_.- Le dije tristemente aunque ver la expresión de mi Niña la que muestra mucha tristeza y angustia continuo _Pero mírale el lado bueno lograras estar en paz no tendrás que soportar todas estas batalla que al estar junta a mi te veraz arrastrada y siempre que me necesites solo llámame y estaré ahí_.- dije con la esperanza de calmarla aunque lo que dijo a continuación no lo espere es decir no espere tanta resistencia por parte de ella a la hora de separarnos

Pov Kuroka

No puedo recordar la última vez que sentí tanto miedo en mi ser la idea de alejarme de él me aterra Ni siquiera cuando Vali me amenazaba con abandonarme en el pasado me provoca tanto miedo como ahora por lo que me niego a que esto pase ahora que por fin me siento en verdad feliz nadie me quitara esta felicidad Ni siquiera Issei por lo que como última acción me arriesgare puede que pierda mucho pero si lo logro ganare mucho mucho más y lograre mi sueño que junto a Issei sé que lograre

 _Pero por que acaso soy una molestia para ti_.- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos aunque que el niegue el contacto visual conmigo me hace perder la esperanza _Supongo que si después de todo quien quería estar con alguien como yo_.-dije mientras sentía las lágrimas venir aunque estas son interrumpidas por unas manos que con mucho cuidado y amor me quitan las lágrimas por lo que por reflejo dirijo mi vista a Issei viendo que este sonrío con calidez misma que se aseguró de eliminar las pocas dudas que tenía que si el siente algo por mí y por sus ojos puedo ver un anhelo por mí que llena mi pecho de una calidez increíble que me hace sentir muy feliz

 _¿Una carga? pero que cosas dices para mi eres más que eso eres la fuentes de mi alegría aquella que estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, alguien que si de alguna forma milagrosa terminara siendo mi pareja me haría sentir el hombre más afortunado y envidiados por todos y en el caso que tengas razón y si eres una carga puedo decir que con mucho la aceptaría después de todo solo soy una dragón que si sigue vivo es gracias a ti así que por lo que por favor no pienses eso de nuevo Si?_. -Me dijo mirando en forma suplica misma que me hace sentir como la mujer más afortunada al tener a alguien que se preocupa así de mi

 _Pero entonces por qué tenemos que separarnos acasos no me amas acaso te da igual si me caso con otro hombre y formo una familia con él no te importa_. -Le dije tristemente ya que no lo entiendo, aunque a levantar la vista jadeo de sorpresa al ver como su mirada se volvió celosa y posesiva la cual iba dirija a mi

Pov Issei

Después de escucharla decir lo último algo en mí se rompió la idea que otro hombre la haga Mujer simplemente me enfurece por lo que mandando todo a la mierda suelto todo lo que está en mi pecho por lo que mirándola intensamente me confieso

 _NO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO claro que odio la idea la odio como no tienes idea prefiero arrodillarme ante la puta que era mi ama a verte con otro hombre ya que quien en su sano juicio estaría ver a la mujer que amas en los brazos de otro hombre ya que si te amo mujer te amo con locura y lo voy a demostrar_.- Le rugí antes de apoderarme de sus labios de manera salvaje al principio pero rumbo paso el tiempo baje de nivel hasta hacerlo de forma suave y cariñosa con la esperanza que entienda la profundidad de mis sentimientos más al sentir como corresponde el beso por lo que al final por falta de aire nos separamos apoyando mi frente ante la de ella durante unos segundo recuperando el aire aunque una vez que me recupero una expresión de horror se instala en mi rostro al notar lo que acabo de hacer putas emociones por lo que lentamente dirijo mi vista a una Kuroka sonrojada _Dime por Great Red que no hice lo que creo que hice_.- Le dije con una expresión azul en mi rostro ante una sonrojada Kuroka quien no se ha movido para nada

 _Si te refieres a que en un estadillo te me declaraste y de paso me besaste salvaje al principio para después hacerlo como si fueras un hombre que no ha visto a su mujer en años entonces si lo hiciste_ .-Me dijo ella sonrojada en tono feliz y alegre yo por respuesta suelto un suspiro resignado bien podría sacar lo que está en mi pecho por lo que suspirando y armándome de valor me confieso

 _Si mi Niña te amo la verdad no sé cuándo fue pudo haber sido cuando me sonrías de forma cálida o cuando me cuidabas o cuando estuviste para mí cuando nadie más lo hizo quien sabe lo único que sé es que te amo y si mi alejo de ti es por eso viste que no importa donde vaya las peleas me seguirán sin importar que tan fuerte me vuelva siempre estarás en peligro estando junto a mí por lo que por favor no me hagas esto más difícil y déjame irme_.- Le dije para después tratar de levantarme mas no doy ni un paso antes de caer de nuevo a suelo con mi niña celebrando de una forma que solo me decía que no me dejaría ir yo por respuesta no puedo evitar llorar de frustración _POR QUE ME LO HACES TAN DIFICIL NO ENTIENDES QUE SI TE PASARA ALGO JAMAS ME LO PERDONARIA QUE NO PODRIA VIVIR CONMIGO MISMO ASI QUE DEJAME IR.-_ Le grite con lágrimas en mi ojos debido a que no me dejaba ir mas lo siguiente que escuche no lo espere

 _CALLATE QUIERES Y DEJAME HABLAR NYA_.- Me respondió de la misma manera Kuroka también llorando _TU HABLASTE AHORA ME TOCA ASI QUE ESCUCHA Y TE CALLAS BIEN NYA_.- Me grito aun llorando y yo por respuesta solo suspiro derrotado y un asentamiento de cabeza ella al ver que escucharía suelta un suspiro para calmarse _También tengo miedo ya que al igual que tú también tengo miedo de perderte sé que nada me asegura que pues regresaras siempre después de cada batalla pero aun así quiero estar contigo_.- Me dijo llorando yo solo puedo encogerme ante la vista de ella llorando más ella al ver que aún no cedía continuo y sus siguientes palabras me dejaron sin habla _Y eso es por te amo Issei nya has sido mi luz en estos días sin mencionar que gracias a ti supere a Vali ya que como dijiste solo enamorarme de nuevo podría hacerlo y tu sin internarlo me hiciste caer en el amor contigo tan duro que la idea que te alejes de mí solo hace que desee la muerte así que deberás de asumir la responsabilidad porque solo tú eres y serás el único que quiero en vida así que decide que harás aceptar mi amor o irte_ .-Me dijo llorando fuertemente aunque eso no se compara a la determinación de su mirada que muestra que lo que dijo es verdad mierda que hago no sé qué hacer y es tanta mi desesperación que empecé a llorar de frustración

 _ENTONCES QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA_ Le grite con lágrimas ya que no se que hacer aunque lo siguiente que dijo me dejo sin palabras

 _QUEDATE A MI LADO PARA SIEMPRE_. -Me grito para después poner su cara en mi pecho y abrazarme con la intención de no soltarme y estaba a punto de hablar hasta que escuche a mi socio hablar

 **[Ríndete compañero no tiene caso si algo eh aprendido en todos mis años de estar de poseedor en poseedor es que una mujer enamorada es más terca que una mula yo que tu solo acepta la verdad]** me dijo Ddraig tranquilamente más cuando estaba por hablar me interrumpió [ **Se lo que dirás y ríndete no servirá además si la dejas se matara y puedo ver que no bromeaba por lo que hazte un favor y solo acepta quieres ya que como ella tú también estas sufriendo y recuerda ella no es Débil compañero ten un poco más de fe en ella y en ti mismo de que podrás mantenerla a salvo** ] me dijo mi socio palabras que al final terminan con mi voluntad por lo que volviendo a la realidad miro a mi niña y con cuidado tomo su rostro entre mis manos mientras limpio sus lágrimas para luego hablar

 _Tu ganas te amo demasiado Kuroka sé que el camino que nos aguarda será difícil pero estas dispuesto recorrerlo conmigo como novios y más adelante como familia mientras nos apoyamos entre nosotros_.- Le dije cálidamente ella por respuesta suelta lagrimas más puedo notar que son de júbilo por lo que felizmente se abalanza así a mí de tal manera que ambos terminamos en suelo y antes de notarlo ella me está besando de forma suave y tierna misma que me hace jadear ante las emociones que me trasmite a través de beso y una vez no separamos yo me quede aturdido por esos sentimientos más al ver la sonrisa más hermosa que en visto en mi Niña me dejan sin habla

 _No me gustaría de otra forma_. -Me dijo tiernamente y yo me rindo por decir algo y solo abrazo a mi Niña mientras ambos disfrutamos el momento mientras solo un pensamiento esta en mi cabeza mientras una sonrisa tonta y feliz esta en mi cara misma que veo en mi Niña solo haciéndome sentir más tonto y feliz

 **Me eh vuelto en el hombre más afortunado y envidiado del mundo**

Continuara….

 ** _Continuara_**

 **Bueno Damas y caballeros Esperó que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de ante mano pido disculpas al demorarme tanto aunque tratare de no hacerlos esperar de nuevo tanto pero bueno cambiando el tema quiero decir que mi historia está llegando a su fin por lo que me gustaría que me digieran que quieren que haga que vaya directo al epilogo o que haga un último enfrentamiento que en este caso sería entre el Sekiryutei Issei Hyodou vs Vali Lucifer por lo que espero sus comentarios**

 **Y eso de nuevo Gracias a los que leyeron mi historia**

 **Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo sus comentarios siempre son apreciados**

 **Se Despide Su Humilde Servidor WarRedMachine20**

 **Hasta la Proxima**


	11. Sekiryutei vs Hakuryukou

**Saludos Damas y caballeros les saluda su humilde servidor WarRedMachine20 Trayendo el capítulo 11 De El Guardian Dragon de ante manos gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia espero que este capítulo este a la altura de sus Expectativas**

 **Exención de Responsabilidad: No Soy Dueño De Nada**

 **Y Esto Lo Hice con El Fin De Entretener Nada Menos Nada Mas**

 **Diálogos**

 _Guardian.-_ personajes hablando

 **Dragon** Seres Sellados, seres mecánicos y dioses

[ **Dragon Guardian]** técnicas de combate y/o Armas

 **Sin nada mas que decir Luz, Cámara y ACCION**

Capítulo 11 El Inicio de la Tormenta, Sekiryutei vs Hakuryukou

Pov Issei

Después de declararnos paso el tiempo de una semana en donde tenía que recuperar todavía mis fuerza ya que bien mis heridas sanaron el esfuerzo que tuve que hace para Derrotar a Rei me paso factura por lo que esa semana la pase acostado fue molesto no poder hacer nada pero no me importo mucho ya que tuve el Placer de ser cuidado por mi amorosa novia….

Novia..

Para ser sincero después de lo que paso con las chicas dudaba que haya alguien que me amara sin segundas intenciones pero contra todo pronostico me equivoque y pude iniciar una relación con una increíble mujer que me ama de una forma que todavía me abruma un poco ya que la cantidad de amor que me da simplemente supera el amor que las demás me daban simplemente es increíble y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que soy por lo que simplemente me deje cuidar y mimar por mi hermosa novia

Una vez que me cure pasamos otra semana en el cielo para disfrutar el lugar ya que hable con mi Niña y le explique que igual debía regresar para poder terminar mis estudios ya que le explique que quería conseguir un trabajo decente para que ella y nuestros Niños nunca nos faltara nada ella acepto feliz pero con la condición que se me mudaría a mi casa yo ni lo pensé ya que solo quiero estar con ella por lo que la última semana en el cielo nos pusimos disfrutar de nosotros mismos ya que comenzamos a explorar el cielo y debo decir que es un lugar agradable dado que la gente y el ambiente era muy relajante claro que hubo sus momentos vergonzoso como cuando estábamos comiendo afuera y ella quería darme de comer y si me negaba me atacaba con el arma que consigue doblegar a cualquier hombre incluso Dragon

Si Señoras y Señores hablo de los infames OJOS DE CACHORRO

Por lo que siempre me dejaba alimentar con la cara toda roja bajo las miradas de ternura y diversión de las mujeres presentes y de las de burlas de los hombres aunque si bien fue vergonzoso y molesto aunque la expresión cálida de mi Niña hacia que fuera tolerable después de todo su alegría y felicidad serán siempre mi prioridad por lo que quitando esos momentos todo fue agradable más cuando improvisábamos Picnics bajo los árboles y después nos acurrucábamos bajo los árboles disfrutando el ambiente y solo para mi esos momentos significaba mucho ya que podría disfrutar de la calidez de mi Niña y además de poder admirar su rostro dormido mismo que muestra una expresión de paz y tranquilidad que me provocar un calor agradable al saber que soy el responsable que ella tengo tranquilos sueños ya que cuando al principio viajábamos podía notar que se movía mucho dormida y siempre tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro por lo que saber que puedo espantar sus pesadillas me da una sensación de logro y orgullo increíble por lo que siempre la veía dormir un rato para después acompañarla en el sueño aunque siempre en todos los casos despertaba ahora en vez de estar apoyado en el árbol despertaba para ver que estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Kuroka mientras me acariciaba el pelo con ternura además de siempre ser recibido con una mirada de cuidado y amor para después irnos al hotel y dormir acurrucaditos juntos ya que honestamente quiero tomar las cosas con calma ya que la amo demasiado y no quiero espantarla y tampoco quiero que piense que estoy con ella para poder acostarme con ella ya que cualquier forma que lastimara a esta bella mujer nunca podría perdonármelo por lo que simplemente me limitaba a dormir acurrucado con ella y en las mañanas al ser primero en despertar me limitaba a contemplarla mientras dormía mientras la acariciaba o la abrazaba y disfrutar el hecho de saber que esta hermosa mujer me amaba y para cuando despertaba nos besábamos y acurrucábamos en un silencio cómodo simplemente disfrutando de la calidez del otro para estos simples momentos eran irremplazables para mí y así disfrutamos de la semana en el cielo y cuando estábamos en el último día antes de regresar a casa el cielo en honor a mí por derrotar a Rei el cielo hizo una fiesta al principio me negué argumentando que solo lo hice para evitar que se derramara sangre inocente y que lo hice sin segundas intenciones más esto no hizo desistir a la Señora Gabriel y a su hermano por lo que con un suspiro resignado acepte la fiesta ante una Gabriel de aspecto triunfante

Que puedo decir las mujeres pueden ser muy convincentes

Y eso me lleva a mi situación actual en la que estábamos en la fiesta hecha por el cielo al aire libre vestidos con ropa de gala en la que en estos momentos estaba jugando una canción lenta para las parejas y hay estaba yo vestido con una camisa blanca abotonada completa con una corbata roja carmesí con un saco negro encima y unos pantalones negro formales con zapatos de vestir mientras era arrastrado de forma suave por mi novia que debo decir que nunca había visto a una mujer más hermosa antes dado el placer de ver ya que ella esta vestida con con un largo vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla que abrazaba su figura de forma espectacular además de tener un breve maquillaje que solo resalta su bello rostro además de que un poco de escote era visto simplemente a mi ojos Kuroka se veía de forma sexy y elegante el cual en mi opinión es una mescla peligrosa ya que en estos momentos mis instintos de Dragon solo quiere tirarse sobre ella y hacerla mía aunque usando mi fuerza de voluntad tire esos pensamientos y así llegue a esta situación

 _Pero Kuroka soy un pésimo bailarín_. - Le dije a mi Niña con la esperanza de hacerla desistir aunque mi comentario no la desánimo y una vez estando en el centro ella puso sus brazos en mis hombros y me miro a los ojos

 _Entiendo, pero crees que puedas hacer un esfuerzo para ya que de verdad quiero bailar y solo contigo quiero hacerlo por favor.-_ Me pidió con una mirada de súplica y esperanza yo por respuesta suspiro derrotado es imposible decirle no a esa mira por lo que sonriendo suavemente le dije

 _Está bien, pero tendrás que guiarme ya que no sé qué hacer. -_ le Dije Tímidamente ya que realmente me siento fuera de lugar ya que nunca eh sido una persona para estos eventos ella por respuesta me mira de forma cálida y tierna misma que solo me hace más tímido

 _Está bien confía en mi pone tus manos en mis caderas y solo déjate llevar.-_ Me instruye suavemente y yo haciendo lo que me pidió puse mis manos en sus caderas ella por respuesta apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho justo donde está mi corazón y después por instinto ambos empezamos a balancearnos de un lado a otro suavemente al ritmo de la música y debo decir que esto se siente increíble espero que pueda estar a así con ella siempre ella en mis brazos o yo en los suyos ya que para mí no hay mejor lugar que ellos y si de alguna forma muero de esta forma por proteger a mi Niña moriré siendo un hombre feliz

Nos quedamos de esta forma un rato ambos disfrutando la compañía y calidez del otro más sin embargo hay algo que me está molestando por lo que aumentando el control que tengo en mi Niña por unos segundos disfrutando de su calor ya que después de esto tal vez no lo podre hacer

 _Kuroka.-_ Le Llame suavemente ella por respuesta sacudió un poco su cabeza para indicarme que está escuchando _Estas segura de querer esto.-_ Le dije suavemente ella por respuesta levanto la cabeza de mi pecho mirándome a los ojos pidiendo en silencio una explicación _Estas segura de querer estar en una relación conmigo_.- le dije en voz baja evitando su mirada ya que si ella también me veía como un capricho no creo soportarlo aunque el sonido de un sollozo me llamo la atención por lo que levanto la vista mi corazón se aprieta ante la vista de sus lagrimas

 _Que quieres decir dudas que te amo, pero es verdad Issei Nya te amo no quiero estar con otro hombre que no seas tú a menos que no me ames. -_ Me dijo sollozando más antes que una palabra salga de mis labios ella sigue, _Aunque debería de haber imaginado quien podría amar a_ …

Aunque no la dejo terminar al poner mis labios sobre los de ella y la beso con todo mi amor y devoción que tengo por ella mientras ella por un segundo está en shock, aunque no tarda en responderme, aunque desgraciadamente por falta de aire nos separamos pero no mucho por lo que apoyo mis frente a los suyo para mirar sus ojitos y para mi alivio toda depresión se fue

 _Lo siento no era mi intención que pensaras así la verdad no hay día que pase que no esté feliz de saber que la mujer que amo me devuelva el sentimiento simplemente me cuesta creerlo por lo que debo preguntar deberás quieres estar conmigo digo por mi condición de Dragon lo problemas vendrá a mí siempre y rara vez tendré paz.-_ Le dije tristemente ya que de verdad no quiero separarme de ella pero será mejor ahora separarme de ella aprovechando que no estoy tan conectado con ella o después no podré hacerlo no sin hacer algo que lamentare más una mano en mi cara que me acariciaba amorosamente me trajo a la realidad para ver a mi niña y no pude evitar un jadeo ante el amor y determinación que hay en su mirada

 _Lo dije una vez lo volveré a decir Issei Nya no dejare que nadie me quite mi felicidad misma que eres tu por lo que no me importa vivir mi vida en los problemas prefiero vivir una vida corta pero feliz a una larga y triste así que si no cambiare de opinión seguiré a tu lado porque te amo y nadie lo cambiara_.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras continuaba acariciando mi rostro mierda al parecer no me lo dejara fácil aunque no puedo evitar sentirme feliz al ver que la idea de separarse de mí no le guste

 _Soy un hombre celoso no podre evitar alguna escena de celos a veces y lo triste es que más que nada esos celos serán debido al miedo a perderte_. - Le dije suavemente para luego poner mi mano sobre la de ella en mi rostro y disfrutar de la calidez de su mano después de todo nada me asegurar que podre volver a sentirla

 _Yo también soy una mujer posesiva por lo que peleas tendremos ya que, igual que tú también mis celos serán miedo a perderte, aunque sé que no importa lo que pase pelearemos, aunque sé que al final estas peleas solo servirán para unirnos más al final del día. -_ Me dijo cálidamente mierda lagrimas están empezando s salir de mis ojos misma que eran limpiadas por mi Niña con tanto cuidado que me estaba abrumando

 _Estarás conmigo hasta el final me permitirías ser el padre de tus hijos y ser tu marido hasta el final pero lo más importante prometes estar conmigo hasta el final_.- Le dije sin detener el flujos de mis lagrimas misma que al parecer contagiaron a mi Niña ya que ella también está llorando y yo por respuesta como ella empecé a limpiarlas aunque al parecer el esfuerzo de ambos en limpiar las lágrimas del otro es inútil ya que no deja de salir aunque no me importa ya que en este momento la hermosa sonrisa que tiene simplemente es increíble y me hace feliz saber que soy la causa de aquella sonrisa

 _Lo Prometo Issei Nya prometo estar contigo como la madre de tus hijos y esposa con la condición de que tampoco nunca me dejes. -_ Me dijo ella yo por respuesta la bese con todo el amor y devoción que tengo por ella misma que para mi felicidad fueron correspondidas con la misma cantidad y fue cuando nos separarnos por la falta de aire que nos miramos a los ojos para al mismo tiempo decir

 _ **Te amo**_

Para después acomodarnos nuevamente en la misma posición y seguir bailando ambos con u sonrisa en nuestros rostros

 _ **Más tarde**_

Pov Kuroka

En estos momentos me encuentro con Issei Nya acurrucados en nuestra habitación y honestamente sus palabras aun retumban en mi digo no puedo evitar entristecer un poco ante son poca confianza en mí digo no soy las chicas que lo traicionaron y yo además se lo que se siente la traición por lo que la idea simplemente no pasa de traicionarlo por mi mente más mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un resplandor verde de la mano izquierda de Issei Nya

[ **Sigues despierta Nekomata** ] me decía suavemente el Señor Ddraig con la intención seguramente de no despertar a Issei que se encuentra dormido ahora me pregunto que me necesitara espero que no sea nada malo

 _Si Señor Ddraig estoy despierta dígame que pasa espero que no sea nada malo que tenga que ver con Issei Nya.-_ digo un poco preocupada espero que solo sea mi paranoia jugándome en contra

[ **Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Issei que preferías la muerte a no estar con el** ] Me pregunto el señor Ddraig yo por respuesta no puedo evitar morder un poco mis labios de frustración por que están difícil de creerlo que me enamore de el, aunque algo me dice que responda de corazón solo si quiero estar con Issei para siempre por lo que siguiendo mis instintos respondo desde mi corazón

 _Si Señor Ddraig amo a Issei Nya con todo mi corazón él es el hombre que quiero que sea mi esposo y que sea el padre de mis hijos solo con el quiero tener hijos solo él me hace sentir feliz por lo que por favor señor Ddraig tiene que creerme cuando digo que en verdad lo amo_. -Le dije al Señor Ddraig el por respuesta zumba un poco en el pensamiento

[ **Ya veo puedo sentir que no mientes y que tus sentimientos a diferencia de las otras son puros ya que después de todo si algo me enseño todo este tiempo de estar encerrado en el Booster Gear es reconocer a los mentirosos aunque quiero dejarte en claro que si soy tan cuidadoso es porque esta es la última oportunidad de Issei de ser feliz** ] Me dijo con cierto pesar y yo no puedo evitar sentir que lo que vendrá no me gustara [ **No sé si sepas pero para nosotros los dragones en amor es un tema bastante delicado ya que veras cuando un Dragon es traicionado por sus seres queridos sus sentimientos son corrompidos creando a un Dragon malvado mi compañero más que nada debido a su naturaleza noble pudo evitar la corrupción de su sentimientos más sin embargo esto tiene un precio y es que si vuelve a ser traicionado esta vez no podrá evitar la corrupción de sus sentimientos y conociendo a mi compañero el prefería suicidarse a dejarse dominar por eso sentimientos por lo que Kuroka te voy a pedir no como un Dragon Celestial si no como un hermano Mayor que se preocupa por el menor Cuídelo por favor ya que si lo dejas solo su llama se extinguirá** ] Me Suplico Ddraig y yo no puedo evitar las lágrimas al entender el sentir de Issei por lo que abrazándolo fuertemente para Besarlo suavemente en los labios transmitiendo mi promesa de jamás dejarlo solo mientras viva para que nunca tenga que sentirse de esa manera otra vez además de siempre cuidarlo y una vez me separo del dirijo mi vista llorosa a la gema parpadeante por lo que con una expresión determinada hago la promesa a este Dragon Celestial

 _No se preocupe Señor Ddraig nunca lo dejare solo y prometo que lo cuidare de todo mal y amarlo hasta el fin de mis días_ le dije para nuevamente acurrucarme con el disfrutando de su calor

[ **Gracias eso me deja más tranquilo entonces te lo encargo** ] Me dijo el Señor Ddraig antes que la gema desapareciera de la mano de Issei no se preocupe no lo defraudare y una dicho esto el peso de la situación me alcanza y provoca que vaya al mundo de los sueños mismos que son perseguidos por un castaño mayor con una bebe pelinegra con orejas de gatita y cola ambos sonriéndome haciendo que mi rostro se forme una sonrisa en mi rostro dormido

Al día Siguiente

Pov Issei

En estos momentos nos encontramos en las afueras del cielo siendo despedidos por los ángeles del lugar al principio algunos me encontraron indigno de pisar el cielo por mi condición de Dragon pero paso el tiempo y no sé como pero cambiaron de opinión la razón quien sabe pero no me quejo después de todo a pesar de ya no pertenecer a la facción demoniaca no quiero tener problemas con nadie y por el momentos al parecer mi plegaria ha sido escuchada ya que ninguno me ha visto como enemigo aunque si tuviera que adivinar apuesto que mi relación con Kuroka tuvo que ver ya que desde que estoy con Kuroka deje de actuar de forma pervertida al parecer eso fue la principal razón de ganarme su respetos pero bueno no importa más mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la señora Gabriel que está al frente de nosotros

 _Bueno Issei quiero agradecer en nombre de todos en el cielo nuevamente el que nos hayas ayudado en este momento de necesidad y que recuerdes que las puertas del cielo siempre estarán abiertas para ti cuando lo necesites. -_ Me dijo la Señora Gabriel siendo apoyada por los ángeles que están detrás de ella yo por respuesta hago una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento misma que es copiada por mi niña

 _Gracias de nuevo por todo Señora Gabriel y no se preocupe soy feliz con ayudar_.- Dije tranquilamente para empezar a retirarnos con mi Niña en un círculo mágico cortesía de mi Niña y lo último que veo antes de irnos es todos los ángeles despidiéndose y deseándonos buen viaje y yo con mi Niña como respuesta les damos una sonrisa de agradecimientos antes de desaparecer del lugar

Fuera de la mansión de la familia Hyodou

Pov Issei

Al fin mi casa a pesar que todavía es de día estoy agotado demasiadas cosas pasaron nuevamente para variar burle a la muerte algo que es demasiado agotador si me preguntan y ya una vez llegamos a la entrada enfrento a mi Niña misma que tiene una suave sonrisa eso es algo que eh notado últimamente ya que ella siempre que estuvimos de viaje ella parecía siempre melancólica algo que no me gustaba mucho y ahora desde que empezamos a salir siempre parece tener esa sonrisa que se nota que ni ella es consiente como si siempre estuviera hay esa sonrisa y eso señoras y señores saber que es mi culpa me da una gran sensación de satisfacción al ser capaz de hacer algo que otros no pueden

 _Sabes estoy agotado burlarse de la muerte es agotador y es sábado te gustaría acompañarme a dormir un rato claro si quieres. -_ Le dije algo inseguro ya que quiero que esto dure aunque no puedo evitar los nervios a veces ella a cambio con una sonrisa cálida me responde

 _Claro solo si te acurrucas conmigo_.- me respondió timada aunque ahora que lo pienso últimamente está muy timada conmigo algo que me ayuda a también a relajarme al saber que también está nerviosa por lo que mandando al carajo los nervios dejo mis cosas en el suelo para abrazarla y empezar a darle besos mariposa por toda su carita misma que empieza a reír por mi caricia y después de un rato me separo para ver que esa expresión timada disminuyo ahora parecía un poco más relajada así me gusta que este a gusto conmigo

 _Por supuesto después de todo ahora ya no puedo dormir sin ti_.- Le dije aliviado sin romper el abrazo eso es otra cosa que descubrí que cuando empezamos nuestra relación ninguno puede dormir sin el otro algo en lo personal que no me molesta ya que ella también se siente de la misma forma además si algo descubrimos que dormimos mucho mejor en los brazos del otro ella por respuesta se rio tiernamente y sin aviso me beso en los labios de forma suave que fue breve pero cumplió su objetivo el cual fue sonrojarme eso fue otra cosa que describí de mí que soy un puto mojigato en la relación para disfrute de Ddraig ya que el puto lagarto se burla de mi por eso ella solo se rio tiernamente para abrazarme fuertemente y yo más que por reflejo respondí ya que aun estoy algo aturdido y sonrojado mierda casi todo lo que me hace me sonroja mierda y la risa de Ddraig solo me jode mas púdrete puto Dragon

Pov Kuroka

No recuerdo la última vez que me sentía tan feliz hasta ahora desde que estoy con Issei Nya no me arrepiento y por qué lo haría el me ama , me respeta y siempre que puede me consiente además que el simple hecho que estemos juntos provoca una sonrisa en mi rostro simplemente no entiendo por qué las chicas traicionarían a alguien tan atento y cariñoso con él ya que él siempre me da cariño además lo otro que también me hace feliz es que lo fácil que lo logro sonrojar eh visto como coqueteaban con él en Kioto algo irritante ya que como no éramos pareja no podía quejarme y lo curioso nunca se sonrojaba claro que las mujeres que lo coqueteaban lo incomodaban pero nunca lo sonrojaron y saber que yo lo hago sin esfuerzo pero lo más importante que yo lo sonrojo le da a mi herido ego un gran impulso además de poder aturdirlo y todo solo me confirma que él tiene que ser mi compañero y padre de mis hijos por lo que rompiendo el abrazo y tomar la mano de un aun sonrojado Issei entramos a la casa para dormir un rato más al momento al llegar a la sala de estar todo nuestro buen humor murió mismo que fue reemplazado en curiosidad ya que en la sala de estar estaba un esena bastante rara para decirlo de una forma ya que en ella estaba sentado Vali con su clásica expresión de indiferencia frente a un llorosa Rías Gremory me pregunto qué paso

Pov Issei

Al momento de llegar con mi Niña parece que llamamos la atención de un indiferente Vali y una llorosa Rías Gremory es curioso ahora la miro y en vez de sentir tristeza siento indiferencia al parecer para mi suerte logre superarla

 _Y que pasa problemas en el paraíso.-_ Les pregunte con una expresión Curiosa misma que es imitada por mi Niña y para variar Vali de forma indiferente me responde

 _Nada del otro mundo solo que la embarace pero no me hare responsable.-_ Me dijo indiferente y quizás si no fuera por mi relación con mi niña me enojaría con Rías ya que pensar que por esto me abandono por un bastardo sin corazón pero ahora solo siento pena por ella _Como sea Kuroka nos vamos.-_ Me dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a mi Niña y estoy a punto de decirle lo que pienso cuando siento mi mano siendo apretada por mi niña y dirijo mi vista a sus ojos y puedo ver su suplica en sus ojos diciéndome _**por favor déjamelo a mi**_ y yo por respuesta aprieto los diente y asiento suavemente ganándome una sonrisa de mi niña junto con un beso en mi mejilla mientras veo a Vali levantar una ceja curioso con el intercambio entre nosotros

 _No iré a ninguna parte contigo Vali mi lado es con Issei Nya y nadie más.-_ Le dijo seriamente El bastardo por respuesta parece enojado seguramente odiando no tener lo que quiere

 _Escúchame bien gata callejera soy tu dueño si quieres mis genes para repoblar a tu especie tienes que obedecer_.- Dijo un furioso Vali y yo debo apretar los dientes para no romperle la cara a este bastardo por atreverse a tratar así a mi Niña creo que si no es porque mi Niña estaría rompiéndole los dientes más lo que dijo mi niña ahora provoca que muerda los labios para no reír a carcajada libre

 _Adelante no me importa tenga a un pareja mucho mejor que tu además el esta mejor equipado que tu_.-Le dijo ella haciendo un gesto de impotencia mismo que hace que muerda mis labios para no reventar en carcajada y las risas de Ddraig por escuchar como humillan a su rival no ayuda ya que es bastante contagiosa la risa de Ddraig mas mi risa muere al ver como Vali enciende su puño con energía demoniaca y lo dirige a mi Niña misma que también esta estática por la sorpresa seguramente pensando que no se atrevería a levantarle la mano por lo que en una explosión de velocidad empujo a mi niña para interceptar su puño con el mío envuelto en mis llamas mismos que al impactar provoca una pequeña explosión haciéndonos retroceder y una vez los dos tomamos distancia hablo

 _Que Pasa blanco duele la Verdad.-_ Le dije burlonamente disfrutando la cara de rabia mas mi gesto de burla desaparece cambiando por seriedad _Ella es mi tesoro blanco por lo que si la quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver._ \- Le dije fieramente el por respuesta se ríe arrogantemente eso antes quizás me hubiera molestado ya que le bastardo me subestima pero gracias a mis combates con Rei y Silver logre dominar mis emociones además como a Silver esa arrogancia será su ruina

 _Se ve que quieres morir Hyodou aunque debo decirte que esa vez solo me dañaste porque me tomaste por sorpresa una suerte que no tendrás por segunda vez_.- Me dice de forma superior yo por respuesta Gruño desafiantemente

 _No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo.-_ Le dijo de forma seria el por respuesta ríe de forma superior antes de irse _Que pasa bastardo miedo de perder.-_ Le dije al verlo huir el me mira de forma superior por encima de su hombro

 _Sueñas Hyodou vamos a la sala de entrenamiento para pelear a gusto quiero aplastarte y demostrar la supremacía del Hakuryukou sobre el Sekiryutei de una vez por todas_.- Me dijo de forma superior mientras se iba a la sala de entrenamiento yo por respuesta gruño de acuerdo mas no doy un paso antes de estar atrapado en la brazos de Kuroka y estoy a punto de preguntar que pasa hasta que la veo temblar suavemente

Mi niña que pasa. - Le dije preocupado por su temblor más mi corazón se aprieta al ver lágrimas en sus ojos cuando levanta la vista por lo que con toda la delicadeza que tengo las limpios aunque eso no impide que dejen de salir

 _No quiero que pelees no quiero perderte_. - Me dijo suplicándome con sus ojos con lágrimas yo por respuesta solo sonrío suavemente por lo que apretando un poco a mi Niña y acariciar su espalda y cabecita dejo que se desahogue y por unos minutos nos quedamos así para yo después romper el silencio

 _En circunstancias normales te haría caso mi Niña más el bastardo Daño el orgullo de Ddraig al mirarme menos ya que yo soy el símbolo de Ddraig soy el Sekiryutei por lo que insultándome es insultarlo a el y no perdonare a nadie que insulte a mi familia por lo que mi Niña te pido por favor permíteme pelear con el además si no lo hago ahora el después buscara una forma de hacerlo tarde o temprano por lo que lo hare ahora a cambio te pido que confíes en mi_ .-Le digo a i niña ella por unos segundos aprieta sus labios para después besarme de forma apasionada misma que me toma por sorpresa pero me recupero rápidamente para responderle de la misma forma y por unos segundos simplemente me limite a besarla para que ella rompa el beso por falta de aire para después apoyar su frente sobre la mía y con una mirada suplicante me diga

 _Está bien Issei Nya entiendo que ahora valores el título del Sekiryutei pero por favor no importa como regresa a mí_.- Me ruega mi Niña yo por repuesta beso su frente para abrazarla fuertemente unos segundos para mirándole A los ojos prometerle con una confianza que no sabia que tenia

 _Lo hare mi Niña regresare a ti_ .-Le dije para separarnos y ambos de la manos ir donde está el blanco curiosamente Rías igual nos siguió seguramente curiosa por la pelea nos es que me importe

 _ **Sala de entrenamiento**_

Pov Issei

 _Veo que no te acobardaste aun que si hubieras huido nadie te hubiera culpado después de todo nadie quiere ir a la que será su perdición_.-Me dijo de forma superior una vez que llegue al centro de la arena

Y perder la oportunidad de derrotarte hahhah Sueña Blanco.- Le dije burlonamente misma que lo Irrito yo rápidamente miro a mi alrededor para ver en las gradas a Rías y a Kuroka la última que al verme le saluda con la mano gesto que imito aunque al momento lamento ya que lo siguiente que siento es un golpe en mi cara y los gritos de angustia de mi Niña y debido al golpe termino incrustado en la pared debido a la fuerza del golpe por lo que con un Gruñido de esfuerzo salgo de la pared para terminar con una rodilla en el suelto mientras trato de recuperar el aire y levanto la vista para ver al bastardo ya vestido con su Balance Break hay parado de forma superior _Así que golpeando por la espalda porque no me sorprende_.-Digo una vez recuperado mientras me pongo de pie y activo mi magia

 **[Modo Dragon de Fuego]**

Grito para ser rodeado por mis llamas que me rodearon de forma salvaje cubriendo mi cuerpo más el bastardo al verme rodeado de mi fuego activa su Habilidad

[ **Divide, Divide, Divide ,Divide ,Divide ,Divide, Divide** ]

Dijo mientras con su brazo me apuntaba y absorbía mi magia misma que apago mis llamas y debido al sorpresivo golpe me hizo nuevamente apoyarme en mi rodilla

 _No se por qué lo intentas eres inferior a mi mientras más rápido aceptes este hecho mas fácil será para ti para que dejes de esforzarte y pelear una batalla perdida Me dijo de forma superior.-_ aunque al terminar de decir eso de repente empezó a toser de forma Brusca MIENTRAS ESCUPIA Sangre por el orificio de que tenía su casco mismo que lo hizo apoyarse en su rodilla yo por respuesta una vez ya recuperado me pongo de pie para activar mi Sacred Gear

 **[Booster Gear]**

Grite para invocar mi guante y activar su habilidad básica

 **[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost,]**

Y Así una vez recupero mi energía miro al blanco mismo que tiene una expresión de Shock al verse tosiendo sangre _Te estaras preguntando que paso verdad.-_ Le dije al blanco para que este reaccionara y con la mirada pidiendo una explicación _La verdad lo que absorbiste no fue fuego normal absorbiste fuego Dragon Slayer es decir en pocas palabras acabas de envenenarte tu solo_.-Dije para volver a rodearme de fuego ante la mirada de shock de mi rival _Por lo que ya no podrás absorber nada_ .-Le dije para ponerme en posición y el una vez ya recuperado también se pone en posición supongo que al saber que su habilidad fue cancelada no es mucho lo que puede hacer mas que entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo para luego los 2 al mismo tiempo desaparecer e iniciar una brutal intercambio de golpes mismo que por alguna razón podía evadir sin problemas aunque con mi rival no era el caso ya que todos mis golpes conectaban y estos al estar cubierto con mi magia Dragon Slayer doblaban el daño ya que la armadura de el al hacer contacto con mis llamas se rompían la zona golpeado por lo que con una finta logre golpearlo fuertemente en su abdomen mismo que lo hizo botar sangre y aire para mandarlo rodando y hacerlo chocar brutalmente en la pared para después caer de rodillas al suelo con la armadura destrozada mientras trata de recuperar aire para mientras hablar con mi socio _Ddraig que pasa recuerdo que la última vez que me enfrente a Vali estábamos igualados pero ahora prácticamente barro el piso con el que paso_.- Le Pregunte curioso a mi compañero mientras recupero aire este por respuesta me responde de forma orgullosa

 **[Veras compañero entre más pelea un Dragon este más fuerte se hace más este efecto se ve incrementado cuando dicho Dragon estuvo al borde de la muerte y tu al haber estado en esa zona 2 veces digamos que ahora el blanco no es una amenaza para ti mas no te confíes algo me dice que desde ahora todo se complicara]** Me dice mi socio y no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver a Vali ya de pie con heridas por todo su cuerpo mas su expresión cambio ahora puedo ver que me mira como un igual supongo que tenías razón Ddraig ahora todo será más difícil

 _Debo decirlo Hyodou me has sorprendido te has vuelto mas fuerte mas prepárate ya que te mostrare el poder completo del Hakuryukou y esta vez no hay nadie que te salve.-_ Me grito para activar su armadura y empezar a brillar si ahora se pondrá difícil la pelea

 _ **[Yo que estoy a punto de despertar soy el Dragon Celestial que a tomado los principios de la supremacía de dios Envidio al ``Infinito`` y persigo al ``Sueño`` me convertiré en el Dragon blanco de la dominación y os tomare a los límites del paraíso blanco JUGGERNAUT DRIVE! ]**_

Ya una vez termino el canto puedo ver como su armadura se transforma tomando un aspecto más Dragonico a la vez de una Rugido libera una potente aura misma que me hace arrodillarme por la cantidad de poder en ella Mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por las risas oscuras del Dragon humanoide

 **Deberías rendirte en esta forma soy imparable. -Me** dice de forma superior yo por respuesta aumentando mi propia aura y fuerzo mi cuerpo a ponerse de pie para rugirle de forma desafiante

 _Jamás me rendiré es hora que conozcas también LA fuerza del Sekiryutei. -_ Grite para alzar mi Booster Gear al cielo y activar mi armadura

 **[Balance Break Booster Gear Fase 2 The Flame Welsh Dragon Gold Scale Mail]**

Llamas salvajes rodearon mi cuerpo mismo que después de unos momentos desaparecen para revelar mi armadura misma que en vez de su carmesí natural ahora es de un dorado flameante y que en vez de sus esmeraldas incrustada ahora hayas Ruby además de que un capa de fuego me rodee y elevar mi aura e igual misma que toma por sorpresa a Vali ya que en estos momentos estamos igualados

 _Bien bastardo listo para el Round 2.-_ Le grite de forma desafiante este por respuesta Ruge fieramente mismo que yo imito con la misma ferocidad más un pensamiento esta en mi cabeza una vez que me lanzo ante el blanco

 **Solo habrá un ganador y seré YO**

 _ **Continuara**_

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo mas Señores y Señoras debo informa que mi historia solo le queda 2 capitulo mas para terminar los cuales son:**

 **Capítulo 12 El fin de la tormenta Surge Balance Break Booster Gear Fase 3 The Heavenly Welsh Dragon Divine Scale Mail**

 **Y**

 **Capítulo 13 Epilogo Una vida con una familia**

 **Quiero decir que no sé cuándo los subas mas el día que lo haga serán ambos juntos y eso querido público de ante mano gracias a los que lee mi historia y de ante mano siempre son apreciado los comentarios**

 **Se despide su Humilde Servidor WarRedMachine20**

 **Hasta luego**


	12. The Heavenly Welsh Dragon

**Saludos Damas y caballeros les saluda su humilde servidor WarRedMachine20 Trayendo el capítulo 12 De El Guardián Dragón de ante manos gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia espero que este capítulo este a la altura de sus Expectativas**

 **Exención de Responsabilidad: No Soy Dueño De Nada**

 **Y Esto Lo Hice con El Fin De Entretener Nada Menos Nada Mas**

 **Diálogos**

 _Guardián. -_ personajes hablando

 **Dragón** Seres Sellados, seres mecánicos y dioses

[ **dragón guardián]** técnicas de combate y/o Armas

 **Sin nada más que decir Luz, Cámara y ACCION**

Capítulo 12 Fin de la Tormenta, Ilumina el campo de batalla Balance Break The Heavenly Welsh Dragon Divine Scale Mail

Pov Issei

Al mismo tiempo ambos en una explosión de Velocidad aparecimos en el campo de batalla para que nuestros puños chocaran en el centro de la arena mismo que provoco un cráter aparecer en el centro para luego yo con mi brazo libre golpear su rostro mismo que fue bloqueado por su otro brazo para después con su piernas izquierda tratar de golpear mi rostro mismo que bloque con mi otro brazo y así iniciamos un intercambio de golpes buscando dominar al otro más nuestros golpes siempre eran bloqueados por el otro más el tiempo pasaba y poco a poco estaba siendo abrumado por el blanco

 _Ddraig que ocurre pensé que estábamos parejos contra Vali_ Le dije a mi compañero mientras poco a poco retrocedía

 **[Y lo estábamos socio más debes recordar que en una batalla y más cuando esta es entre 2 Dragones todo es posible no bajes la guardia]** Me aconsejo mi socio más en una finta que hizo el blanco que no vi venir me dejo al descubierto mismo que aprovecho Vali para poder conectarme una potente ráfaga de poderosos golpes que me abrumaron y dejaron desorientado unos segundos mismo que Vali aprovecho para conectarme un potente golpe en mi estómago mismo que me hizo escupir saliva y sangre además de mandarme a volar y terminar clavado en la pared debido a la potencia del golpe

 _Jajajajajaj Que pasa rojo espero que esto no sea todo lo que tienes de ser así estaría muy decepcionado_ Me dijo de forma superior el blanco yo por respuesta me pongo de pie jadeando un poco sonriéndole fieramente

 _Ni creas que me rendiré Blanco necesitaras más que eso si quieres matarme_ Le dije fieramente si bien aún veo algunas estrellas por sus golpes mas no me detendré eh batallado contra seres con golpes aún más fuertes que este rendirme ahora será un insulto hacia ellos

 _Grandes palabras para alguien que le tiemblan las piernas_ Me dijo burlonamente para después juntar en su mano izquierda una gran cantidad energía Demoniaca _Mas esto se volvió aburrido por lo que solo muere ser inferior_ Me grito para después liberar una potente ráfaga de poder Demoniaco hacia mi

 _Ni lo creas no me rendiré_ Grite para inhalar fuertemente y liberar mi técnica

 **[Rugido del Dragon de Fuego]**

Para luego expulsar una potente llamarada de fuego desde mi boca misma que al conectar con la energía demoniaca de Vali provoco una explosión misma que genero una gran nube de Humo Misma que use como escondite para que una explosión de velocidad aparece ante Vali mismo que jadeo de sorpresa al verme frente del al no verme venir momento que aprovechare por lo que prendiendo mi puño derecho Grito mi ataque

 **[Puño De hierro del Dragon de Fuego]**

Dije para conectar un potente golpe en su mandíbula mismo que mando a volar a los cielo más mi ataque no termino hay por lo que en una explosión de velocidad aparecí en su espalda y conectar una poderosa patada misma que lo hizo volar al frente más aun no acabo por lo que desapareciendo en una explosión de velocidad me aparezco al frente del mientras espero a que llegue a mi

 **[Garras del Dragon de Fuego]**

Grite cuando llego a mí para que mi pierna se envolviera en fuego misma que golpeo al blanco mandándolo al cielo mismo que termino atravesando el techo Y para terminar Grite mientras que aparecía al frente del blanco

 **[Martillo Destructor del Dragon de Fuego]**

Grite mientras que junte mis puños arriba de mi cabeza mismo que ardían con mucha intensidad para que ambos golpearan a Vali al mismo tiempo y lo hicieran bajar rápidamente y chocara fuertemente en el suelo y creara un gran cráter mientras yo Desciendo lentamente al suelo para empezar a jadear fuertemente ya que cada golpe que conecte lo hice usando grandes cantidades de energía _Se terminó_ Le Pregunte a mi Socio aun Jadeando

 **[No lo creo Socio]** Me Respondió Ddraig y mi respuesta Fue un Rugido de rabia desde el cráter mismo en que salió un Vali Jadeando con la armadura rota misma que estaba regenerándose ya decía yo que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

 _Dime como mierda un don nadie como tú se volvió tan fuerte_ Me Rugió fieramente aun jadeando, aunque no tanto como yo mierda creo que es ingenuo de mi parte pensar en derrotarlo sin matarlo ya que a pesar de todo el deseo de matarlo no lo tengo ya que a pesar de todo fue el que aseguro la vida de mi Niña en su momento de necesidad por lo que no puedo evitar sentir cierta gratitud a el más si él quiere llevar esto hasta la muerte que así sea después de todo Le prometí una familia a mi Niña y planeo cumplir esa promesa

 _Tengo algo que proteger mismo que me da fuerza para seguir adelante sin importar la situación y me permite superar mis limites todo con tal de asegurar su bienestar_ Le dije aun jadeando demonios usé más poder del que creí puedo ver como Vali me da una mirada de no poder creerlo

 _Esperas a que me crea esa mierda del amor y protección te hiso más fuerte_ Me rugió Irritado yo por respuesta rio suavemente algo que solo lo cabrea mas

 _Yo solo respondí que tu creas no es mi problema_ Le dije ya recuperado el por respuesta solo chasquea la lengua fastidiado para luego sonreír de forma perversa algo que no me gusta por lo que rápidamente me pongo en Guardia _Que planeas bastardo_ Le dije seriamente este por respuesta termina de regenerar su armadura mientras sus ojos brillan más tuve un mal presentimiento cuando su zona del pecho se abrió y empezaba a reunir energía misma que apunto a las gradas más específicamente a Rías acción que solo me hizo jadear de sorpresa _Estas locos planeas matar a tu hijo_ Le dije incrédulo ya que sé que a Rías a él no le importa pero que tan loco esta su respuesta fue solo seguir cargando su cañón el cual si no me equivoco el nombre de esta técnica es **[Loginos Smash]** _Mierda pero Ddraig no se supone que Usar esa técnica aseguraría cortar tu vida más si está usando la unidad Juggernaut mientras se ejecuta_ Le dije a mi Socio

 **[Estas en lo cierto Socio definitivamente reducirá su vida aunque como puedes ver Juggernaut Drive está afectando su cordura si tuviera que adivinar lo único que está en su mente es matarte como sea tanto que es capaz de lo que sea hasta matar a su hijo Aunque socio se lo que estás pensando y déjame decirte que si no la ayudas nadie te culpara además que tu no le debes nada ella después de todo ella te reencarno con la intención de que le ayudaras a romper su compromiso y como ya lo hiciste ya están a mano mas no me escucharas y lo harás de todas formas por lo que solo te diré que recuerda que tienes a alguien esperando por ti]** Me dijo mi socio Resignado y yo no puedo evitar una sonrisa de disculpa salga de mis labios

 _Lo siento compañero, pero bien sabes que mi corazón no me permite dejar que gente inocente muera ya que después de todo un hijo no tiene la culpa de las pendejadas de sus padres además que dejarla morir seria actuar igual de pendejo que ellos y me niego ser comparado con gente como ellos_ Le dije a mi socio seriamente ya que si algo odio es que me comparen con gente como ellos

 **[Un día de estos tu corazón será tu perdición]** Me dijo Ddraig Resignado más nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando veo que el cañón de Vali está listo para disparar en Dirección a Rías

 _Sabes que si disparas nada será como antes verdad_ Le dije con la intención de hacerlo retroceder de esta locura ya que el bastardo está dispuesto a matar a su hijo ya que los 2 sabemos que le importa un pepino lo que le pase a Rías y si él lo está haciendo es para que reciba el ataque ya que sabe que no dejo matar a inocentes siendo este su hijo aunque también es arriesgado ya que bien podría no moverme y dejarlo matar definitivamente perdió la razón _Es tu hijo después de todo enserio lo arriesgaras por una rivalidad que ni siquiera en nuestra para empezar_ Le grite enojado más este solo se limita a Reír perversamente

 _Y que importa si es mi hijo después de todo yo solo me acosté con esa mujer solo con tal de provocarte e iniciar nuestra batalla destinada ya que después de todo vivo para el combate y hare cualquier cosa por ella más sin embargo no funciono decidiste irte tras esa gata callejera en vez de darme la pelea que deseo aunque eso me recuerda que creo que la estrenare después de derrotarte pero lo primero es acabar contigo_ Me dijo perversamente para apuntar con su Cañón a Rías _Tú eliges Rojo Tu vida o la de mi hijo_ Me dijo burlonamente Para disparar

 **[Loginos Smash]**

Grito para disparar un rayo Blanco de energía que iba a donde estaba Rías misma que abre los ojos de terror y miedo cuando ve el poder dirigirse a ella y yo no puedo evitar lanzar todas las mierdas del mundo a mi corazón ya que es por el que hare esta locura por lo que en una explosión de velocidad aparezco al frente de esa energía para encararla por lo que encendiendo mi puño me preparo para cuando esté al frente mío y en ese mismo instante grite mi técnica

 **[Puño de Hierro del Dragon de Fuego]**

Grite para golpear en la parte inferior del rayo para desviarlo mas al momento de conectar no puedo evitar morder mis labios en el dolor mas lo ignoro a favor de desviarla por lo que forcejeando trato de dominar a la técnica más esta se niega a ceder pero me niego a rendirme _Socio_ Grite a Ddraig y el entendió por lo que activo nuestra habilidad primaria

 **[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost]**

 _Ahora Ddraig envíalo a mi Puño_ Le grite a Ddraig mismo que acato mi orden logrando que mi puño se envolviera en una gigante llamarada que ardía a una temperatura que rivalizaba al sol _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ Y haciendo un grito de esfuerzo logro dominar el ataque y mandarlo al cielo mismo que exploto en el cielo cegándonos a todos y una vez la explosión termino no puedo evitar caer de rodillas y empezar a jadear violentamente mientras siento como mi Puño izquierdo duele como una perra más mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una mano en mi hombro por lo que levantando la cabeza como puedo veo al responsable quien es Rías misma que está llorando y mirándome con gratitud

 _G._ Mas no deje terminar al negar con la cabeza ella por respuesta parpadea confundida más yo me limite a señalar su estomago

 _Eso salve yo a esa pequeña criatura que está en ti ya que a diferencia de otros me preocupo por lo demás_ Le dije cansadamente puedo ver como su cara se muestra dolida aunque no es algo que me importe _Si quieres agradecer a alguien agradece a esa pequeña criatura en tu interior ahora vete antes que tu querido te mate_ Le dije con burla al final y ella solo se limitar a asentir antes de regresar a las gradas más mis pensamiento son interrumpidos por unos aplausos y dirijo mi vista a Vali mismo que esta aplaudiendo y mirándome de forma burlona

 _Vaya quien lo viera El Dragon Oppai le creció una columna aunque ahora supongo que es hora de acabar con_ esto Me dijo de forma superior y el en una explosión de velocidad apareció al frente mío y empezó a golpearme de forma brutal y yo en el estado en el que estoy no puedo responder más que dejarme golpear y fue después que el con un golpe en mi barbilla me manda a volar mas no doy ni tres pasos antes que él me agarra de la pierna y empieza a azotarme en el suelo repetitivamente de forma brutal para que después con sus dos manos me diera un ultimo azote en el suelo mismo que me dejo clavado en el suelo y con la fuerza que tengo levanto la vista para verlo en el cielo con sus manos con energía demoniaca y empezara un bombardeo de energía demoniaca mismo que me hizo apretar los dientes con dolor ya que a pesar de todo no le daría el placer a ese bastardo al escucharme gritar de dolor y fue después de un rato que se detuvo y yo quede en el centro de un gigante cráter mismo que yo me encontraba acostado con toda mi armadura destrozada con sangre saliendo en todas partes de mi cuerpo y mis huesos destrozados puedo ver como se acerca mí y una vez está a frente mío agarra mi pierna izquierda y me levanta a loa altura de mi rostro _Eso es todo Rojo creí que darías mas batalla_ Me dijo burlonamente yo por respuesta escupo la sangre de mis labios en su cara y le respondo débilmente pero de forma desafiante

 _Hehehh lo dice el bastardo que usa trucos sucios para ganar_ Le dije débilmente este por respuesta me golpea brutalmente en el estómago mismo que por la potencia me hizo escupir sangre y saliva y mandarme violentamente a la pared y dejarme clavado en ella y es tanto mi dolor que no me puedo mover y además mi cuerpo no responde mierda por favor responde cuerpo más una extraña calidez interrumpe mis pensamientos misma que me permite moverme y salir de la pared y caer de rodillas y empezar a jadear fuertemente y raramente siento como mis fuerzas regresa por lo que levantando la vista trato de hallar al responsable y no puedo evitar jadear de sorpresa al ver que es mi Niña la que me está curando y ella al sentir mi vista en ella solo me sonríe cálidamente diciendo con los ojos ``no te preocupes yo te cuido`` más antes que puedo decir algo justo en el medio de nosotros aparece Vali y le da una potente patada en el abdomen a mi Niña y desde mi posición pude escuchar el sonido de huesos rotos además de la sangre y saliva que salen de su boca y la potencia fue tanta que la mando volando y quedar clavada en la pared del lugar y terminar inconsciente y yo antes de notarlo también fui mandando a volar al otro lado más todo mi dolor está olvidado ya que el bastardo está cargando magia demoniaca en su mano derecha misma que apunta a mi Niña _DETENTE BASTARDO TU PELEA ES CONMIGO ELLA NO TIENE NADA VER QUE EN ESTO DEJALA_ Le grite desesperadamente para que la dejara en mas y la peor mierda es que mi cuerpo no me responde El por respuesta solo me ve por encima de su hombro con mirándome con superioridad

 _Sabes lo estuve pensando y al verte tan débil y yo aun con ganas de más pelea por lo que te dare un bono te obligare a entrar en Juggernaut Drive hehehehe al final ese tonto sentimiento tuyo de amor me puede servir algo ya que matar a esta Gata callejera te hará entre en Bersek y darme algo de batalla_ Me dijo perversamente ya una vez su poder listo _Despídete de ella Rojo_ Me grito para enviar esa potente masa de poder demoniaco a mi Niña misma que al estar inconsciente no se mueve

 _MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA POR FAVOR POR FAOVR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR MUEVETE CUERPO POR FAVOR MUEVETE MUEVETE MUEVETE PARA SALVARLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ Rugí mientras trataba de mover mi cuerpo para salvarla por favor cuerpo _REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ Rugí desesperadamente

Y un momento para otro como si mi suplica hubiera sido una potente y densa aura blanca me envuelve

Pov Vali

No entiendo lo que pasa primero estoy lanzando mi poder para acabar con esa gata y al siguiente soy golpeado brutalmente en mi estómago mismo que me dejo sin alineto y que debido a la potencia del golpe me mando a volar y me dejo clavado en la muralla y yo al levantar la vista no puedo evitar jadear al ver esa cantidad de aura blanca que lo envuelve y protege

Pov Issei

No entiendo lo que pasa primero estoy clavado a la pared luego de una forma mi cuerpo respondió y en una explosión de velocidad hecha más que nada por instinto ya que lo único en mi mente es salvara mi Niña por lo que logre posesionarme en frente de la energía y yo de un golpe rompí la esfera de poder para luego en una explosión de velocidad golpear al blanco en el estómago que lo mando a volar y dejarlo clavado en la pared y yo solo jadeo de asombro cuando miro mis brazos y piernas ya que estoy portando A [ **Silverwolf** ] y lo sorprendente es que no podía acceder a ella ya que según Ddraig él me dijo que estaba sellado después que lo usamos por primera vez no es que me importa ya que para mí este poder es el legado de un amigo que con orgullo tendré aunque no pudiera usarlo

 **Veo que lograste romper el Sello** Me dijo una voz que creí que no escucharía de nuevo

 _Rei viejo eres tú_ Dije asombrado _Pero viejo te creí muerto_ Le dije a mi arma ya que de ahí siento la presencia de Rei

 **Y lo estoy amigo con lo que hablas es una parte de mí que deje para que te explicara cómo funciona el poder que te deje mismo que solo se activaría rompiendo el sello mismo que solo se rompería ante el deseo Genuino de salvar a alguien en tu momento de necesidad aunque no pensé que lo activarías a solo unas semanas de dártelo** Me dijo asombrado bueno que puedo decir los problemas me aman **Bueno amigo te explicare rápido ya que no me queda mucho tiempo este poder que te di te permitirá endurecer la parte del cuerpo que tiene la armadura a una dureza más resistente que el mismo diamante y que además es como una Sacred Gear es decir ella responderá a tu voluntad por lo que tu poder podrá evolucionar** Me dijo seriamente más al terminar puedo ver como **[Silverwolf]** empieza a brillar **Bueno eso es todo fue un gusto Amigo mucha suerte** Me dijo para después **[Silverwolf]** soltara partículas de luz misma en la que puedo sentir la energía de Rei yo por respuesta no puedo evitar lágrimas de agradecimiento Rei te juro que cumpliré nuestra promesa pero primero debo fortalecerme Ddraig sabes lo que significa

 **[Si compañero que nuevamente tentaras a tu vida tratando de proteger a tus seres queridos Lo dije una vez lo diré de nuevo ese corazón tuyo será tu ruina]** Me dijo Resignado hehehehe lo siento socio **[Ah bueno que más da el que no arriesga no gana por lo que socio adelante juntos hasta el fin]** Me rugió mi socio bien aquí vamos

 **[Modo Dragon de Fuego]**

Rugí para que mi cuerpo fuera envuelto en las llamas de mi magia **[Dragon Slayer]** _Ahora la parte difícil Ddraig Porcentaje de éxito_ Le pregunte a mi socio la respuesta no es muy alentadora

 _[Compañero debido al estado de tu energía y estado actual de tu cuerpo tienes un 25% porciento de probabilidades de éxito que funcione tu locura, aunque como sé que eres una cabeza hueca duro de matar lo harás igual por lo que compañero vamos juntos en esta te ayudare en todo lo que pueda porque o ganamos juntos o perdemos juntos]_ Me rugió mi socio Mejor no lo pude decir

 _Adelante socio_ Rugí para lanzarme a la boca del león

 **[Balance break Booster Gear Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**

Grite para que mi armadura me envolviera más al ponerme no puedo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo y gritar en agonía ya que mi armadura, más mi fuego y mi **[Silverwolf]** pelean por la coexistencia entre ellos más mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por las risas del blanco

Que pasa rojo decidiste suicidarte al ver que no me podría derrotarme Me dijo mientras rodaba de risas mas no me importa que piense lo que quiera con tal de salvar a mi Niña soy capaz de todo por lo que levantandome lentamente Rugo al cielo mientras mis energías se mezclan y rujo una súplica a mi amigo que en paz descanse

 _REI POR FAVOR PERMITE QUE FUNCIONE PERMITEME EVOLUCIONAR Y VOLVERME MAS FUERTE PARA PROTEGER A MI GENTE PRECIOSA_ Rugí y como si mis llamas con **[Silverwolf]** y mi armadura me escucharan una potente llamarada de color oro plateado me envuelve además de sentir como mis fuerza y hueso son restaurados para que mis llamas desaparezcan y muestre mi nueva forma misma que calla al Blanco mientras a mí me hace jadear de asombro ya que mi ya que luce increíble mis armadura adopto un Dorado Plateado divino completo además que mis gemas se volvieron en una hermosa mescla entre rojo y esmeralda además de que donde está mi gema del pecho ahora está en lo que parecen las mandíbulas de un lobo mismo que en su Boca tiene una gran gema y en mi casco ahora tiene mi rostro descubierto mismo que es enmarcado con la mandíbula de un Dragon que posee mi casco y en lo que son mis hombros gigantes colmillos de Dragon que a la vista parecen ser las hombreras son las encargadas de proteger mis hombros y para terminar gigantes alas de Dragon que también tiene color de un Dorado plateado divino

 **[Balance break Booster Gear Fase 3 The Heavenly Welsh Dragon Divine Scale Mail]**

Rugió mi armadura y debo decir me siento increíble siento que podría batallar contra Great Red y vivir para contarlo más mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por unas Risas de júbilo que viene de mi socio en el crimen

 **[Lo dije una vez lo vuelvo a decir socio eres el Sekiryutei más impredecible de la historia a la vez que el mas suicida ]** Me dijo con júbilo aunque lo de suicida no sé si tomarlo como halago o insulto **[Pero lo más increíble es que has llegado al Rango Dragon Celestial]** Me dijo con orgullo y yo hay jadeo con asombro

 _Pero como socio se supone que Dios al crear la Booster Gear el diseño de una manera en que no podría alcanzar ese rango claro no sin Juggernaut Drive y solo seria para un ataque_ Le dije todavía al no creerlo Mi socio por respuesta Suelta un suspiro para responderme

 **[Es debido al poder de Rei él te permitió evolucionar la Booster Gear recuerda que el poder de Rei es tan fuerte como tu voluntad y debido a que tienes una voluntad indomable por así decirlo pudiste lograrlo pero siendo honesto fue el deseo de salvar a tu compañera que te permitió volver a evolucionar a la Booster Gear hjahajahjaja quien lo diría supongo que todo eso del amor que eh escuchado no eran puras palabras]** Me dijo divertido mi compañero y yo me permito una sonrisa antes sus palabras es verdad aunque esto solo comprueba mis palabras que alguien solo se puede volver alguien fuerte si tienes algo que proteger más mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un Rugido de emoción para ver que es el blanco que me mira con un hambre que me da uso escalofríos mierda voy a tener pesadillas esta noche

 _De eso hablaba rojo ahora esto será emocionante_ Me rugió extasiado SIP definitivamente voy a tener pesadillas esta noche más levanto una mano para indicarle que se detenga y al detenerse yo tomo esto como señal para continuar

 _Necesito hacer algo rápido y si me lo permites te prometo que a cambio pelear con toda mi fuerza aceptas_ Le dije seriamente este por respuesta se ríe emocionado

 _De acuerdo Rojo has lo que sea que tengas que hacer te doy 1 minuto y después espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato y pelees con todo_ Me dijo apenas conteniéndose de rematar contra mi yo solo suspiro agobiado enserio por lo que los frikis amantes de batallas vienen tras de mi te culpo socio

 **[Me declaro culpable]** Me dijo divertidamente es claro que disfruta esto jodete puto Dragon su respuesta son solos carcajadas de diversión odio mi vida más recordando el trato hago una explosión de velocidad aparezco al lado de mi niña para tomarla en mis brazos y nuevamente desaparecer y aparecer en las gradas al tiempo que mi cuerpo resplandece ene verde misma aura que cura las heridas de mi niña dejándola como nueva pero inconsciente por lo que acomodándola acostada en los asiente le doy un beso en frente para desaparecer y aparecer frente al blanco mismo que me mira con fastidio

 _En serio hombre eso era todo aun no entiendo cómo puedes amar a esa gata no sé qué le ves de especial digo si es para acostarte con ella bien podría llevarte a un lugar donde hay mujeres mucho más sexys que esa gata tuya_ Me dijo fastidiado por la dedicación que le tengo a mi Niña yo por respuesta hago brillar en oro mi brazo derecho mismo que invoca a Ascalon en su forma completa el blanco por respuesta solo ríe con júbilo para ponerse en posición de batalla _Ahora estamos en el mismo barco_ Me dijo en posición de combate mientras lo único que está en mi mente es matar a ese bastardo NADIE insulta a mi Niña y vive para contarlo más un Rugido de mi socio me hiso volver a la realidad

[Socio entiendo cómo te sientes pero si quieres ver el final de este día debes calmarte recuerda que hay gente que se preocupan y confían en ti y esperan tu regresó por lo que cabeza en alto , pecho afuera y CONCENTRATE] Me Rugió socio y sus palabras de alguna manera traen a mi un recuerdo lejano

 _ **Flash Back**_

Me encontraba con Arthur mismo que empuñaba a Caliburn enfrente de un maniquí mismo que está hecho con Adamantino mientras yo en una distancia prudente miraba con atención era si mal no recuerdo el ultimo día del entrenamiento con Arthur

 _Bien Issei debo decir que como tu maestro estoy orgulloso por tu progreso mismo que me obliga a tomarte en serio en un combate y como tal te enseñare una técnica de la propia misma que también pasa a ser mi técnica más poderosa como recompensa por pasar mi entrenamiento esta técnica la desarrolle cuando tuve a Caliburn me tomo años crearla por lo que debes recordar que esta técnica solo funciona con espadas sagradas además que solo se ejecutara dependiendo el vínculo con tu espada y puedo ver que tú y Ascalon cumple con ese rasgo solo por eso te la enseñare mas solo debes ejecutarla cuando un ser querido para ti esté en riesgo de muerte solo entonces tienes permitido usarla Entendiste_ Me dijo seriamente mi maestro yo por respuesta asentí seriamente respeto mucho a Arthur por lo que llevare su técnica con orgullo _Bien presta atención aquí voy_ Me dijo para ponerse en guardia puedo ver como una gran cantidad de energía sagrada envuelve a Caliburn _Aquí voy_ Grito para que en una explosión de velocidad aparecer frente al maniquí

 **[Arte secreta de la Espada sagrada El corte de la Estrella Mortal]**

Grito para que más rápido que en rayo el ejecutara cinco cortes en el maniquí mismo que formaron una estrella y apenas los ejecuto los corte se dirigió a Issei _Mira bien al maniquí Issei y ve que tiene de especial el corte_ Me dijo seriamente y yo rápidamente vi el maniquí destrozado y no pude evitar jadear de asombro ya que los cinco cortes todos cortaron en parte vitales además que los cortes son sumamente finos como que en vez de corta adamantino cortara papel y si se preguntan cómo lo se Arthur se puso a enseñarme los puntos vitales del cuerpo para poder aprovecharme de ellos en una pelea

 _ **Fin de Flash back**_

 _Ese recuerdo supongo que la condición de cumplió no maestro después de todo si no lo mato ira por mi Niña por lo que por favor maestro permite que funcione_ Rogué mentalmente a Arthur para luego dirigirme a mi compañera

 _Ascalon por favor Compañera Préstame tu fuerza en este momento de Necesidad Le_ rogué mentalmente a mi Espada ella por respuesta Empezó a brillar y desatar Mucha energía sacra

 _ **[No te preocupes Issei recuerda que siempre que me necesites estaré para ti**_ ] Me dijo cálidamente mi espada y yo no puedo más que agradecerle mentalmente por lo que poniéndome en posición me dirijo al blanco _Bien bastardo estoy listo ven cuando quiera_ s Le Rugí fieramente este por respuesta empieza a acumular grandes cantidades de energía demoniaca en su boca yo por respuesta envuelvo con fuego en mi espada y prepararme para lo que sea aunque viendo más detenidamente es claro que ha perdido la cordura ya que esa cantidad de energía bien podría destruir la ciudad si no la bloqueo

 _MUERE ROJO_ Me grito el bastardo

 **[Rugido del Caos]**

Rugió y una mar de energía demoniaca iba a mí pero por raro que parezca no estoy nervioso de hecho estoy fresco como lechuga supongo que se lo debo al nuevo Balance Break en fin no importa Bien por lo que Ascalon aquí vamos

 _ **[Claro Issei]**_ Me dijo mi compañero para hacer un tajo descendente con mi espada y así liberar una de mis mejores técnicas que poseo con Ascalon

 **[Getsuga Tenshou]**

Grite y para expulsar una potente onda de energía sacra con llamas en forma de media Luna esta técnica la aprendí gracias a Ascalon ya que ella me conto como unos de sus anteriores portadores la desarrollo para poder sacar provecho de sus ridículas cantidades de aura que competían con la de un Demonio de clase alta pero debido a su cantidad su control en ella era inexistente y eso que era un ser humano por lo que le rogué enseñármela y después de mucho esfuerzo logre dominarla y con Ascalon llegamos al acuerdo de solo usarla en casos de emergencia ya que su gama de destrucción es grande aunque usarla contra una técnica de igual cantidad de destrucción me parece una razón justa y al momento de chocar ambas técnicas generar una gran explosión misma que genera una gran cortina de humo misma que sacare provecho _Ascalon es hora como lo practicamos_ Le Rugí a mi compañera mientras empezó a soltar grandes cantidades de energía

 _ **[Estoy lista Issei vamos]**_ Me dijo mi compañera Espada

 _Bien aquí vamos_ Rugí para que en una explosión de velocidad atravesar la pantalla de humo y llegar al frente de un Sorprendido blanco bueno todo o nada

 **[Arte secreta de la Espada sagrada El corte de la Estrella Mortal]**

Grite y de forma milagrosa las secuencias de corte fueron como deberían ser claro si el grito de dolor del blanco es una señal más desafortunadamente no basto para cortar la carne Mierda maldito Juggernaut Drive por lo que aprovechando que esta distraído encendí mi pierna izquierda para hacer más Daño

 **[Garras del Dragon de Fuego]**

Grite para conectar una potente patada con mi pierna en llamas en el estómago del Blanco mismo que hiso votar sangre y saliva a la vez que lo mande a volar y chocar contra la pared misma que se vino abajo enterándolo yo por respuesta me apoyo en Ascalon mientras jadeo fuertemente

 **[Compañero debes derrotarlo pronto antes que pierdas el Balance break y si lo pierdes no importa cuanta voluntad tengas morirás por lo que apúrate tienes un 3 minutos antes que el Balance Break se acabe]** Me dijo preocupado mi socio y yo no puedo evitar una risa cansada ya que encuentro hilarante esta batalla se parezca a la de Rei la diferencia es que en vez de un minuto entre la vida y la muerte estos son 3 más mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un Rugido que provenía de los escombros para que luego dichos escombros salieran volando por todos lados para mostrar a un Blanco de pie muy cabreado además que su armadura muy destrozada misma que se regeneraba pero lento

 _Bien puto Rojo me cansaste no importa si destruyo este lugar te mandare al infierno incluso si es lo último que haga_ Me dijo mortalmente serio Ok esto es malo y si el villano loco se vuelve serio nunca es bueno y mis sospechas son acertadas al ver como levanta ambos manos y de esta una energía oscura tétrica empieza a amontonarse en sus manos más mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al jadeo de asombro de Ddraig

 _Socio que pasa_ Le pregunte curioso ese me respondió un poco alterado

 **[Compañero ten cuidado esa es la técnica más poderosa del estado Juggernaut Drive es claro que el blanco perdió totalmente la cordura veras esa técnica usa la energía negativa de los anteriores portadores en un ataque que bien podría destruir toda esta ciudad por lo que compañero ten cuidado y ve con todo]** Me advirtió mi socio más yo solo sonreí por su preocupación hacia mi persona algo siempre agradable más recordando la situación me dirijo a Ascalon

 _Bien Ascalon importando una mierda lo que pase ahora quiero que sepas que muchas gracias por todo_ Le dije a mi espada misma que se hizo brillante ara después entrar en la Booster Gear

 _ **[No te preocupes sé que lo derrotaras]**_ Fueron las palabras de apoyo de Ascalon misma que de cierta forma me reconfrontaron

 _Bien socio aquí vamos_ Rugi fieramente mientras mi puño derecho empezaba a acumular una gran cantidad de llamas misma giraban violentamente hasta forma una esfera de mi tamaño _Bueno Blanco terminemos con esto y decidamos quien de los es el más fuerte_ Le Rugí mientras me preparaba para ejecutar mi técnica mientras el blanco este también parecía listo

 _Recibe esto y muere ser inferior_ Me dijo el Blanco

 **[Bola Del Rencor]**

Rugió fieramente para enviarme esa gigante esfera de poder que solo dejaba destrucción a su paso bueno aquí vamos Rei sea donde este amigo por favor ayúdame en este momento de necesidad

 _Chúpate esta Blanco_ Le Rugí fieramente también

 **[Arte Secreto de Asesino de Dragones Llamarada Ardiente Del Emperador Celestial]**

Grite para liberar todas las llamas que junte en mi puño misma salieron disparas de mi puño en un mar de llamas mismo que tenía una temperatura equivalente al sol y ya una vez en el centro ambas energías chocaron y lucharon por la supremacía de la otra más desafortunadamente su **[Bola del Rencor]** iba superando a la mía mas no me rendiré sobre mi cadáver te dejare ganar puto blanco por lo que usando mi brazo libre active mi habilidad básica

 **[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost,]**

Rugió mi Booster Gear y luego mi brazo libre lo apoye en el otro para activar mi segunda técnica

 **[Transfer]**

Y todo el impulso se fue a mi otro brazo que aumento la intensidad de mis llamas más tuve que apretar los dientes joder duele más me niego a rendirme y mi llamas lograron hacer retroceder a la **[Bola del rencor]** mas se llego a un punto muerto provocando que ambas energías explotaran generando una potente explosión que hizo generar una densa pantalla de humo yo por respuesta solté una suspiro para luego encender mis puños esto aún no termina bien aquí voy y en una explosión de velocidad usando el humo como escondite más al momento de llegar a él con mi puño en dirección a su rostro el suyo también está en la misma dirección hacia mi rostro

 _HJAHJAHAJ creíste que caería tres veces en el mismo truco_ Rugió fieramente mientras su puño estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro y yo al ver que que tiene ventaja en el rango y que era seguro que él me golpearía primero cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que me dejaría derrotado y que tal vez me dé paz ya que en verdad estoy cansado de mi vida ha sido llena de batallas y traiciones la verdad solo quiero descansar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ISSEI NYA_

De golpe abrí los ojos ante la imagen de mi Niña llamándome con lágrimas en sus ojos es verdad aun no puedo rendirme mi Niña me espera y mi deber como su Guardian es estar con ella siempre por lo que me niego a rendirme por lo que rugiendo fieramente y solo gracias a mi experiencia con mis antiguas batalla logre girar mi rostro para que el puño del blanco solo rosara mi mejilla y de paso solo destruyera mi casco

 _HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Rugí fieramente para golpear la mandíbula del blanco logrando levantarlo y aturdiéndolo unos segundos mismo que aproveche para aumentar la intensidad de las llamas de mis puños para que ardieran como el sol y tomaran la forma de la cabeza de un Dragon cada llama en mi puño y así liberar lo que espero sea la técnica que acabe esta batalla ya que aquí ira toda mi energía restante

 **[Arte secreto del Asesino de Dragones Los Cien Dragones Destructores Llameantes Del Emperador Celestial]**

Rugí para empezar a golpear brutalmente al blanco por todo su cuerpo con todo el poder que me queda

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Pow,

Fue en el golpe número 99 que lo golpe con aun más fuerza lo golpee en el mentó provocando un sonoro crack de la mandíbula del bastado levantándolo unos metros al cielo y mientras se elevaba empecé a juntar una gran cantidad de llamas en mi brazo derecho misma llamas que empezaron a girar como un potente ciclón en mi puño y antes que el Blanco tocara suelo en una explosión de velocidad aparecí al frente del blanco

 _CHUPATE ESTA BLANCO_ Rugí al blanco para golpearlo junto en el abdomen y logrando más crack al momento de golpear su abdomen además de destruir toda su armadura mostrando el cuerpo totalmente dañado del bastardo Lucifer y por el giro de mis llamas el blanco salió girando como un ciclón para estrellarse contra la pared brutalmente para terminar en el suelo definitivamente muerto ya que según Ddraig usar la Técnica **[La Bola del Rencor]** toma tu vida a cambio no puedo evitar caer de rodilla y empezar a jadear fuertemente joder duele todo mi cuerpo pero que importa gane …

ESPERA GANE DE VERDAD

 _Ddraig socio ganamos_ le dije emocionado este por respuesta ríe con una mezcla de júbilo y orgullo después de todo esa era la meta de Sekiryutei Derrotar al Hakuryukou y no puedo evitar alegrarme al poder ayudar a mi cumplir la meta de mi socio mismo que ha estado conmigo siempre

 **[Si compañero lo hicimos demostramos la superioridad del Rojo ante el Blanco y la mejor parte que lo lograste aun cuando todo estaba en tu contra definitivamente socio eres el mejor socio que me ha tocado te parece si ``eso`` para conmemorar esta victoria juntos]** Me dijo emocionado y yo entendiendo ´´eso´´ también me emociono

 _Adelante socio_ Le respondí igual de emocionado por lo que levantando la cabeza al cielo para que yo y mi compañero juntos hicimos ``eso``

Si señores y señoras ambos Rugimos de forma triunfal indicamos que superamos a nuestro rival y que somos los orgullosos ganadores y fue después de unos segundo que deje de rugir y empecé a ver lo alrededor y no puedo evitar jadear de asombro en que la casa aún no se haya venido abajo después de esta batalla definitivamente hicieron este campo de batalla para resistir castigo y siguiendo mirando no puedo evitar suspira de alivio al ver a mi Niña sana y salvo más al no ver a Rías me pone tenso por lo que buscándola con la mirada la encuentro haciendo algo que me da un mal presentimiento ya que se dirige al cuerpo del blanco

 _Gremory que crees que haces_ Le Rugí enojada a la Gremory misma que salta al verse descubierta más mirando mi aspecto me mira con superioridad

 _Que crees Issei pues revivirlo por su puesto después de todo al irte dejaste un puesto vacio mismo que al parecer sera ocupado por mi pareja_ Me dijo una vez cuando llego ante el caído blanco y yo intuyendo lo que está por hacer no puedo evitar pensar en lo idiota que es esta mujer y de paso agradecer a Great Red de no estar ya con una mujer tan idiota

 _Idiota crees que el bastardo te obedecerá básicamente revivirás a un ser que te traicionara o en el per de los casos matarte_ Dije con la intención que viera lo que esta haciendo mas la respuesta que me dio me hizo sentir pena por la casa Gremory al tener a una heredera tan idiota

 _Eso no es nada que mi amor no pueda arreglar_ Me dijo tranquilamente muy bien es todo

 _Bien si así lo harás entonces no me queda de otra que derrotarte pues no dejare que revivas a ese bastardo que definitivamente ira tras mi Niña_ Le dije parándome difícilmente ella por respuesta se Ríe burlonamente yo por respuesta solo sonrió ya vera quien se Ríe ultimo Ríe mejor

 _Así como lo harás en estos momentos hasta Asia te podría_ Derrotar Me dijo burlonamente yo por respuesta le sonrió fieramente antes de mirar a mi alrededor y ver como hay fuego por todos lados por lo que empezando a succionar fuertemente empieza a absorber las llamas del lugar ante la mirada de sorpresa de Rías y una vez que termino puedo sentir como mis fuerzas regresan y se debe a que nuestra magia nos permite recuperar energía mas no curarnos aunque eso es algo que ella no necesita saber _Pero Que_ Me dijo en estado de shock y yo por respuesta en una explosión de velocidad aparezco al frente de ella haciendo que retroceda hacia atrás y de paso caerse de trasero yo a cambio solo Gruño fastidiado

 _Solo lo diré una vez Gremory vete ahora mismo o de lo contrario te matare ya que no dejare que lo revivas ya que este bastardo está loco además de ser más fuerte que tú por lo que no podrás domarlo además que no dejare que una Pendeja como tú con delirios de grandeza revivir lo que podría ser un monstruo que solo le guste destruir y matar a inocentes por lo que_ _ **VETE AHORA MISMO**_ Le Rugí y mis llamas entendiendo mi sentir me envolvieron una gran cantidad de ellas misma que tomaron la forma de una gigante Dragon siendo yo el centro ella por respuesta solo me ve aterrada y con miedo algo que quizás en el pasado me hubiera ablandado pero ahora solo me hacen desear matarla ya que si se intimida con esta potencia Vali no hubiera tenido piedad con ella incluso sitambién mataba a su hijo en el proceso más yo al verla no moverse solo me cabreas más _**VETE AHORA MISMO O SI NO TE QUEMARE HASTA LOS HUESOS DE LA MANERA MAS LENTA Y DOLOROSA POSIBLE**_ Rugí provocado que ella chillara de terror y por puro instinto se desapareciera en un círculo de magia y yo viendo que se fue apago mis llamas y me dirijo a mi socio

 _Crees que hice lo correcto_ Le pregunté a mi socio este por respuesta me dice

 **[Creo que si compañero después de todo si no lo hacías ella definitivamente iba a revivir al blanco y con lo loco que esta solo daría problemas además que intentaste ser suave pero ella no entendió por lo que tranquilo todo estará bien aunque para estar seguros mejor quemas sus restos es mejor revenir que lamentar]** Me aconsejo mi socio y yo acatando su pedido aspira una gran cantidad de aire en mis pulmones para activar mi técnica

 **[Rugido del Dragon de fuego]**

Grite para liberar una gran llamarada de fuego que no dejo ni cenizas del bastardo y una vez listo solo puedo suspirar agotado por lo que dirigiéndome a dónde está mi Niña y llegar a ella la levanto al estilo nupcial y ella por respuesta se apega a mí para restregar suavemente su cara en mi pecho haciéndola ronronear suavemtre yo por respuesta rio suavemtre para besarla en la frente e invoco un circulo mismo que nos hacen aparecer en mi habitación y yo ni lento ni perezoso me acuesto con mi Niña y una vez tumbado mi Niña automáticamente se aferra a mí para suspira de placer y seguir durmiendo con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa en mi opinión y Yo por respuesta también la abrazo disfrutando su calidez y así me quede una rato simplemente disfrutando de mi Niña y el hecho que pude salvarla y protegerla más un pensamiento me hizo hablar con mi socio

Ddraig Le dije mentalmente

 **[Si socio que pasa]** Me dijo curioso yo por respuesta suspiro y hago la pregunta que no ha salido de mi cabeza

 _Ese es el destino del Sekiryutei y el Hakuryukou dejarse llevar por el poder y ser máquinas de destrucción_ Le pregunte a mi socio pensando en cómo termino Vali este por respuesta suspira antes de responder

 **[Si socio ese es el destino de ambos ya que el poder tiene la tragedia de corromper al usuario en nuestro caso los volvía en monstruos hambrientos de poder que solo tienen el deseo de destruir ya que a fin de cuentas por eso nos pedían poder para derrotar a los que no estuvieran de acuerdo a ellos y al final era ese mismo poder que los consumía y los mataba]** Me dijo tristemente y yo no puedo evitar suspirar tristemente ante ese destino **[Mas socio de alguna forma lograste romper ese destino ya que si bien tú también deseabas poder la diferencia radicaba que tu solo lo querías para poder proteger a tus seres queridos fue debido a eso que siempre te ayudaba ya que la verdad quería ser adorado en vez de temido ya que tú eres el Primer Sekiryutei que pone a otros antes que tu]** Me Dijo mi socio y no puedo evitar sonreír halagado **[Y debido a eso socio que te ganaste mi respeto aunque desafortunadamente hubo un momento que casi cediste a la oscuridad y lo peor es que no te podía culpar]** Me dijo referente a cuando fui abandonado y yo no Pude evitar una mueca antes ese recordativo **[Es por eso que estoy agradecido con la Nekomata ya que gracias a ella no te volviste una Dragon Malvado definitivamente le debes la vida socio hehehehe Definitivamente eso que el amor es capaz de todo es cierto definitivamente eres un bastardo suertudo]** Me dijo divertidamente y yo no puedo evitar una risa silencia de diversión **[Bueno socio lo mejor es que descanses te lo has ganado Buenas noches me voy a dormir]** Me dijo mi socio antes de dormirse yo por respuesta le deseo un buen descanso aunque es verdad lo que dice definidamente soy una bastardo suertudo por lo que apretando a mi Niña dejo que el sueño me venza con un último Pensamiento antes de dormir acurrucado con mi Niña

 **Gracias por amarme y estar a mi lado Kuroka**

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno Damas y caballeros Esperó que hayan disfrutado el capítulo además de informa que mi historia llegara a su fin en el siguiente capítulo a lo cual me lleva a agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la historia de leer mi Humilde historia**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **Epilogo Una vida con una familia**

 **Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo sus comentarios siempre son apreciados**

 **Se Despide Su Humilde Servidor WarRedMachine20**

 **Hasta la Próxima**


End file.
